


Winter Sun

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mates, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Werewolf Reveal, versatile!Sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senza più un branco o una famiglia, Derek e Laura scelgono di nascondersi andando a vivere nelle Isole Aleutine, in Alaska, dove loro padre - umano - vive come ricercatore da dopo il divorzio con loro madre.<br/>Otto anni dopo, Derek è ancora in Alaska, ha ancora un cumulo di colpe che gli pesano sul cuore, e Stiles - piccola peste dell'isola - è in cerca di qualcuno che gli faccia un favore particolare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inessa_Caliburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note iniziali e avvertimenti vari:** questa storia diverge dal canone a partire ancora prima della prima serie di _Teen Wolf_ , in pratica ho cambiato tutto quello che è successo dopo che gli Hale sono morti nell'incendio, lasciando però Peter e Cora morti, per snellire la trama - semplice scelta narrativa per non complicare le cose. Ho utilizzato il mio headcanon personale secondo cui nella serie non si parla mai del padre di Derek perché in realtà lui e Talia hanno divorziato, e quindi lui è del tutto fuori dal quadro narrativo della serie per questo; con più precisione, in questa storia 'sto povero uomo è ancora vivo e aiuta Derek e Laura a stabilirsi altrove dopo l'incendio.  
>  Ne viene che ho spostato Derek e Laura (e di conseguenza Stiles) dalla California a... all'[Alaska](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska), perché la trama mi ispirava un posto molto freddo e molto isolato. Con più precisione, Derek e Laura vanno a vivere nell'[Isola di Unalaska](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isola_di_Unalaska). Dopo aver scelto questo posto per la storia, mi sono resa conto che Unalaska è un luogo molto particolare in cui fare vivere dei licantropi, non solo per via del suo background storico, sociale e culturale, ma anche per la sua posizione geografica: a livello di latitudine è situata non molto lontana dalle terre in cui si verifica il fenomeno del [sole di mezzanotte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sole_di_mezzanotte) \- più a nord dell'Alaska, verso la tundra artica, si verifica anche la [notte polare](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Notte_polare). Benché proprio a Unalaska _non_ si verifichi appieno questo fenomeno, qualche suo effetto comunque c'è.  
>  Voi direte "Ma in tutta l'Alaska, perché hai scelto proprio quest'isola?!" Semplice, perché fa parte dell'arcipelago minore delle Isole Fox: chi sono io per lasciarmi sfuggire l'occasione di fare vivere Derek e Stiles in un arcipelago di nome _volpe_?  
>  Altro piccolo avviso: nella storia sono presenti riferimenti indiretti a della violenza domestica subita da un personaggio originale secondario.  
>  Un grazie a [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567) per aver supportato questa mia idea fin da quando mesi fa ero che cercavo con Google posti sperduti in Alaska, e per avermi dato una mano a regolarmi meglio con il sole di mezzanotte sui vari paralleli. Questa storia è per lei.  
>  Non ho esperienza diretta con l'Isola di Unalaska, quindi tutto quello che troverete scritto qui sotto è _arrangiato_ secondo quanto ho potuto trovare per il web, tra articoli, resoconti e dati statistici: non prendetelo come oro colato, mi baso solo su dati freddi, un paio di problematiche vere e delle deduzioni.  
>  Buona lettura!  
>  (se volete potete trovarmi su tumblr come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  


 

  


 

Derek stava sprofondando nella parte peggiore di sé, poteva ben sentirlo fino al midollo.

Sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene come pece nera e le zanne dolergli nelle gengive per lo sforzo di trattenerle – aveva troppa voglia di farle scattare e _sbranare con rabbia_ – eppure se ne stava fermo immobile – un bicchiere di succo di frutta mezzo vuoto in mano, lo sguardo basso, la schiena poggiata contro il frigo, un completo scuro di seconda mano un po’ sgualcito e la cravatta allentata.

Laura indossava un vestito corto semplice e nero che sua zia le aveva regalato tempo fa per un compleanno – per "gli appuntamenti un po’ più galanti", le aveva detto. La zia non aveva fatto in tempo a vederglielo indossare, e forse Laura l’aveva scelto apposta per questo, per mostrarle che almeno al suo funerale aveva deciso di metterlo.

Deaton, emissario del loro branco quasi estinto, li stava ospitando a casa propria, dato che la loro abitazione era stata bruciata insieme a tutta la loro famiglia, e ormai la veglia e il ricevimento post funerale erano finiti, per fortuna.

Derek non ne poteva più di vedere gente e di sentire mormorii a proposito di quanto lui e sua sorella fossero sfortunati.

Laura e Deaton si erano messi subito all’opera con una freddezza meccanica, sistemando i beni e i fondi del branco nel modo più appropriato, prenotando dei voli aerei e tagliando con cura gli ultimi ponti rimasti fra loro e Beacon Hills.

Dovevano diventare irrintracciabili.

Non poteva essere un caso che la casa di famiglia di un branco così antico e prestigioso fosse andata in fiamme lasciando solo due membri superstiti, doveva essere per forza opera di qualche cacciatore di licantropi, e più volte Laura e Deaton avevano fatto il nome "Argent".

Sua madre Talia era stata un’alpha molto rispettata, ricca di alleati, ma adesso chi mai voleva avere a che fare con i resti di un branco che non sarebbe stato _mai più_ forte e largo come un tempo? Non c’era più niente da guadagnare, e c’era pure il rischio che i cacciatori pensassero di fare fuori chiunque ostacolasse loro la strada, nel caso volessero uccidere gli ultimi due Hale rimasti. Anzi, era probabile che qualche alpha di uno dei territori prossimi al loro decidesse di ammazzare Laura per impadronirsi della loro città con estrema facilità, visto che era sola e ancora inesperta – o che qualche beta od omega tentasse di attaccarla per impadronirsi del suo stato.

Non avevano più una casa, né amici, né alleati, e Derek sapeva con certezza che le ipotesi di Laura e Deaton non erano campate in aria: erano stati davvero dei cacciatori a provocare l’incendio, era _Kate Argent_ la colpevole, e lui c’era andato a letto di nascosto del proprio branco, credendo che lei non volesse davvero fargli alcun male.

Si era fidato di lei, aveva pensato che fosse diversa dagli altri, che volesse davvero conoscere meglio il suo branco per capire di più i licantropi rispetto agli altri cacciatori. Le aveva confidato _tutto_ , e lei lo aveva pugnalato alle spalle usando le informazioni che le aveva dato per appiccare fuoco alla sua famiglia, uccidendo sia i licantropi che i _bambini umani_ lì presenti.

Derek si sentiva troppo arrabbiato e umiliato per raccontare tutto a sua sorella e Deaton, ma tanto entrambi erano arrivati facilmente al nome degli Argent. Forse non avrebbero mai capito _come_ gli Argent fossero arrivati al branco, ma Derek non se la sentiva di parlare con loro. O almeno non ora.

La soluzione per andare via eliminando le proprie tracce era stata abbastanza facile: si sarebbero rivolti a loro padre.

Derek e Laura chiamavano loro padre per nome, David, e non lo vedevano da quasi nove anni.

David era _umano_ , era un ornitologo e lui e Talia si erano incontrati da giovani un giorno in cui lei esplorava le foreste del Maine in prossimità della luna piena. All’inizio lui era stato attratto dalla parte animale di Talia, aveva scelto pure di seguirla fino a Beacon Hills, nel nord della California, pur di stare con lei, ma le continue minacce e persecuzioni dei cacciatori e di altre creature sovrannaturali pericolose avevano messo David sotto pressione, alimentando insicurezze e paranoie e deteriorando la loro relazione.

A un certo punto lui non ce l’aveva fatta più e si erano lasciati.

David aveva preparato il proprio zaino ed era andato via. Solo Talia e Deaton sapevano dov’era, affinché nessun cacciatore provasse a cercarlo per estorcergli informazioni sul branco.

Derek sapeva che i suoi genitori ogni tanto ancora si parlavano al telefono, ma onestamente non poteva importargli di meno di un uomo che aveva scelto di dare più peso alle proprie paure a discapito dei propri figli.

David gli era abbastanza indifferente.

E ora era l’unico parente che a lui e Laura fosse rimasto al mondo.

«Partiremo domani mattina presto» esalò Laura, stanca. Era pallida, aveva gli occhi arrossati e delle occhiaie enormi; si stringeva le braccia al petto e i suoi polsi sembravano così _sottili_. Era l’alpha più esile che Derek avesse mai visto, era perfino qualche centimetro più bassa di lui, nonostante fosse maggiore di lui di tre anni.

Derek sapeva che ora come ora purtroppo bastava poco per spazzare via Laura, nonostante il suo nuovo stato di alpha.

«Verso dove?» chiese, dopo avere annuito. Sua sorella e Deaton avevano tenuto la meta ben segreta, per non spargere la voce della loro partenza durante il funerale. Sarebbero spariti all’improvviso.

«Alaska».

Derek alzò lo sguardo di scatto verso di lei, corrugando la fronte; era meravigliato e irritato, sentiva un accenno di zanne in bocca – _sì, stava peggiorando, la sua parte animale e quella umana stavano andando fuori sincrono_. «Dipendiamo dalle fasi lunari, siamo creature della notte, e tu vuoi andare in un posto dove il sole tramonta una sola volta all’anno?!» sbottò.

Laura esalò esausta massaggiandosi la fronte. «Non andremo _così a nord_ dell’Alaska» precisò atona, «non avremo a che fare con la notte polare. David si trova nell’arcipelago delle Aleutine, a Unalaska».

Derek non si mostrò meno scettico di prima. «Sempre comunque abbastanza in culo al mondo».

Sua sorella gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta. «Il fatto che lì ci siano poche anime e che non sia il posto più felice della Terra nemmeno per gli umani, lo rende _perfetto_ per noi» sottolineò dura.

«Non ci sono altri licantropi lì, vero?» intuì Derek.

«No, lì non c’è proprio assolutamente _niente_ di sovrannaturale» e sembrò l’argomento definitivo per chiudere la questione. Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che si trovassero proprio lì, alla fine del mondo, al freddo e distanti da tutto il resto della comunità sovrannaturale.

Kate non li avrebbe mai trovati.

«David ci ha già trovato una sistemazione?» domandò monocorde.

Laura assentì. «Lui vive con altri ricercatori, lontano dal centro abitato, ma ci ha cercato un posto dove stare e dei lavori. Finirai la scuola».

«Tu non continuerai il college?»

Lei sbuffò una risata sarcastica, scuotendo la testa a sguardo basso. «Non mi importa di finirlo».

A dire la verità, neanche a Derek importava di finire il liceo, ma in futuro non avere il diploma avrebbe potuto precludergli dei tipi di lavoro che avrebbero potuto fargli comodo, quindi era meglio stringere i denti.

«Viaggeremo leggeri?» chiese, prima di lasciare la cucina.

« _Molto_ » assentì Laura. «Da quelle parti il clima è parecchio diverso da qui. Ho mandato dei soldi a David, ci ha già comprato tutto il necessario, guardaroba basilare per sopravvivere al ghiaccio compreso».

Derek annuì a propria volta e a passi lenti si recò nel piccolo studio di Deaton, per cercare un’enciclopedia.

L’incendio li aveva privati di qualsiasi bene, non avevano più neanche i propri libri, computer e vestiti; Laura si era fatta spedire dalle amiche del college della roba – tipo l’abito che aveva indosso – dicendo di dare pure il resto in beneficienza, probabilmente per evitare di fornire il nuovo indirizzo in Alaska, ma la maggior parte delle cose che in quei giorni avevano indossato erano delle donazioni da parte di concittadini impietositi.

Derek non vedeva l’ora di riavere qualcosa di proprio, che sapesse soltanto del suo odore e che non gli ricordasse della puzza di fumo e cenere.

Sapeva che Laura e Deaton avevano utilizzato il computer di quest’ultimo pochissimo di proposito, onde evitare di lasciare lì tracce che qualcuno potesse scovare, quindi non gli saltò in mente di cercare informazioni sulla città di Unalaska tramite internet. Aprì il volume dell’enciclopedia che gli interessava e scorse rapido le pagine fino a trovare quello che voleva.

Unalaska era sita nell’arcipelago delle Isole Fox, a loro volta parte dell’arcipelago delle Aleutine, e nella sua baia si trovava un’altra isola a cui era collegata tramite un ponte, Amaknak. Da quel poco che lesse, capì subito che da quel momento in poi la sua vita avrebbe puzzato di pesce e pessimo whiskey. Non aveva neanche il diritto di lamentarsene, però. Tutto quello era solo colpa sua.

Chiuse il tomo e lo rimise a posto.

 

 

 

Derek aveva diciassette e Laura venti il giorno in cui lasciarono Beacon Hills e la California per sempre.

Forse, _forse_ , un giorno avrebbero smesso di stare sepolti sotto il freddo e il buio dell’Alaska – fra cinque, dieci anni… Un giorno – ma comunque per prudenza non sarebbero mai rientrati in California. Era probabile che Laura non sarebbe più nemmeno andata entro i confini di New York, dove aveva frequentato il college e c’erano ancora tracce di lei.

La sicurezza della loro pelle veniva prima di tutto.

Il fatto che in quelle isole la comunità sovrannaturale fosse del tutto assente assicurava anche che nessuno avrebbe mai assalito Laura per avere il suo potere di alpha – era giovane, poco addestrata ed emotivamente fragile, non era il caso che si esponesse proprio ora.

Fra le isole Aleutine, le Fox erano quelle più vicine al continente, ma erano perennemente avvolte dalla nebbia e circondate da scogliere: non erano facili da navigare, benché in maniera paradossale lì si vivesse di pesca, e ciò voleva dire che in generale non erano raggiungibili in maniera molto pratica.

Il viaggio durò quasi due giorni, misero piede sul terreno di Unalaska prosciugati d’energia, assonati e affamati.

Derek vide Laura asciugarsi in modo brusco un paio di lacrime, quando inviò a Deaton un messaggio per avvertirlo che erano arrivati: non lo avrebbero contattato _mai più_.

David li accolse a Dutch Harbor con un sorriso mesto e gesti goffi. Era la prima volta che Derek lo vedeva con i capelli e la barba sale e pepe. Era sconcertante constatare dal vivo quanto somigliasse a lui – nonostante la gente tendesse sempre a dire che era la fotocopia di sua madre. La somiglianza reale con suo padre non era un dettaglio che Derek era solito apprezzare.

David emanava _sofferenza_ , stress e impaccio, aveva gli stessi occhi rossi e le stesse occhiaie di Laura. Dal suo odore, Derek intuì che avesse passato un paio di notti in bianco.

Era difficile e irritante trovare le parole giuste da dire a un padre che li aveva abbandonati nove anni prima, ma che adesso stava offrendo loro un immediato rifugio senza battere ciglio. Derek si limitò a comunicare con lui solo tramite occhiate e cenni del capo, Laura ogni tanto gli rivolse qualche sorriso appena abbozzato.

«Questo è il ponte che collega Amaknak a Unalaska» sospirò David, con tono forzatamente allegro, gesticolando, proprio mentre si stavano accingendo ad attraversare suddetto ponte su una vecchia auto. «Vi ho affittato una casetta proprio dall’altra parte del ponte, anche se tutta l’attività lavorativa della città è concentrata ad Amaknak, a Dutch Harbor» storse il naso, dispiaciuto.

Laura, seduta sul sedile passeggero, accennò un altro sorriso. «Va bene così, non è un problema: hai già fatto molto per noi in pochissimo tempo».

Derek si morse la lingua per non aggiungere che magari avrebbe potuto fare di più, come sforzarsi di non andarsene da Beacon Hills anni fa: non era il caso di fare una scenata, sarebbe soltanto suonato come un adolescente lunatico che vuole fare il ribelle e basta nel momento meno opportuno.

La casetta che David aveva affittato per loro era di un brutto giallo vomito, con porta e finestre grigie e celeste polvere, e l’interno puzzava ancora di tutti gli elettrodomestici nuovi che David aveva comprato e già collegato alle varie prese. Sul tavolo della minuscola cucina c’erano anche due cellulari nuovi e due computer portatili altrettanto nuovi, e un foglietto con delle password, più vari appunti su come raggiungere dei negozi di beni di prima necessità.

Laura rassicurò più volte David che tutto era a posto e che andava bene così; lui le consegnò le chiavi di un pick up parcheggiato sul retro della casa e una boccetta di un acido particolare che lei gli aveva chiesto di farle trovare sul posto; poi si salutarono e David tornò al suo campo, dagli altri ricercatori.

Laura si sedette in cucina a bruciare con l’acido la propria scheda sim precedente e parti interne del vecchio cellulare; Derek esplorò con aria indifferente il contenuto del frigo e della dispensa.

La casa era tuttavia abbastanza confortevole, seppure piccina – cucina e salotto al piano di sotto, due camere da letto e il bagno con doccia di sopra – ma la differenza con la vecchia, calda, accogliente e _immensa_ casa di famiglia era enorme. Dovevano comunque adattarsi ed evitare di mettersi in mostra.

«Ce la caveremo. Andrà bene» mormorò Laura a sguardo basso, anche se più che altro sembrò dirlo a se stessa.

Derek non si sentì in diritto di contraddirla.

 

 

 

Fra i simboli dell’Alaska c’erano il nontiscordardimé e la Stella Polare, e ciò voleva dire che si poteva trovare un locale che si chiamasse così – o facesse riferimento a una delle due cose – in media ogni chilometro. La Stella Polare era pure presente nella bandiera dell’Alaska – che Derek a prima vista aveva interpretato come una versione ubriaca della bandiera europea – e gli alaskani si ostinavano a dire che il colore della bandiera era quello dei nontiscordardime.

 _No_ , i nontiscordardimé erano _azzurri_ , la loro cazzo di bandiera invece era di un _fottuto blu marino_ , e benché tutti si ostinassero a parlare del colore di quei dannati fiori, in quasi una settimana Derek aveva visto solo roba _grigia_ intorno a lui.

Il mare intorno alle isole era di un color piombo dalle sfumature bluastre nelle giornate dalle temperature più tiepide, e la spiaggia era scomoda, ciottolosa e grigia. Ovunque si andasse si potevano vendere le cime innevate delle montagne, e le facciate delle case erano dipinte di tonalità spente di celeste e giallo.

Unalaska viveva di pesca – merluzzo e frutti di mare in particolare – e di riparazione delle barche da pesca, e ciò, unito al freddo, faceva si che la città fosse popolata solo da gente che si vestiva a metà strada fra un boscaiolo e un marinaio – roba a quadri, giubetti imbottiti e berretti di lana.

Girava parecchio alcol, ma parecchio davvero.

Adesso che Derek aveva di nuovo libero accesso a internet, aveva letto che Unalaska era il posto in cui pioveva di più in tutti gli States. Con più precisione pioveva circa duecentosessanta giorni l’anno.

 _Non stentava a crederci_.

La pioggia era quasi una costante, e quando non c’era nebbia, c’era vento. L’aria sapeva costantemente di salsedine e carburante per pescherecci.

Per fortuna la città era abbastanza lontana dal Circolo Polare Artico, ma se ciò la precludeva dalla notte polare, non la escludeva comunque del tutto da dei mesi invernali particolarmente bui e da un breve periodo di notti chiare all’avvicinarsi del solstizio d’estate.

In pratica Unalaska era una città isolata dal mondo perché per natura era difficile da raggiungere, ed era piovosa, buia, strettamente portuale, priva di attrazioni e turismo e puzzolente di pesce. Ovvio che la gente si ubriacasse spesso per poterci continuare a vivere.

Solo un tipo strambo come suo padre avrebbe mai potuto pensare di andare lì a studiare gli uccelli nordici. Sai che divertimento. Anzi, era probabile che nell’intero arcipelago suo padre fosse l’unico a divertirsi sul serio.

David li aveva avvertiti che la gente avrebbe impiegato parecchio tempo a non additarli più come forestieri con freddezza, diffidenza e un po’ di sdegno: quello era un posto dove nessuno veniva a vivere per scelta, e i giovani più promettenti una volta andati al college non tornavano più indietro; nessuno si fermava lì se non per un paio di giorni per lavoro, e l’isolazione creata dal mare, dalla nebbia e dalla scogliera, a lungo andare aveva reso la popolazione più scontrosa verso il nuovo – tutti si cullavano nella sicurezza della protezione selvaggia che aveva dato loro la natura. Lì vivevano la depressione cronica come un normale tratto caratteriale tipico della loro nazionalità, scandivano le ore di buio con lunghe sorsate di alcolici forti e tutti sapevano essere _territoriali_.

Derek si chiedeva quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato la sua parte animale ad affondare le zanne nei lati più cupi di quella città, facendo così impennare le sue peculiarità _da lupo_. Già prima di partire si era sentito sprofondare nella parte peggiore di sé, ma ora aveva quasi la certezza che presto o tardi le sue brutture interiori – e anche quelle di Laura – avrebbero del tutto prevalso sul suo temperamento. Presto la territorialità degli altri li avrebbe influenzati in peggio.

Il centro attivo di Unalaska era dall’altra parte del ponte, a Dutch Harbor, e per via della pesca e del commercio del merluzzo il ramo lavorativo della ristorazione era quello in cui era più facile trovare lavoro.

Laura lavorava in un ostello, Derek cercava di concludere gli studi alla meglio e lavorava part time in un vecchio pub di nome _Polaris_. Il proprietario si chiamava Joshua, era nato e cresciuto a Unalaska, aveva ottantotto anni, i denti più sani di quelli di Derek – che era un _licantropo_ – camminava dritto e senza un bastone, aveva promesso a Derek che gli avrebbe insegnato a parlare il russo e quando vedeva che un bicchiere era rimasto sporco dopo il lavaggio gli dava un’altra pulitina con uno sputo.

Joshua era lucido e completamente suonato allo stesso tempo, e Derek gli si era già un po’ affezionato.

L’abuso di alcol era una costante sull’isola, e ciò causava risse frequenti nei locali; Joshua aveva detto a Derek che negli ultimi decenni grazie alla pesca la popolazione era parecchio aumentata, ma il numero delle risorse per sopravvivere e mantenere l’ordine non era stato adeguato a quella crescita: il servizio di depurazione dell’acqua non riusciva a stare al passo con l’esigenza dei cittadini, e il numero di membri della polizia era decisamente inferiore rispetto a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere.

Le risse, di conseguenza, erano un problema serio, perché non c’erano mai abbastanza poliziotti pronti a mantenere l’ordine. La territorialità dei cittadini e la depressione dovuta all’atmosfera cupa per natura rendeva gran parte della popolazione facilmente incline all’alcol e alla violenza, ed era difficile per il dipartimento dello sceriffo locale tenere testa agli sfoghi di aggressività che succedevano ogni giorno.

Quell’isola era un piccolo mondo a parte rispetto a tutto il resto del continente, e Derek sentiva che la sua parte animale stava cercando di lasciargli intendere che ci avrebbe sguazzato felicemente in quel mondo; già verso la fine della seconda settimana di permanenza si rese conto che sia nel suo linguaggio che in quello di Laura adesso facevano sfoggio più del solito imprecazioni e insulti coloriti – perché usare "idiota" quando si poteva dire "testa di cazzo"?

Joshua gli promise che per il suo diciottesimo compleanno gli avrebbe regalato un sigaro, lui nel frattempo prese il vizio di fumare sigarette, se non altro per riempire le pause allo stesso modo degli altri suoi colleghi.

Proprio durante una delle sue pause avvenne uno degli incontri più bizzarri successi finora sull’isola.

Era sul vicolo laterale della caffetteria, impegnato a fumare appoggiato di spalle al muro, accanto alla pattumiera, quando a un tratto si sentì osservato.

Assottigliò gli occhi e con nonchalance rivolse lo sguardo verso l’imboccatura del vicolo; restò un attimo sorpreso quando vide la testolina di un bambino affacciarsi da un angolo – lo stava spiando, a bocca aperta e tenendo gli occhi enormi spalancati.

Derek sbuffò seccato, ma parlò atono. «Non sono un animale allo zoo, sai?»

Il bambino, per tutta risposta, sembrò _entusiasmarsi_ a quella battuta, e si avvicinò ondeggiando le braccia con un movimento reso abbastanza goffo dal giubbotto imbottito che indossava. «Qui non ci sono zoo! Tu sei mai stato in uno zoo?»

Derek, confuso da quella reazione – anche se in parte poteva capirla: non è che lì ci fossero posti per bambini o dei parchi adatti, ma questo non voleva dire che quel bambino fosse libero di fissarlo come un animale raro in gabbia – aggrottò la fronte e lo squadrò meglio: non poteva avere più di dieci anni, da sotto il giubbotto faceva capolino una felpa pesante, ma per quanto fosse imbottito di vestiario si poteva ben notare che era magrolino; aveva i capelli coperti da un berretto di lana scuro, due occhi castani chiari grandi e lucenti di malizia, l’incarnato pallido e una mandibola costellata di nei. Quell’ultimo particolare gli diede un’idea per stuzzicarlo; ghignò un po’ cattivo.

«E tu hai deciso di sfoggiare fin dalla nascita la tua nazionalità portando sulla faccia le stelle del Grande Carro?»

Il piccolo tuttavia sorrise malinconico mordicchiandosi un labbro a sguardo basso, passandosi una mano sui nei. «Mamma me lo diceva sempre che sono come quelle sulla nostra bandiera e che ne devo essere fiero».

Da quelle parole e dalle emozioni che emanò il bambino, Derek intuì che la madre in questione doveva essere morta, e si maledisse mentalmente per aver portato quell’argomento a galla: non è che lui non sapesse com’era perdere una madre.

Prima che potesse aprire bocca e aggiungere qualcosa, però, il bambino continuò a parlare, guardandolo ansioso di sapere di più.

«E quindi? Sei mai stato in uno zoo?»

«No». Non era un’impresa facile andare in uno zoo quando si era dei licantropi: gli animali davanti a dei licantropi reagivano in maniera molto forte e inspiegabile per gli umani. Meglio evitare.

«Oh» esalò deluso il bambino, afflosciando le spalle. «Ma tu sei quello nuovo, vero? Il forestiero. Quello che ha la sorella» incalzò.

«Ho anche un nome, sai?» sottolineò sarcastico.

Lui gli ribatté con un gran sorriso. «Io sono Stiles, tu?»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che razza di nome è Stiles?»

Il bambino gonfiò le guance, offeso. «Uno che ho creato _io_ , e l’ho fatto per _aiutare il prossimo_ , perché il mio vero nome è troppo difficile da pronunciare! L’ho fatto per gli altri!»

Derek gli replicò inespressivo e monocorde. «Non riesco a trovare le parole adatte per ringraziarti».

«Dimmi come ti chiami!» insisté con testardaggine.

Fece un tiro dalla sigaretta e poi si rassegnò a rispondergli, atono. «Derek».

«E vieni davvero da _giù_?» e fece un cenno vago verso il basso, come a indicare la parte inferiore del continente.

«Sì» rispose, un po’ spazientito.

«Oh. E com’è vivere con normali giornate solari?» chiese, pieno di aspettative.

Derek espirò il fumo e lo fissò privo di espressioni. « _Normale_ ».

Stiles sporse il labbro e lo guardò come se lo avesse appena insultato. «Sei noioso».

«Non è colpa mia se pensavi che io fossi un’attrazione» gli fece notare.

Lui agitò le braccia. «Qui non succede mai niente, pensavo che tu avresti potuto raccontarmi qualcosa di nuovo!»

Derek buttò la sigaretta a terra e la spense schiacciandola con la scarpa. «Prova a distrarti con internet» suggerì vago e seccato.

«Ma io voglio emozioni _vere_ , dal vivo!» protestò.

Prima di rientrare nel locale, lo fissò un’ultima volta inespressivo. «Potresti infilare le dita in una presa della corrente, allora» biascicò.

«L’ho già fatto!» lo sentì dire, annoiato, mentre gli rivolgeva le spalle. Non ascoltò le sue lamentele quando gli chiuse la porta in faccia senza neanche salutarlo.

Tanto quella città era piccola, sapeva che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che lo avrebbe visto, purtroppo.

 

 

 

**Otto anni dopo**

 

Joshua gli regalò davvero il suo primo e unico sigaro, e gli insegnò davvero a parlare il russo senza l’utilizzo di libri.

Non era difficile trovare da quelle parti gente che masticasse il russo – più o meno bene, più o meno male – e agli avventori dei locali faceva sempre piacere incontrare un barista o banconista che sapesse parlare quella lingua.

Derek lasciò che il russo gli lavasse via dalla bocca il sapore dello spagnolo: al posto dell’odore dei sempreverde delle foreste del nord della California, adesso respirava costantemente il profumo di salsedine e quello meno gradevole della neve sporca; il sentore salato dell’afa proveniente dal deserto messicano in prossimità del confine californiano, lasciò il posto alla percezione del vento gelido che soffiava dal nord, dalla tundra artica.

Derek aveva ventiquattro anni, adesso, e ricorda come se fosse un sogno il periodo della sua vita vissuto bagnato dal caldo di Beacon Hills.

A essere sinceri, a Beacon Hills aveva smesso proprio di pensarci.

Erano passati quasi due anni, prima che gli isolani smettessero del tutto di trattare lui e Laura con diffidenza. Joshua, a riguardo, aveva una filosofia che Derek comprendeva fin troppo bene.

«Se Madre Natura ha pensato fosse il caso di isolarci dal resto del mondo, perché diavolo dovremmo fidarci di qualcosa che proviene da _fuori_?!» sbottava spesso il vecchio.

Nebbia, mare, vento e scogliera proteggevano l’isola dall’esterno: se un possibile visitatore lasciava che questi ostacoli sbiadissero la sua voglia di intraprendere un viaggio verso Unalaska, voleva dire che comunque questo ipotetico tizio non avrebbe saputo neanche apprezzare le risorse di quella terra, perché pigro e poco paziente; ma se invece nonostante tutto osava mettere piede sull’isola e metterci pure delle radici… non era sospetto che avesse voluto lasciarsi alle spalle l’intero continente?

Joshua aveva ragione, Madre Natura faceva bene a proteggere l’isola. Derek, per esempio, era un tipo più che sospetto: era un licantropo e aveva aiutato indirettamente Kate a sterminare la propria famiglia; quella rete naturale di protezione intorno a Unalaska era fatta apposta per persone come lui.

Come previsto da Derek fin dall’inizio, però, la territorialità tipica degli isolani – frutto dell’isolazione – aveva impiegato poco ad amplificare la territorialità intrinseca della sua parte animale: sia lui che Laura erano diventate delle persone più _aspre_ , più ricche di spigolature, estremamente riservate e sarcastiche.

Le notti chiare estive e le lunghe giornate buie invernali, poi, li avevano resi sempre più irritabili e un po’ più aggressivi di quanto lo erano mai stati prima.

D’inverno il sole sorgeva tardissimo, esponendoli all’oscurità – e alla luna piena – molto più del solito, quando erano in pubblico; i primi mesi erano stati molto duri, perché si sentivano spesso a un passo dall’uccidere la prima persona che avesse osato pestare loro un piede. Era come avere un martello che batteva sempre e solo sullo stesso nervo ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

D’estate, invece, benché il sole andasse sotto l’orizzonte, per qualche settimana ci andava sotto solo di poco, dando all’isola notti chiare che impedivano alla parte animale di Derek e Laura di arrivare con facilità a sentire la luna, e come risultato loro due diventano irritabili per il motivo opposto a quello che succedeva in inverno.

In poche parole, Derek aveva imparato a essere _perennemente incazzato_ , e all’apparenza, per i comuni mortali, senza nessun buon motivo.

Ne veniva che in genere gli isolani sparlavano di lui e Laura e li _temevano_ in maniera più o meno inconscia.

Laura, nonostante tutto, era un’alpha e nei mesi successi al loro trasferimento era riuscita sempre più a entrare in sintonia con il suo nuovo stato: era diventata una donna di _grande presenza_ , che sapeva imporsi con sguardi scettici e severi e una gestualità brusca. Si vedeva a occhio nudo che irradiava un certo potere, e in un’isola di pescatori non tutti gli uomini apprezzavano questa sua peculiarità.

Qualcuno non sopportava i modi con cui Laura si poneva "come un uomo padrone di casa", altri non apprezzavano che lei non apprezzasse i complimenti pesanti o che li ignorasse; avevano provato in parecchi ad aggredirla in dei vicoli bui, ma nessuno dopo era tornato a casa con meno di tre ossa rotte.

Laura aveva cominciato a sopportare sempre meno gli uomini, deliziandosi con sadismo invece a scoparsi le loro mogli trascurate. Molti uomini la detestavano anche per questo, ma non che potessero affrontarla a riguardo: sapevano che lei li avrebbe castrati senza nemmeno faticare.

Derek aveva voluto togliersi di dosso al più presto il ricordo della sua prima volta – _Kate_ – e aveva approfittato al volo dei modi diretti e crudi della gente che arrivava sull’isola solo per lavoro e che era in cerca di una distrazione per ingannare il tempo: Derek sapeva di piacere, ed era facile attirare a sé solo le persone che reputava meno pericolose – i suoi sensi da licantropo lo aiutano, e ora li assecondava molto di più rispetto a quando aveva diciassette anni.

Si era fatto presto la fama di bello, dannato e pericoloso che sapeva regalare grandi nottate di sesso, se per una fortunata congiunzione astrale quando incontrava qualcuno gli piaceva e gli andava di farlo. Era una fama che a Derek non dispiaceva: non poteva usare l’alcol – su di lui non aveva effetto – il sesso era la sua unica distrazione, e comunque l’importante era sempre essere sinceri, cioè precisare fin dall’inizio che non voleva una relazione, che era solo roba di una notte.

Le ragazzine dell’isola, quando lo vedano passare, bisbigliavano fra di loro intimidite, _eccitate_ quanto in soggezione, e lui in maniera perfida si divertiva ad alimentare i pettegolezzi su di lui rivolgendo loro sguardi lascivi di proposito.

Quando lo raccontava a Laura, lei rideva _quasi ululando_ , tenendo una sigaretta accesa fra le dita.

Joshua due anni prima aveva deciso di andare in pensione: i suoi parenti più prossimi si trovavano tutti nel continente, con nessuna voglia di ritornare sull’isola per gestire la poca roba che lui possedeva ancora, così lui aveva deciso di cedere la propria attività a Laura e Derek.

Loro due erano senza famiglia, a entrambi non pesava controllare se Joshua prendesse le sue medicine – si ostinava a non fidarsi dei dottori – e tenergli compagnia: era un po’ il nonno di tutta l’isola, ma nei fatti nessuno badava a lui o gli stava vicino – un po’ come i classici barboni di una città che tutti conoscono e considerano "appartenere" a una strada, ma a cui nessuno regala un pasto caldo – e il loro branco _fratturato_ aveva bisogno di un po’ di pazza saggezza.

I soldi non erano mai stati un problema per gli Hale, e Joshua teneva al fatto che Derek e Laura gestissero il locale rinnovandolo secondo i loro gusti, quindi si erano rimboccati le maniche e avevano dato un’immagine nuova al pub – meno stantia, con più mogano e meno noce scuro.

Laura aveva tenuto a ribattezzare il locale con un pizzico di ironia: da _Polaris_ , come la stella più luminosa della costellazione dell’Orsa Minore e attuale Stella Polare, ad _Alrai_ , la stella della costellazione di Cefeo destinata a diventare la prossima Stella Polare. Derek sapeva che quel cambio di nome non era solo il simbolo del cambio generazionale all’interno della gestione del pub, dal passato al futuro: era anche il simbolo del _loro_ futuro, di quanto ormai si fossero lasciati alle spalle la vita in California.

Era certo che quantomeno Laura ormai non ci pensava proprio a lasciare Unalaska.

«Vedi, Derek» aveva commentato Joshua una volta «non esiste davvero modo di trovare la direzione giusta, perché perfino la Stella Polare cambia nel corso dei millenni! Solo tu» e gli aveva puntato un dito ossuto contro il petto, «puoi capire da te, fidandoti dei tuoi istinti, che direzione prendere per trovare la tua casa!»

Joshua parlava lasciando che la depressione velasse ogni sua parola di malinconia pungente, rassegnazione cronica e sarcasmo stridente, ma Derek lo capiva, _oh, se lo capiva_.

Laura amava portare i capelli di un taglio irregolare e tingersi delle ciocche di rosso fuoco – _rosso alpha_ – lui aveva iniziato a portare la barba. Era un dettaglio che forse lo rendeva fin troppo simile a suo padre, ma ormai era arrivato al punto di non chiedersi più quanta codardia di suo padre ci fosse anche lui.

Non aveva ancora raccontato a nessuno di Kate, di come erano andate davvero le cose. Probabilmente non lo avrebbe nemmeno fatto mai.

In modo paradossale, i rapporti con David erano perfino migliorati, forse perché comunque non vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto: stavano ai lati opposti dell’isola e si vedevano quasi una volta ogni due settimane, quando Laura insisteva per cenare tutti e tre insieme.

Non parlavano mai del perché anni prima David li avesse lasciati, non parlavano proprio dei loro cari morti, e forse era stato anche questo ad aiutarli a ricostruire la loro relazione: lasciare il passato nel passato. Non erano esattamente dei _confidenti_ , né aveva un rapporto davvero intimo, ma riuscivano a sostenere delle conversazioni in maniera distesa, ed essere partecipi l’uno della vita degli altri in un modo più o meno appropriato fra un padre e i suoi figli.

Derek un paio di volte era andato al campo d’osservazione di suo padre, e doveva ammettere che non era stato del tutto spiacevole stare lì a guardare tutti quegli uccelli, forse perché per forza di cosa tutti gli umani presenti erano dovuti restare in silenzio. Lui amava la gente che parlava pochissimo.

Ogni tanto Derek pensava a Deaton, si chiedeva come se la passasse. Non ne parlava però con Laura, sapeva che ciò la avrebbe solo rattristata.

Una costante alla periferia della visuale di Derek era _Stiles_.

A Unalaska lo conoscevano tutti perché era il figlio dello sceriffo Stilinski, e ciò di conseguenza faceva di quest’ultimo un uomo doppiamente sfortunato: non solo al suo dipartimento c’erano parecchi membri in meno rispetto al numero della popolazione, doveva pure badare a quel ficcanaso combinaguai di suo figlio.

Unalaska per i giovani era un mortorio, e se per giunta si trattava, come nel caso di Stiles, di giovani dotati per natura di una mente brillante, l’isola poteva diventare una sorta di gabbia.

Stiles era assetato di conoscenza e cose nuove, si attaccava con morbosità e umorismo nero a ogni fattaccio che succedeva, perché "non c’era nient’altro di bello da fare". Se per caso da qualche parte ci scappava il morto, per lui era _occasione di festa_.

Lo sceriffo faticava parecchio a tenerlo lontano dalle indagini e in generale dai guai, e forse in cuor suo non vedeva l’ora di guardarlo partire per il college, dove la sua sete di sapere e di novità sarebbe stata soddisfatta: finalmente non sarebbe stato più così irrequieto e prono a ficcarsi in problemi più grandi di lui, e ciò sarebbe stato un bene per tutti.

Stiles ascoltava i racconti mitici eschimesi con la faccia di un bambino che mangia cucchiaiate di burro di arachidi, e a volte la sua passione per il mito e il sovrannaturale spaventava un po’ Derek: si chiedeva se ficcanaso e buon osservatore com’era prima o poi non avrebbe scoperto il suo segreto.

Il rapporto fra lui e Stiles era limitato al numero di volte in cui Derek afferrava per la collottola lui e il suo compare di merende Scott per evitare che prendessero di nascosto degli alcolici dal pub, o per tenerli lontani dalle risse che scoppiavano nei dintorni – la gente temeva troppo Laura per mettersi a litigare proprio dentro al suo locale.

Stiles era però una costante, sempre lì in un punto indistinto e lontano della visuale di Derek, sempre impegnato a sprizzare strane scintille di vita ed energia. A volte era fastidioso, altre provocava un immediato sorriso, un po’ come il sole alto sopra una lunga distesa di neve fresca.

Derek all’epoca non aveva idea di quanto gli avrebbe scosso l’esistenza.

 

 

 

Tutto iniziò in maniera abbastanza casuale.

Un venerdì sera al pub venne un gruppetto di ragazze liceali. Erano in cinque, Derek con il suo udito da licantropo sentì che la biondina di loro si chiamava Heather e che stavano festeggiando il suo diciottesimo compleanno.

Fin lì tutto era stato regolare: non avevano ordinato alcolici, solo tanta roba fritta con delle salse da stuzzicare durante una partita a freccette, e tutto sommato non stavano neanche facendo troppo casino.

Derek però lo sapeva che l’occhio allenato dell’ _uomo alticcio deficiente medio_ riusciva sempre a individuare dell’aria di festa in cui impicciarsi per provarci in modo pesante con qualche ragazza. _Lo sapeva_ , quindi era rimasto al banco con l’orecchio teso, a evitare che nessuno le importunasse.

A un certo punto, però, aveva sentito dire a Heather che sperava almeno di non arrivare al college vergine. Non lo aveva detto propriamente ad alta voce, i vicini di tavolo con l’udito più affinato di certo l’avevano sentita, ma era stata una battuta detta a cuor leggero, tutto qui.

Un tipo non del tutto lucido seduto accanto a loro non aveva però per niente colto l’ironia della cosa. Si era alzato ed era andato da loro ghignando, facendo proposte sboccate; Heather aveva storto il naso e gli aveva risposto con fermezza e pacatezza che non era interessa, lui non aveva capito l’antifona.

A quel punto, Derek era intervenuto allontanando l’uomo con forza dalle ragazze. Loro lo avevano ringraziato.

Quella sfortunata vicenda, però, aveva dato a Heather un’idea: il giorno dopo lei tornò al pub con una richiesta per Derek.

Non voleva davvero arrivare al college vergine, e non voleva nemmeno che la sua prima volta fosse con un tipo inesperto o con uno dei suoi tanti coetanei fin troppo ansiosi di provare a fare sesso – troppo frettolosi, poco informati sui metodi contraccettivi, e forse pure troppo spesso sotto l’effetto di alcol e droghe durante delle feste. Voleva farlo sentendosi al sicuro, e sapeva delle voci che circolavano su Derek: era uno sicuro, di cui fidarsi – sapeva custodire bene i segreti di molte donne e molti _uomini_ sposati – ed era _bravo_.

«Ti andrebbe?» gli aveva chiesto, col viso chiazzato di rosso dall’imbarazzo, ma senza esitare.

Derek capiva bene cosa voleva dire Heather: se lui avesse potuto tornare indietro nel tempo, avrebbe detto a se stesso diciassettenne di non farlo con Kate, che per la prima volta era meglio non essere disgustosamente innamorati, perché poi c’era il rischio che tutto finisse male e che quel momento importante venisse legato a un brutto ricordo. Meglio affidarsi a una persona per cui non si provavano sentimenti, e che fosse un tipo sicuro e rispettoso.

Heather era giovane e carina, e a Derek non andava l’idea che finisse col farlo con un perfetto idiota durante una qualsiasi misera festa di compleanno per liceali: le rispose che ci stava, non sarebbe stato comunque un grosso sforzo.

In effetti, col senno di poi, a Derek non dispiacque affatto: fu qualcosa di fresco e semplice rispetto alle volte in cui faceva sesso per distrarre se stesso o gli altri. Heather lo salutò ringraziandolo entusiasta, lui annuì ghignando soddisfatto.

Il problema sorse un paio di giorni dopo.

 

 

 

Derek aveva appena finito di servire un panino e una birra a un cliente, quando Stiles entrò nel pub inciampando più del solito.

«Ehi, Derek, amico!» esordì, salutandolo con un ghigno un po’ finto e schiacciandosi di più sulla testa il berretto di lana scura.

Derek lo ricambiò con un’occhiata inespressiva. «No» sentenziò, asciutto e sicuro.

Stiles boccheggiò. «Ma se non ti ho ancora chiesto niente!»

«So che stai per farlo, e la risposta è no».

«Ok» sbuffò il ragazzo, afflosciando le spalle, seccato, «in effetti volevo chiederti qualcosa…»

«Non passerò a te e Scott della birra di nascosto» incalzò Derek atono, togliendo dal bancone dei piatti sporchi e dei boccali svuotati.

«Mi fai finire di parlare?» sbottò Stiles, mettendo le mani avanti.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico, e con il mento gli fece cenno di continuare pure.

«Oh» esalò Stiles, e abbassò lo sguardo, mettendosi all’improvviso a giocare con la punta di un dito a picchiettare la condensa lasciata sul banco da un bicchiere. «Quindi…» mugugnò sottovoce, appena roco, «ho saputo quello che hai fatto per Heather…»

Derek restò inespressivo, e annuì come per dirgli "E allora?"

«Eeeee stavo pensando…» si schiarì la voce ed evitò ancora di guardarlo in faccia, «non è che potresti farlo anche per me?»

Non ricevendo subito una risposta, Stiles alzò timidamente lo sguardo, speranzoso. Derek lo fissò privo di emozioni.

«No».

Stiles boccheggiò di nuovo e sbattè le mani sul bancone di legno, stizzito. «Perché no? Non mi trovi abbastanza attraente?»

Derek gli rivolse un’espressione sarcastica. «Per chi mi hai preso, per il de-verginatore dell’isola?»

«Perché Heather sì e me no?» insisté irritato.

«Perché Heather non ha per padre qualcuno che sapendolo cercherebbe una scusa per sbattermi in galera o farmi chiudere l’attività».

«Ho diciotto anni, mio padre non può approfittare del suo distintivo per impedirmi di fare quello che voglio!»

Derek si mostrò scettico e derisorio. «Ne sei così sicuro?»

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Ascolta, non lo saprà mai nessuno».

«Come se non sapessi che l’istante dopo lo andrai a raccontare a Scott».

«Non sono stupido, lo so che Scott non sa tenere la bocca chiusa: stavolta farò un’eccezione!»

«Ma davvero?»

Stiles artigliò le mani sul banco. «Sai meglio di me in che posto viviamo» parlò serio quanto irritato, «voglio davvero farlo, ma la mia unica possibilità sono dei miei coetanei capaci di accettare di volere scopare una persona del loro stesso sesso solo da ubriachi».

E Derek capiva quello che Stiles voleva dire, lo capiva benissimo, ma scrollò le spalle. «Allora aspetta di essere al college».

«Hai offerto a Heather una prima volta sicura, non puoi proprio offrire questo anche a me?» protestò. «Non voglio perdere la verginità durante la festa di qualche confraternita, non sapendo se di questa persona mi posso fidare o meno, e non me ne frega nulla del romanticismo: non mi importa che la mia prima volta sia con la "persona giusta"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita. «Voglio fare sesso, e voglio che succeda con qualcuno con cui posso sentirmi al sicuro, non…» deglutì a fatica abbassando lo sguardo, «non con qualcuno che poi magari faccia il coglione andando in giro a dire quanto sono impedito a letto».

Anche questa era una cosa che Derek riusciva a capire: Stiles sapeva essere una spina nel fianco, ma la sua curiosità morbosa e il suo essere più sveglio e intelligente degli altri ragazzi dell’isola lo metteva nella posizione ideale per essere il classico bersaglio dei bulli più ottusi. Per certi versi Stiles era diverso dagli altri ragazzi isolani – non era fatto per diventare un pescatore o un ristoratore, era uno di quelli che una volta andato al college non sarebbe tornato mai più a Unalaska – e in molti non lo capivano e lo stuzzicavano deridendolo.

Derek espirò a lungo. «Ne sei proprio sicuro? Non trattare la verginità come un dente dolente da togliere…»

Stiles annuì più volte con forza, sempre mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Voglio davvero farlo. Heather mi ha detto che con lei stato bravo, che non l’hai fatta sentire in imbarazzo… E ci ho riflettuto a lungo». Derek lo fissò scettico. «Sul serio!» insisté Stiles.

Lui lo fissò incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non è una cosa che posso ridarti, se non ti piace».

«Lo so!»

«Mi infastidirai a morte fino a quando non cederò, vero?»

Stiles gli rivolse il migliore dei suoi ghigni furbi. « _Sì_!»

Derek sospirò passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Tuo padre potrebbe uccidermi».

«Non lo saprà anima viva! Te lo giuro!» gli disse supplicante, protraendosi verso di lui.

«Difficile crederti, considerando che non ti ho mai visto fare qualcosa senza Scott» obiettò asciutto.

«Oh, andiamo! È davvero così difficile per te farlo? Voglio dire» e con un gesto goffo s’indicò dalla testa ai piedi, ostentando della sicurezza che non possedeva, «sono pur sempre un bel tipo…»

Derek annuì per nulla convinto. «Sì, un bel tipo di caso psichiatrico».

«È uno sforzo davvero così grande per te?!» insisté ancora.

Derek mise da parte lo strofinaccio che teneva sulla spalla, posò le mani sul banco e gli parlò quieto e diretto. «Perché proprio _me_?»

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e gli rispose bofonchiando. «Sappiamo entrambi quello che si dice di te in giro, ma se finora ti sei scopato più di mezza isola non è perché ti sei imposto di farlo, ma perché la gente ha _voluto_ farlo» precisò scrollando le spalle. «Quindi penso sia abbastanza da ipocriti sparlarti per questo, e poi… sono _gli altri_ a raccontare di essere stati a letto con te, tu non sei il tipo da urlare ai quattro venti con chi fai sesso, e finora nessuno si è mai lamentato dopo averlo fatto con te. Non mi risulta che tu sia davvero rude, troppo violento o irrispettoso, _e ti conosco da una vita_ » precisò deciso, «lo so che sei una brava persona. Mi fido di te. Preferisco affidarmi a qualcuno che conosco» concluse, scrollando di nuovo le spalle.

Derek espirò a fondo e si passò una mano sulla faccia. La parte di lui che avrebbe preso a ceffoni il suo se stesso diciassettenne che aveva perso la verginità con Kate stava dando ragione a Stiles, e stava facendo pressioni affinché cedesse; conosceva Stiles da quando era ancora un bambino e a maggior ragione non gli andava che per la fretta di perdere la verginità finisse con qualcuno che gli facesse male, o che non lo rispettasse a dovere.

Derek ne conosceva di uomini che davano alla propria omosessualità o bisessualità l’etichetta di _vizio_ : scopavano con lui come se fosse uno sfizio da togliersi, e poi tornavano dalle loro mogli sicuri di sé, come se in realtà si fossero appena rosicchiati le unghie di tutta la mano, non goduto perché finalmente avevano ceduto ai propri veri desideri. Derek sapeva che Stiles non sarebbe mai diventato uno di questi uomini, ma non voleva che _finisse_ con uno di questi uomini, perché anche se era un ragazzino fastidioso da morire, aveva un cuore buono, e Derek lo aveva visto crescere.

E poi non sarebbe stato davvero così difficile andare a letto con lui: Stiles era _carino_ , ed era davvero un tipo, di quelli da prendere _a morsi_.

Scrollò la testa e si massaggiò la fronte. «Stacco fra due ore, se per allora sarai ancora deciso su quest’idea strampalata, fatti trovare davanti casa mia» biascicò atono, voltando subito le spalle a Stiles – finse di riordinare delle bottiglie su un ripiano – per non dargli tempo di aggiungere altro. Tuttavia, i suoi sensi lo aiutarono a percepire tutta la felicità ed eccitazione che il ragazzo irradiò all’istante.

Stiles fece un versetto stridulo dalla contentezza e batté le mani sul banco, esaltato. « _Contaci_!» esclamò, prima di uscire dal pub.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo scrollando di nuovo la testa: si augurò davvero di non pentirsene.

 

 

 

Due ore e un quarto dopo, Derek parcheggiò il vecchio pick up davanti casa e vide Stiles seduto sul muretto basso che delimitava il minuscolo giardino fiorito che curava Laura.

Stiles non era venuto con la propria jeep azzurra, ma a piedi, e Derek la giudicò una buona mossa: nessuno si sarebbe posto domande vedendo quell’auto ferma a lungo davanti alla casa degli Hale – e di conseguenza nessuno lo avrebbe riferito allo sceriffo.

Sceso dal pick up, notò subito che Stiles si era cambiato i vestiti e che profumava come se si fosse lavato da poco: sbuffò una risata con un ghigno, trovandolo prevedibile, buffo ma _tenero_.

Quando si avvicinò, Stiles lo salutò con un cenno del capo: teneva le mani in tasca e stava stretto nelle spalle, mantenendo lo sguardo basso; quello che aveva indosso non era propriamente nuovissimo, ma era quello che di solito portava nelle serate più belle, quando usciva con Scott e andava nel retro dell’ _Alrai_ per supplicare Derek o Laura di passargli qualche bottiglia di birra – un berretto nero, il giubbotto scuro senza le maniche sfilacciate, la felpa con il laccio del cappuccio non mangiucchiato, la camicia a quadri nera e rossa e la maglia più normale che forse possedeva; sui jeans c’era l’alone di una vecchia macchia, però.

Derek ricambiò il saluto allo stesso modo, e quando si avviò alla porta, Stiles lo seguì deglutendo a fatica.

«Uhm» esordì Stiles, mentre lui armeggiava con le chiavi, «ce l’hai il preservativo e… tutto il resto?» mugugnò, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo fece entrare dentro prima di lui. «Non è una cosa di cui devi preoccuparti. Non mi mancano» rispose atono.

«Bene» assentì esalando, mentre Derek entrava a sua volta, «perché già solo procurarmi del lubrificante è un inferno su questa isola: temo sempre che qualcuno possa vedermi e dirlo a mio padre». Si strinse di più nelle spalle. «Di solito mi tocca arrangiarmi con qualche crema o lozione per le mani…»

Derek gli parlò con tono cauto e fermo. «Niente creme, stavolta, ho la roba giusta per non farti male» lo rassicurò.

Stiles annuì a testa china.

«Seguimi» lo invitò ad andare con lui su per le scale, verso la sua camera da letto. Di solito evitava di portarsi la gente da scopare a casa, ma Stiles non era esattamente un estraneo, non provava fastidio all’idea di averlo in un suo spazio privato.

Approfittando del fatto che Stiles fosse alle sue spalle, respirò a fondo le sue emozioni: era nervoso, ma non impaurito – Stiles non aveva mai davvero avuto paura di lui o Laura – ed eccitato quanto ansioso. Aveva sempre saputo che Stiles lo trovava attraente, ma quel ragazzo emanava eccitazione pressoché davanti a qualsiasi elemento con gli occhi verdi dotato di un bel faccino – era ancora un adolescente, dopotutto – ma quantomeno quel particolare adesso avrebbe giocato a loro favore.

Entrati in camera, Derek aprì le tapparelle per lasciare filtrare meglio dentro la luce grigia e opaca di quel giorno – in mattinata aveva piovuto, _che novità_. Quando si voltò, trovò Stiles in piedi al centro della stanza, con le mani ancora in tasca e l’aria impacciata.

Derek andò a chiudere la porta sorridendo bonario. «Io comincerei a togliermi il berretto».

Stiles mormorò fra i denti una mezza imprecazione e si sfilò con un gesto brusco e goffo il berretto, schiacciandosi poi alla meglio i capelli. Poi osservò Derek togliersi il giubbotto posandolo su una sedia e fece altrettanto.

Stiles era _molto_ silenzioso, e conoscendo il tipo di persona che era – loquace, impossibile da zittire, sempre rumoroso – non era un buon segno. Capì di doverlo spingere a rilassarsi.

«Hai mai baciato qualcuno, prima d’ora?» gli domandò Derek, tendendo la mano verso di lui, per accennargli a seguirlo verso il letto.

Stiles scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. Derek gli prese una mano e con il pollice gli accarezzò la parte interna del polso, invitandolo a sedersi di fronte a lui sul materasso; poi smise di toccarlo e gli parlò con tono morbido, abbassando lo sguardo per cercare di incrociare i suoi occhi con i propri. «Prima di tutto, mettiamo subito in chiaro delle cose importanti».

Stiles assentì continuando a non spicciare una parola, e lui proseguì a parlare.

«In qualsiasi momento, se ti sentirai a disagio, dimmi di fermarmi e io lo farò, ok? Ti assicuro che chiedere a qualcuno di fermarsi mentre si fa sesso non è da stupidi, e non penserò male di te se mi domanderai di farlo, va bene?»

Stiles respirò a fondo, si morse un labbro e annuì.

«Secondo grande dettaglio: _parla_ » scandì bene la parola pungolando forte il fianco di Stiles con un dito, provocandogli una risatina nervosa. «Dico sul serio: voglio che tu mi dica cosa ti piace e cosa no» "Perché così in caso ti sarà più facile dirmi di fermarmi", aggiunse col pensiero.

«Ok» biascicò Stiles con voce roca.

Solo allora Derek tornò a toccarlo: prese una mano di Stiles e se la portò sul petto, poi gli accarezzò la testa infilando un paio di dita fra i capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Stiles restò fermo impalato e nervoso per dei lunghi secondi, e quando infine Derek sentì la sua mano rilassarsi contro il proprio petto, gli sfiorò la tempia con il naso. Attese che il respiro di Stiles diventasse più lento, e gli depositò dei lievi baci sullo zigomo e sul profilo della mandibola; la mano di Stiles salì fino alla sua spalla, stringendogliela piano.

Continuò a dargli dei baci solo appena sensuali sul viso fino a quando decise di strofinargli il naso sotto il mento; Stiles emise un lieve mormorio di assenso e inclinò la testa all’indietro, e lui procedette a sfiorargli la gola con le labbra.

L’odore dell’eccitazione di Stiles diventò più intenso, Derek lo sentì deglutire a fatica e portare entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle; Derek si lasciò abbracciare e risalì il suo collo con una scia di baci appena un po’ più umidi.

Stiles sembrava ancora indeciso su come toccarlo e _dove_ toccarlo per prima, Derek temporeggiò scoccandogli piccoli baci languidi sul mento e sull’angolo della bocca; quando finalmente lo vide con lo sguardo perso e lo sentì più rilassato e caldo sotto il suo tocco, Derek si decise a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Posò una mano dietro la testa di Stiles per accarezzargli i capelli e indicargli piano di inclinare la testa di lato, assaporando con delicatezza la sua inesperienza e la sua eccitazione. Stiles adesso non era più nervoso, solo ansioso.

A poco a poco, Stiles cominciò a imitare i suoi movimenti e a inseguirgli la lingua con la sua. «Così… piano» gli mormorò Derek contro le labbra umide.

«Mi piace» gli sussurrò Stiles di rimando, con voce roca.

Derek assentì appena, prima di tornare a baciarlo per poi indietreggiare per poggiare la schiena contro il cuscino e la testiera del letto; Stiles lo seguì un po’ impacciato, lui lo calmò iniziando a baciargli il collo e allo stesso tempo premendo le mani sui suoi fianchi, per invitarlo a sistemarsi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

Stiles finalmente cominciò ad accarezzargli le spalle e la schiena, emettendo di tanto in tanto dei sospiri e dei mugolii di piacere, e Derek insisté a baciargli il collo fino a sciogliere qualsiasi altra sua inibizione. Si sentì soddisfatto quando Stiles con un gesto brusco gli prese il viso fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo, di sua iniziativa.

Il cuore di Stiles batteva così forte da essere assordante per le sue orecchie da licantropo, e fra le sue braccia Stiles in quel momento era fragile ma sicuro, e nonostante fosse così eccitato, ispirava in Derek tenerezza, perché la sua inesperienza riusciva comunque a trasparire dai suoi gesti.

Derek desiderò con forza di regalargli una prima volta da ricordare per sempre, voleva lasciargli l’eterna impressione che il sesso era qualcosa di buono e il piacere qualcosa di cui non vergognarsi mai: Stiles in futuro non avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi mai di qualcosa che valesse meno della sua prima esperienza.

Stiles sorrideva e si mordicchiava il labbro fra un bacio e l’altro, e Derek adorava il fatto che oltre a essere eccitato fosse anche _felice_ : preferiva sempre le persone che facevano sesso col sorriso sulle labbra, a quelle che gemevano come se farlo provocasse loro dolore fisico.

Le mani di Stiles lo toccavano scorrendo senza fine dalla schiena al collo ai capelli, e a un tratto Derek girò appena la testa di lato per mordicchiargli il dorso del pollice; Stiles restò incantato a guardarlo, e lui gli leccò e succhiò l’indice togliendogli la felpa slacciata.

Subito dopo, ne approfittò per infilare le mani sotto la camicia e la maglia di Stiles, saggiando il calore della sua pelle sui fianchi e sulla schiena, mentre Stiles restava attaccato alla sua bocca con la propria. Fece scivolare poi una mano sul ventre di Stiles, grattò piano la linea di peluria sopra il bottone dei jeans e risalì il petto fino a stuzzicargli un capezzolo; sentì che a Stiles si mozzò il fiato in gola.

Sorrise compiaciuto contro il suo collo. «Ti piace?»

«Sì» esalò Stiles, muovendo in maniera inconscia il bacino contro il suo.

«Sistemati sopra una mia gamba» gli mormorò all’orecchio.

Stiles lo guardo incerto, ma lui lo baciò fino a quando non fu finalmente a cavalcioni sopra una sua gamba; la mosse per strofinarla contro l’inguine del ragazzo, che gemette e poi si trattenne dallo strusciarsi di rimando.

«Puoi farlo» gli disse Derek, accarezzandogli il viso. «Lo voglio». Desiderava davvero guardare Stiles strusciarsi addosso a lui; spinse di nuovo la gamba all’insù e stavolta Stiles assecondò i suoi movimenti, sospirando forte.

Derek tornò a toccargli il capezzolo, e lui gemette _sorridendo_ e poggiando la fronte sulla sua, continuando a muoversi contro la sua gamba. Derek lo trovo _bellissimo_.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso contro la sua bocca. «Se continuiamo così, potrei venire fra cinque secondi. _Nelle mutante_ ».

Derek ghignò mordicchiandogli il profilo della mandibola. «Ho un’altra idea su come farti venire la prima volta. Spostati».

Stiles si scostò, Derek lo invitò a gesti e lievi spinte a stendersi sulla schiena. Slacciò i jeans di Stiles – ma non glieli tolse – e lui si puntellò sui gomiti per guardare meglio cosa stava per fargli.

Derek gli sollevò la maglia per baciargli languidamente la pancia – Stiles gli accarezzò la nuca e i capelli facendo un lungo mormorio di assenso – poi gli liberò l’erezione dai boxer e vi strinse piano una mano intorno – Stiles sibilò sottovoce una mezza imprecazione.

Sfiorò col naso la peluria sopra l’inguine, gli baciò l’anca e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Stiles con i propri: lo vide _supplicarlo_ con tutto il proprio essere di proseguire, in modo tacito eppure urlato. Derek avrebbe voluto prenderglielo in bocca solo dopo lunghe e attente leccate, ma dopo pochi secondi mandò l’idea al diavolo: i gemiti di Stiles lo stavano tentando troppo, scelse di tenergli i fianchi fermi con le mani e cominciare pure a succhiarglielo.

Stiles si reggeva sui gomiti a stento, aveva il viso chiazzato di rosso e il ventre gli si contraeva a ogni gemito forte; Derek non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

«Sto per venire» biascicò Stiles a fatica, forse un po’ più presto di quanto Derek avrebbe voluto, ma comunque era prevedibile.

Derek gli accarezzò un fianco. «Fallo» gli mormorò, tornando a prenderglielo in bocca per portarlo all’orgasmo.

Stiles venne nel giro di pochi secondi, gemendo il nome di Derek e inclinando la testa all’indietro. Quando riabbassò lo sguardo verso Derek, aveva ancora il fiato corto e il viso arrossato, ma sorrideva fissandolo pieno di meraviglia.

Derek si sentì in dovere di baciarlo subito sulla bocca, a lungo.

Stiles sorrise contro le sue labbra. «Avevo sempre avuto il sospetto che nei porno esagerassero, che non potesse essere davvero _così_ eccitante».

«Ti sei ricreduto?» ghignò Derek, soddisfatto e mordendosi un labbro mentre gli sfilava del tutto i jeans.

«Abbastanza» rispose, fingendo nonchalance mentre si toglieva la camicia.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica, prima di portarsi le mani sul retro del colletto della maglia, per sfilarsela.

Stiles era molto più a suo agio, adesso, sorrideva e baciava Derek mentre si aiutavano a vicenda a togliersi gli ultimi indumenti di dosso. Non tornò a essere nervoso nemmeno quando vide Derek prendere dal cassetto del comodino il flacone di lubrificante e la scatola di preservativi.

«Sai già come vuoi farlo?» gli chiese Derek, osservandolo fissargli gli addominali; gli posò una mano sulla nuca e lo invitò piano a baciarglieli pure, se lo voleva. Stiles lo fece mugolando soddisfatto.

«Credo che mi piaccia di più essere preso» mugugnò salendo a baciargli il petto. «O almeno penso… e la cosa che mi eccita di più quando… quando…»

«Quando ti masturbi?» terminò per lui Derek, accarezzandogli la testa.

«Sì» esalò, puntando gli occhi sull’erezione di Derek.

«Lo sai che puoi anche provare il ruolo inverso, vero? Non esistono delle regole fisse».

Stiles deglutì a fatica, e con una sicurezza inaspettata strinse la mano attorno l’erezione di Derek – facendogli sibilare un’imprecazione. «Voglio _questo_ dentro di me» mormorò roco, ma deciso.

«Ok» esalò Derek, leccandosi le labbra prima di prendergli il viso fra le mani per baciarlo un’ultima volta, in modo più sporco di prima. «Girati».

Osservò Stiles sistemarsi a carponi sul letto davanti a lui, sentendo dentro di sé la sua parte animale provare con forza ad andare fuori sincrono con quella umana. Derek percepiva l’impulso di _prendere e marchiare_ , e per un attimo socchiuse gli occhi immaginando quanto avrebbe goduto nel farlo. Non era però il momento più appropriato per farlo: Stiles era solo un adolescente alla sua prima volta, non era il caso di comportarsi come una bestia lasciandogli dei segni sul corpo, quella era un tipo di aggressività da relegare ad altre occasioni.

Si chinò a depositare dei baci sulle spalle di Stiles e gli mormorò delle rassicurazioni contro la nuca, e quando lo sentì emanare di nuovo eccitazione quanto prima iniziò a toccargli il sedere. Glielo palpò sussurrandogli all’orecchio quanto gli piaceva, e Stiles in risposta gemette una frase inarticolata.

Si versò del lubrificante sulle dita, lo riscaldò e poi piano e con attenzione procedette a preparare Stiles. Per tutto il tempo restò con la bocca attaccata alla sua spalla, invitandolo a respirare e a rilassarsi ogni volta che aggiungeva un dito. Gli diceva quanto stava andando bene e quanto era bello, e Stiles si perdeva in lunghe litanie su quanto gli stesse piacendo.

Spacchettò il preservativo con i denti, fissando come la schiena di Stiles – umida di sudore – si alzava e abbassava a ogni respiro. Gli posò le mani sui fianchi e iniziò a penetrarlo, facendo attenzione al modo in cui Stiles respirava; non appena lo sentì respirare come se provasse dolore e non piacere – ed emanare sofferenza – si fermò e si abbassò a parlargli all’orecchio.

«Puoi dirmi di fermarmi quando vuoi» gli ricordò.

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, non fermarti… dammi solo… dammi solo qualche secondo».

«Ok». Strofinò il naso contro la sua nuca mormorandogli altre rassicurazioni – _Va tutto bene, respira, sei bellissimo_ – e riprese solo quando Stiles gli biascicò di continuare pure.

Fu quasi estenuante riuscire ad arrivare al punto di penetrarlo fino in fondo, ma dopo… fu più che ripagato. A ogni sua spinta, Stiles gemeva senza ritegno, in modo osceno, e Derek si sentiva impazzire.

Vide le mani di Stiles artigliare le lenzuola, gli strinse di più i fianchi e cominciò a spingere più forte, a un ritmo quasi animalesco. Fare sesso con Stiles si stava rivelando qualcosa di fresco e nuovo, capace di rigenerarlo.

Nel momento in cui Stiles cominciò a invocare il suo nome sempre più forte, Derek lo spinse a stare sulle ginocchia, facendogli premere la schiena all’indietro contro il suo petto; nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles e gli circondò l’erezione con una mano.

«Ti piace?» gli chiese Derek, perché aveva il _bisogno_ di sentirglielo dire.

«Mi piace. Mi piace da morire» gemette in risposta, e _sorrideva_ , e Derek sentì la necessità di divorargli il collo.

Trovò impossibile resistere all’impulso di _morderlo_ : con l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità che aveva ancora si disse che un piccolo morso dato sulla spalla e senza zanne non avrebbe fatto male.

Lo morse reprimendo a stento un ringhio, e in risposta Stiles _venne_.

Stiles crollò in avanti reggendosi a malapena sulle ginocchia, Derek spinse ancora un paio di volte dentro di lui prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta. Fu _accecante_.

A fatica, si distesero su di un fianco, l’uno di fronte all’altro, e sebbene Derek avesse ancora poco fiato e si sentisse stordito, andò subito a controllare il morso che gli aveva dato: era giusto appena arrossato, non c’erano tracce di sangue.

Stiles sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. «Non mi hai fatto male» lo rassicurò con un sorriso.

«Bene» esalò roco, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «È stato bello?» Era di fondamentale importanza che Stiles ricordasse per sempre la prima volta come una cosa bella. Derek, non poteva vedere la sua faccia, ma lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso.

«Puoi dirlo forte!»

Derek fece un mormorio di assenso contro il suo collo. «Lo sai però che adesso dobbiamo pulirci subito, prima di restare appiccicati».

Stiles sorrise di nuovo. «Questa è una cosa che fa schifo».

«Lo so, sono dei problemi grossi» biascicò ironico, inspirando a fondo e sollevandosi appena per guardarlo in faccia.

Stiles era raggiante, anche se esausto. Derek lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo, provando a metterci dentro solo dedizione e conforto – voleva evitare che da un momento all’altro l’atmosfera si raffreddasse e Stiles prendesse troppo coscienza di ciò che avevano appena fatto, piombando nell’imbarazzo.

Posò la fronte contro quella di Stiles. «Dovrà restare un segreto, lo sai, vero?» gli disse serio.

Stiles assentì accarezzandogli i capelli. «Tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno. E comunque, fra un paio di mesi partirò per il college» lo rassicurò.

Derek, per un breve istante, immaginò l’isola senza più la presenza di Stiles, sempre pronto a ficcanasare ovunque con i suoi modi spicci ma goffi quanto rudi. Si sentì un po’ vuoto.

«E dove andrai, di preciso?»

«New York».

Derek pensò che in fondo Stiles se lo meritava eccome di andare in una città così grande, dopo una vita passata chiuso in gabbia.

«Penso che ti piacerà lì» mormorò, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca, stavolta con più intensità di prima.

Certe volte odiava quanto la vita sull’isola lo avesse reso territoriale, e questa era una di quelle volte.

Sperava almeno che la sua parte animale avrebbe lasciato andare presto l’idea di possedere Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Piccola nota:** [info](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bandiera_dell'Alaska) sulla bandiera dell'Alaska.


	2. Seconda Parte

 

Derek detestava il periodo prossimo al solstizio d’estate: per giorni il sole tramontava per un pelo e per poco, e le notti erano _fottutamente chiare_.

Non soffrire il caldo era d’aiuto – la _gioia_ della bella stagione era che la temperatura non andava di moltissimo al di sotto dello zero, ma si fermava allo zero o poco sopra – ma lui e Laura non riuscivano a non essere costantemente nervosi, sempre a un passo dal commettere un omicidio per un nonnulla. Passavano lunghi minuti a sudare freddo massaggiandosi il collo, respirando a fondo per evitare di fare scattare gli artigli o le zanne. La loro parte animale non poteva raggiungere l’oscurità vera e propria, era un po’ come essere dei tossicodipendenti in crisi d’astinenza.

Se fossero nati e cresciuti a Unalaska forse sarebbe stato più facile da sopportare.

Derek viveva la perenne e stressante sensazione di non riuscire a raggiungere solo per un pelo qualcosa che desiderava toccare.

Era andato a letto con Stiles giusto un paio di giorni prima che il periodo delle notti chiare iniziasse, e ricordava ancora molto bene quanto era stato bello – la più perfetta delle distrazioni. A lavoro, durante le pause, usciva sul retro a fumare, tenendo la schiena appoggiata contro il muro e la testa inclinata verso il cielo grigio; nella sua mente riecheggiava forte il bisogno di una nuova distrazione e come Stiles potesse aiutarlo perché era qualcosa di _nuovo e fresco_. Derek graffiava il muro con gli artigli e si riscuoteva.

Provò ad andare a letto con una donna che aveva il marito impegnato al largo su un peschereccio, e che trascurava i suoi bisogni di fare sesso in modo più _animalesco_. Meno di venti ore dopo s’infilò nel letto di un commerciante di reti per frutti di mare che era lì di passaggio, e che voleva approfittarne per soddisfare il proprio _vizio_ lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete.

Con grande rammarico di Derek, quelle due volte non funzionarono, perché col tempo era diventato più territoriale, e quello era uno dei periodi dell’anno in cui la sua parte animale e quella umana andavano fuori sincrono, e voleva _distrarsi, distrarsi, distrarsi_ dal peso che sentiva sui polmoni e dal prurito incessante che aveva sotto pelle. E su di lui l’alcol non aveva alcun effetto.

Non poteva ubriacarsi e la parte più irrazionale di lui si era fissata che al momento la cosa migliore per distrarsi fosse Stiles.

Fra una settimana sarebbe sorta la luna piena, e questo era un pensiero terrorizzante, visto come erano messe le cose.

Dopo che lo avevano fatto, Stiles era andato via poco più di mezz’ora dopo, con un sorriso timido sulle labbra, ma felice. Nei giorni successivi, era accaduto un paio di volte che si incrociassero per le strade di Dutch Harbor, ma si erano solo scambiati degli sguardi con una complicità appena accennata.

Non era giusto cercare Stiles, si erano accordati fin dall’inizio che sarebbe successo una volta sola, e Derek non poteva ignorare i sottili pericoli che avrebbe corso se lo sceriffo lo avesse scoperto: lui era il cattivo ragazzo dell’isola, quello con l’aspetto minaccioso e dalle minacce verbali facili, col passato misterioso e con la lista di amanti infinita, e Stiles era l’unico figlio di un uomo che aveva perso sua moglie in maniera prematura. Lui stesso al posto dello sceriffo avrebbe preferito un tipo così lontano da Stiles.

Tra l’altro, alle spalle di Derek e Laura c’era un’intera verità _sovrannaturale_ che poteva essere scoperta: meglio che lo sceriffo non ci mettesse becco andando a caccia di modi per tenerlo lontano da Stiles.

Era così esausto di sentirsi teso, nervoso e irascibile, che quando sentì l’odore di Stiles all’inizio ebbe l’impressione che fosse solo un’illusione il fatto che stesse venendo in sua direzione.

Era quasi sera, a dispetto della sempiterna luce diurna grigia e spenta che illuminava la città, e stava fumando l’ennesima sigaretta prima di tornare dietro il banco dell’ _Alrai_ per il suo ultimo turno della giornata. Alzò piano lo sguardo verso l’alto, e come prima cosa vide le scarpe di Stiles, sporche di ghiaccio sciolto, poi un po’ più su vide le sue mani dentro le tasche dei jeans, e ancora più sopra le ciocche di capelli che sfuggivano da sotto il berretto e il viso chiazzato di rosso.

«Ehi» esordì Stiles quieto, stretto nelle spalle ed emanando un intenso odore di _eccitazione_.

«Ehi» lo salutò di rimando, inespressivo e con voce roca; espirò, il fumo era bianco e fitto come nebbia a quella temperatura. Mosse la testa e inarcò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli cosa volesse.

Stiles si guardò intorno, forse per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni. «Mi stavo chiedendo…» si grattò la nuca, «per caso hai la regola di non andare mai a letto due volte con la stessa persona?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «E per caso a te sembro un donnaiolo macchietta uscito da un film di serie B?»

Lui protestò mugugnando e fissando l’asfalto. «Non posso mica conoscere le tue abitudini private».

Derek espirò a fondo, gli parlò calmo ma inespressivo. «Sei qui perché vuoi qualcosa da me. Dimmi cosa».

Stiles si umettò le labbra, prima di rispondergli. «Mi è piaciuto davvero farlo con te, solo… vorrei provare anche _altro_ …»

«Tipo?» incalzò pacato.

Lui tirò su col naso e sembrò ostinarsi a sforzarsi di guardarlo dritto in faccia – come unico risultato irradiò impaccio. «Posso essere io a farti un pompino stavolta?»

A Derek mancò il fiato per una manciata di secondi; cercò di non mostrare alcuna emozione, buttò la sigaretta e terra e la pestò per spegnerla. «Vieni qui» mormorò a Stiles. Lui non se lo fece dire due volte.

Derek posò una mano sulla nuca di Stiles, lui gli afferrò i lembi del giubbotto aperto, e si baciarono sulla bocca come se non avessero più tempo a disposizione per farlo un’altra volta.

Derek controllò con il suo udito da licantropo che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, spinse di più Stiles verso sé e continuò a baciarlo allargando appena le gambe, per invitarlo a sistemare i piedi fra i suoi. Il corpo di Stiles emanava calore, eccitazione ed esaltazione: Derek lo adorava e finalmente stava provando _sollievo_.

Accarezzò il viso di Stiles schioccandogli a ripetizione piccoli baci sensuali sulle labbra. «Vieni da me fra un’ora e mezza, come l’altra volta». Stiles annuì e poi si avventò sulla sua bocca per approfondire il bacio di sua iniziativa.

Si separarono a fatica, e Derek lo guardò andare via provando della malinconia struggente – Stiles si voltò più volte a guardarlo.

Era davvero sbagliato approfittare dei desideri di Stiles, ma dannazione se Derek aveva bisogno di un po’ di altro sollievo.

 

 

 

Chiusa la porta di casa, vi spinse contro Stiles di spalle, sfilandogli il giubbotto mentre gli percorreva il profilo del collo con la punta del naso; Stiles sibilò un’imprecazione e gli mise le mani sulla testa per spingerlo a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Lasciarono cadere a terra giubbotti e berretto; Derek non fu soddisfatto fino a quando non sentì Stiles mugolare contro le sue labbra e muovere in avanti il bacino verso il suo: solo allora intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue e lo portò in camera da letto.

«Vuoi stare sul letto o sul pavimento?» chiese a Stiles; sapeva di sicuro che doveva avere parecchie fantasie a riguardo, voleva accontentarlo.

Stiles sembrò ponderare la risposta per qualche secondo. «Pavimento» disse infine, esalando e togliendosi la felpa.

Derek si sedette sul materasso e buttò un cuscino ai propri piedi, per fare stare a Stiles le ginocchia più comode; non appena Stiles si sistemò fra le sue gambe, lui lo afferrò per il mento per baciarlo sulla bocca ancora una volta.

«Un paio di raccomandazioni» gli mormorò Derek, fissandolo negli occhi, «lascia stare quello che finora hai visto nei porno». Stiles roteò gli occhi, lui gli strinse appena più forte il mento. «Dico sul serio» rimarcò, «non sforzarti né di prenderlo tutto in bocca, né di inghiottire: ti preferisco quando non cerchi di suicidarti tramite sesso orale». Lui in risposta arricciò il naso in una smorfia derisoria. A quanto sembrava diventava particolarmente quieto quando si trattava di sesso: era un dettaglio che Derek stava imparando ad apprezzare, perché in cambio diventava molto espressivo.

«Un’altra cosa» aggiunse Derek, «quando in futuro ti capiterà di farlo con altri, se per qualsiasi motivo non ti andrà che ti tengano una mano sulla testa, _dillo_ , ok?»

Lui assentì e poi si tolse dal viso le mani di Derek, facendosi spazio. «Lascia che…» e con espressione attenta gli slacciò i jeans.

Stiles strinse appena una mano attorno all’erezione di Derek, guardandola con velata meraviglia, come se non riuscisse a credere di stare per fare una cosa simile, e in quel momento era come più piaceva a Derek: eccitato e felice.

Derek con il pollice tracciò i contorni delle labbra di Stiles, continuando a osservare come lui gli guardava l’erezione, e quando Stiles si decise a posare appena la bocca sulla punta, non fu solo eccitante, fu anche inaspettatamente _dolce_.

Stiles sperimentò parecchio, con insistenza, entusiasmo e una visibile adorazione di sottofondo; sembrava ansioso di sentire i gemiti di Derek in risposta e di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo verso il suo. Derek gli accarezzò la testa, e quando vide Stiles replicare al gesto chiudendo gli occhi e mugolando di piacere intorno alla sua erezione, imprecò e _artigliò_ le dita sul suo capo, cominciando ad accompagnare con la mano i suoi movimenti.

Stiles, ai suoi piedi e fra le sue gambe, era _bellissimo_. Derek riuscì a stento a premergli una mano sulla fronte per fargli cenno di allontanarsi perché stava per venire. Stiles lo portò all’orgasmo masturbandolo con una mano, sussurrandogli in modo schietto e _osceno_ quanto gli era piaciuto averlo in bocca.

Derek venne _tremando_ , e si abbassò subito a prendere il viso di Stiles fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto e felice ma _tenero_ , strofinando il naso contro il suo; poi dovette ricordarsi dove Derek teneva i kleenex, perché si alzò dal pavimento e andò a cercarli nel comodino trovandoli a colpo sicuro; li passò a Derek, che lo ringraziò con un sorriso sbuffato.

Fece leva con le mani all’indietro per sistemarsi meglio sul letto, osservando Stiles togliersi la camicia e poi accomodarsi fra le sue braccia e fra le sue gambe.

Derek trovò impossibile non tempestargli il collo di baci. «Vuoi scopare, vero?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, portando una mano sopra il suo inguine e strappandogli un gemito roco.

« _Sì_ ».

Si spogliarono in maniera veloce buttando a casaccio i vestiti sul pavimento – Derek sentì il proprio cellulare, nella tasca dei jeans, fare un tonfo forte, ma non riuscì a importargliene qualcosa – e per tutto il tempo Derek si fissò a mordicchiarli il profilo della mandibola.

«Mi piace quando mi mordi» biascicò Stiles, premendo una mano contro la nuca di Derek e inclinando di più la testa all’indietro. Derek colse l’invito implicito a morderlo sul collo, sentendosi impazzire.

Faticò a trattenere le zanne, ma… era una sensazione così intensa e bella lasciarsi completamente andare, ed essere consapevoli di avere fra le mani le prime esperienze di Stiles. Voleva che Stiles non dimenticasse mai quello che stavano facendo, _mai_.

Stavolta preparò Stiles facendolo stendere di schiena sul materasso, premendo il naso nell’interno coscia per respirare a fondo il suo odore e lasciandogli dei baci sulle ginocchia e sull’anca. Stiles adesso sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando Derek cominciò a penetrarlo, era più rilassato della volta precedente, solo prese il viso di Derek fra le mani per costringerlo piano a guardarlo in faccia a ogni spinta.

Era intimo, intenso, Derek riusciva a vedere le espressioni che faceva Stiles ogni volta che gemeva invocando il suo nome; poteva immaginare con poca difficoltà cosa Stiles stesse invece vedendo sul suo viso.

Nell’attimo in cui percepì che Stiles stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo, gli morse forte la spalla, in un punto che poteva essere facilmente coperto con i vestiti. Stiles venne con un gemito sfiatato, e poi restò a guardarlo con sguardo perso mentre lui continuava a spingergli dentro per venire a sua volta.

«Sei bellissimo quando vieni» gli sussurrò Stiles contro la tempia, quando stremato quasi gli crollò addosso.

Derek si sentiva spaesato, svuotato ma finalmente _rilassato_ : si stese su di un fianco invitando Stiles a gesti a intrecciare gli arti ai suoi, e nascoste la testa nell’incavo del suo collo per respirare il suo odore ancora a lungo.

Non si parlarono per un paio di minuti interminabili ma confortevoli, in cui Derek si lasciò cullare dal modo in cui Stiles gli accarezzava la nuca con la punta delle dita.

«Quindi…» bofonchiò Stiles, appena esitante, «possiamo continuare a farlo quando ci va?»

Derek si accoccolò di più contro il suo collo e mandò al diavolo qualsiasi pensiero razionale e buona ragione per non concordare. _Ne aveva bisogno_.

«Sì».

 

 

 

Stiles era diverso dalla gran parte delle persone con cui Derek era stato a letto. Brillava di luce propria perché aveva degli interessi diversi rispetto a una grossa fetta degli isolani, e sembrava sempre in lotta contro la routine sicura che le condizioni naturali imponevano all’arcipelago.

Stiles aveva scelto di imparare il russo per capire meglio la lingua aleutina, quella che parlavano ormai solo poche centinaia di persone nelle isole circostanti – Derek sospettava che Stiles fosse andato _a caccia_ di qualche povero vecchio che gli insegnasse a parlarla. Era affascinato dalle lingue eschimo-aleutine, dall’etnia eschimese e di come le loro storie fossero tramandate solo via orale e si stessero perdendo.

Stiles giudicava un peccato che il tempo e la modernizzazione stesse spazzando via queste cose. «Le loro storie differiscono abbastanza dalla maggior parte di quelle che conosciamo sulle civiltà più antiche» aveva detto una volta a Derek, «per esempio, lo sapevi che i loro racconti mitologici sono davvero pochi? Agli eschimesi non frega davvero un cazzo di capire com’è nata la Terra» aveva aggiunto con un ghigno divertito, «ogni tanto accennano a com’è nato secondo loro il Sole, o la Luna, e parlano un po’ della dea del mare, ma per il resto le loro storie sono molto _umane_ , anche se favolistiche».

Stiles parlava spesso di come gli eschimesi non avevano capi, del loro stile di vita anarchico privo di inibizioni, castighi o punizioni, e dal modo in cui raccontava ciò a Derek traspariva in modo chiaro il suo rapporto contrastato con Unalaska. Stiles non vedeva la nebbia e la scogliera come una rete protettiva per l’isola, ma come un recinto vecchio ma solido che non gli permetteva di vedere cosa ci fosse _oltre_ ; era innamorato della storia e della cultura del proprio paese, delle leggende più antiche, ma non voleva restare chiuso dentro di esse.

Derek intrecciava le dita ai capelli di Stiles e i propri pensieri alle sue parole riguardo culture quasi perdute, lasciando che per qualche minuto Stiles lo portasse lontano per fargli respirare aria nuova.

Aveva bisogno di questo, di qualcosa di nuovo, fresco e lucente, come il riflesso del sole invernale su una lunga distesa di neve fresca – come aveva sempre immaginato Stiles.

Qualche volta Derek si lasciò pure andare raccontandogli qualche escursione fatta con la propria famiglia in una delle foreste del nord della California, e delle vacanze brevi nel Messico, nel _deserto_. Stiles ascoltava tutto con avidità, e non gli poneva mai domande sui suoi familiari – in città era risaputo che lui e Laura avevano perso tutta la famiglia in una tragedia.

Per Stiles, Derek non era un vizio né una distrazione, benché fosse un segreto: era solo pura scoperta, la meraviglia del piacere del sesso. Stiles andava a letto con lui restando onesto con se stesso, e Derek finiva con l’adorare ogni secondo di quello che facevano.

Facevano sesso più volte alla settimana, e quando non lo facevano passavano almeno dei lunghi minuti a baciarsi. Stiles aveva memorizzato gli orari delle pause di Derek, e aveva iniziato a venire a trovarlo sul retro del pub – mentre fumava – portandogli da mangiare della roba che di solito loro nel locale non cucinavano – tipo la pizza. Derek amava ringraziarlo baciandolo sul collo fino a farlo eccitare a morte.

Un tardo pomeriggio, Derek aveva afferrato Stiles per il polso e lo aveva trascinato con sé fino a dentro il magazzino dell’ _Alrai_ ; gli aveva fatto poggiare le mani al muro, gli aveva abbassato i jeans e l’aveva scopato lì, mormorandogli fra i denti di non gemere forte, per non attirare l’attenzione, mentre spingeva dentro di lui con un ritmo violento.

Stiles viveva in libertà chi era e i propri bisogni e desideri. Derek no, forse per questo stava necessitando sempre più di lui.

Ogni tanto Derek l’osservava mentre parlava entusiasta e affascinato di come volesse saperne di più su altre tribù ed etnie di nativi americani, non solo degli eschimesi. E Derek lo sapeva, _lo sapeva_ , che Stiles un giorno di certo avrebbe lasciato l’isola per sempre per farlo.

Ma se quella era una cosa che avrebbe permesso a Stiles di non smettere di brillare, a Derek non sarebbe mai dispiaciuto vederlo andare via, solo… gli procurava uno strano dolore sordo al petto, a volte.

 

 

 

Quella era stata una giornata intensa al pub: erano venuti lì degli equipaggi dediti alla pesca del granchio gigante, per riunirsi per discutere mangiando. La stagione della caccia a quel crostaceo iniziava a ottobre, ma era abbastanza… _mortale_ viste le condizioni in cui si svolgeva – ma anche estremamente redditizia – e quindi fin da quel momento i capitani stavano confrontando le perdite avute l’anno precedente e quali membri degli equipaggi convincere con delicatezza a smettere di proporsi per la pesca: di solito si ritornava al porto _molto ammaccati_ – le onde erano alte dai sei ai dodici metri, il gelo non perdonava e le reti, una volta issate piene sui pescherecci, diventavano dei proiettili vaganti dal peso e la durezza enorme – e c’era un limite alle volte in cui un corpo umano poteva sopportare tale condizioni estreme di vita e dei colpi ricevuti, ma alcuni insistevano col proseguire il proprio lavoro, mettendo così in pericoloso se stessi e il resto della ciurma.

Derek non poteva non capire il fascino di una simile pesca: i rischi che la rendevano letale erano anche quelli che davano iniezioni su iniezioni di adrenalina, cosa importante per la gente che viveva lì – Dutch Harbor era il punto centrale della caccia al granchio gigante. Lui stesso era un predatore, e in certi momenti aveva accarezzato l’idea di imbarcarsi per farlo, ma l’idea di morire in mare l’aveva fatto sempre desistere: non voleva lasciare Laura da sola.

In definitiva, aveva passato le ultime ore al pub a sentire per sottofondo della gente che raccontava esaltata delle vicende orribili e spaventose bevendo birra, o a elencare i vari incidenti terrorizzanti che li stavano portando a spingere un membro dell’equipaggio a farsi da parte.

Stiles aveva _adorato_ stare al banco ad ascoltare i vecchi parlare, mangiando patatine fritte mentre Derek lavorava. Poi aveva offerto a Derek un pompino nel magazzino – e lui non aveva rifiutato.

Rincasato, Derek lanciò le chiavi sul tavolino all’ingresso – centrando una vecchia conchiglia che fungeva da ciotola e soprammobile – e le sue narici furono subito invase dall’odore delle emozioni di Laura. Era furiosa, delusa e amareggiata. E sofferente.

Derek, camminando verso il salotto, vide che sul tavolo della cucina c’era una bottiglia di whiskey aperta mezza vuota, e contro il muro c’era sfracellato un bicchiere di vetro. Prese la bottiglia per trarne dei lunghi sorsi a canna e raggiunse Laura sul divano.

La trovò che fumava con espressione persa quanto gelida, tenendo la sigaretta con le mani _artigliate_ ; aveva le iridi _rosse_.

Non era la prima volta che negli ultimi tempi vedeva Laura così, capì subito di cosa doveva trattarsi.

Da un paio di mesi, Laura andava a letto quasi regolarmente con Matha, e se continuava a concedersi delle notti anche con altre donne era solo per avere un antidolorifico per tutti i dilemmi, la rabbia e i dolori che Martha portava con sé.

Martha aveva venticinque anni, tre bambini piccoli e un marito che la picchiava solo perché poteva farlo. Quel tipo non beveva neanche, anzi era un maniaco del controllo, solo che visto che era lui che manteneva la famiglia e che aveva dato a Martha una bella casa, una bella macchina e tutto il necessario per avere una vita da casalinga serena, pretendeva sempre il massimo da lei, e la riempiva di botte non appena lei, secondo la sua mente da psicopatico, sbagliava.

Laura era l’unico sollievo di Martha, solo che quest’ultima si concedeva ciò con _terrore_ , e Laura non sapeva più come convincerla a lasciare il marito: lei insisteva che non poteva farlo, perché secondo lei lui aveva ragione a dire che le doveva tutto, e che lei era niente senza di lui.

Durante un pestaggio particolarmente forte, Laura aveva portato Martha e i suoi figli a rifugiarsi per un paio di giorni al campo di ricerca di David. Poi il marito aveva chiamato Martha piangendo isterico e lei aveva ceduto ed era ritornata, perché "vedi, lui ha davvero bisogno di me".

David e Derek spesso ne parlavano in privato di quanto quella relazione stesse diventando tossica per Laura, di come la stesse logorando dentro – le reazioni di Laura in merito ormai erano diventate abbastanza forti da essere notate anche dal padre, che aveva chiesto cosa stesse succedendo. Secondo loro, Laura avrebbe solo dovuto denunciare quell’uomo e spingere Martha verso persone che la curassero, e smetterla di temporeggiare solo per paura che poi Martha la odiasse. Peccato che nessuno dei due si sentisse in diritto di discutere di ciò con Laura: non è che loro avessero a confronto relazioni di successo – David aveva divorziato da loro madre, Derek era stato con Kate che poi aveva dato fuoco alla sua famiglia.

Derek bevve un altro sorso e si sedette accanto alla sorella, fissando la parete di fronte a sé nell’attesa che fosse lei a esordire.

«Il figlio di puttana l’ha pestata di nuovo a sangue» biascicò Laura infine, inespressiva e guardando solo di fronte a sé; picchiettò la sigaretta sopra il posacenere posato in equilibrio sopra il bracciolo del divano.

Derek annuì vago. «Potremmo pur sempre ucciderlo» propose atono, facendo scattare gli artigli della mano e agitando appena le dita.

Laura fece un altro tiro e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No, da queste parti non ci sono bestie selvagge abbastanza grandi su cui fare ricadere la colpa: il caso attirerebbe l’attenzione dei cacciatori con troppa facilità» espirò fumo.

«È un peccato».

«Già».

«L’amore fa schifo» esalò lui, ostentando sarcasmo.

«Non voglio amore, voglio meno problemi» ribatté Laura, con voce impastata e continuando a fissare il muro. «A te come va con Stiles?»

Era stato inutile fin dall’inizio nasconderle di Stiles, dato che poteva sentire il suo odore addosso a lui – e soprattutto l’odore delle sue emozioni – ma comunque non era abitudine né di Derek né di Laura impicciarsi l’uno nella vita sentimentale e sessuale dell’altra.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «A settembre partirà per il college, a New York». Bevve un altro sorso.

Laura annuì senza guardarlo in faccia «L’amore fa schifo» ripeté a sua volta. Spense la sigaretta premendola al centro del posacenere, inspirò a fondo e si accoccolò contro il fianco del fratello, poggiando la guancia contro la sua spalla.

«David mi ha detto che a questo punto è meglio che denunci il figlio di puttana e basta» mormorò Laura, con aria assente e voce flebile – non aveva però più le iride rosse, né gli artigli al posto delle unghie.

Derek girò di poco la testa verso di lei e annuì strofinando il naso contro i suoi capelli. Era grato a David per essersi infine sbilanciato, anche se non era un gesto inconsueto da parte sua: quando era necessario che a uno dei suoi figli fosse fatta notare qualcosa, a un certo punto era sempre lui a farsi avanti, piuttosto che lasciare che uno dei due fratelli lo dicesse all’altro; David sapeva che nonostante tutto lo vedevano come un membro esterno alla famiglia, quindi per non creare attriti fra dei Derek e Laura irritati o infastiditi, sceglieva di prendersi sempre lui la colpa per avere detto la verità o l’ovvio, piuttosto che farli litigare fra di loro.

«David ha ragione» le sussurrò di rimando.

Lei sospirò stanca. «Molto probabilmente adesso la metterà incinta. Lo fa sempre dopo gli episodi di violenza più eclatanti» precisò con sarcasmo, «come per riaffermare il suo ruolo di _padrone_ e quanto può possederla. Ed è così che l’ha sposata: le ha detto che lo facevano senza preservativo perché tanto se restava incinta la sposava». Adesso si spiegava il numero alto di figli in poco tempo.

«Questa storia sta facendo del male anche a te, devi solo aiutarla a uscirne in modo diretto e poi prendere delle distanze».

Laura distorse il volto in un’espressione di sofferenza. «Martha ha solo me, se smette di fidarsi di me perché ho denunciato quel porco, per lei sarà la fine» obiettò.

«Non è così e lo sai: esistono persone adatte ad aiutare donne a cui accadono cose simili. Non pensare solo come un licantropo territoriale» la riprese con tono cauto e leggero.

Lei emise un lungo brontolio indistinto. «Ci penserò» esalò, con lieve ringhio scornato nella voce.

Trascorsero un paio di minuti in silenzio, cullandosi l’uno nel conforto dell’altro; poi Laura riaprì bocca.

«Sembri molto deciso a non continuare la tua storia con Stiles – puzzi di rassegnazione. Preferisci proprio non avere una relaziona a distanza?»

Derek espirò a fondo. «Più che non continuare, voglio che non si trasformi in qualcosa: andrà a New York, Laura, dove _tu_ andavi al college. Non sappiamo se lì nei dintorni ci sia ancora qualcuno o qualcosa che aspetti un tuo ritorno o delle tracce di noi: non voglio mettere in pericolo né lui né noi».

Laura sospirò stanca. «Comprensibile».

«E non voglio nemmeno che lui senta di avere ancora troppi legami con quest’isola, oltre a quello con suo padre» aggiunse atono. «A Stiles non piace stare qua, non voglio mettergli addosso qualcosa che lo freni».

«L’amore fa schifo» ripeté lei, monocorde.

«Già» esalò, sentendosi esausto e poggiando all’indietro il capo contro la testiera.

«È un peccato però che Stiles vada _proprio_ a New York» rimarcò Laura. «Se ci rifletti, nel caso di mamma e papà la lontananza ha un po’ funzionato» e alzò la testa per guardarlo in faccia, inarcando un sopracciglio abbozzando un sorriso furbo, «lo sapevi che, dopo il divorzio, ogni tanto passavano delle lunghe ore al telefono nel cuore della notte?»

Derek sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Lo so, mi è capitato di sentire mamma parlare, certe volte che di notte andavo in cucina a bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Col senno di poi, mi chiedo com’è che proprio non siano riusciti a scendere a dei sani compromessi per restare insieme». _Ora_ sapeva che, nonostante tutto, per David sua madre sarebbe stata l’unica donna della sua vita _per sempre_. Non c’erano mai state tracce di altre relazioni addosso a lui, e Derek dubitava che ci sarebbero state in futuro.

«Ti ha mai parlato di mamma?» gli chiese Laura, con voce velata di malinconia. Lui le rispose scuotendo la testa in cenno di diniego; Laura sospirò rassegnata. «Gli somigliamo proprio: noi _non parliamo_ ».

Derek replicò con un vago mormorio di assenso.

A volte Derek _temeva_ il giorno in cui avrebbe iniziato a parlare.

 

 

 

Era un comune tardo pomeriggio piovoso, la camera di Derek era invasa dalla luce grigia e fredda che filtrava dalla finestra, e lui era impegnato a cercare il centro del proprio calore premendo il naso contro la nuca di Stiles, mentre se ne stavano stesi sul letto.

Stiles aveva la schiena schiacciata contro il petto di Derek, che con la mano tracciava dei disegni sul petto di Stiles, sopra maglia. Si erano tolti gli indumenti più umidi di pioggia – correndo dentro casa si erano bagnati – e ora se ne stavano lì sdraiati in modo pigro ad assaporare silenzio, conforto e calore.

Derek poteva sentire addosso a Stiles diversi odori: ghiaccio sporco, pioggia, frittura, caffè con panna, il fumo del tipo di sigarette che comprava Derek, deodorante spray maschile da quattro soldi e tracce di sudore. Poi c’era l’odore delle sue emozioni: era rilassato, ma eccitato; Derek strofinò di più il naso contro la sua nuca per aumentare l’intensità della sua eccitazione; lo sentì mugolare.

Soddisfatto, Derek gli mordicchiò la spalla, sorridendo.

«Ti piace _davvero_ mordermi» bofonchiò Stiles, sorridendo a sua volta. _Poi_ i suoi battiti accelerarono, e Derek lo sentì emanare _ansia e un po’ di paura_. «È…» esitò, e Derek restò immobile, in attesa e preoccupato. «È sicuro mordermi così vicini alla luna piena?»

Derek trattenne il respiro per una manciata di secondi, provando _lui_ paura, adesso. Cercò di fingere di non capire, gli rispose neutrale. «Che vuoi dire?»

Stiles si puntellò su un gomito e si voltò verso di lui. «È solo che…» abbassò lo sguardo mordicchiandosi un labbro, era ansioso, nervoso e impaurito, «visti i tuoi _istinti_ …»

«Non capisco». Fingere, _fingere a oltranza_ , soprattutto perché Stiles non poteva avere sul serio realizzato la verità, _non poteva_.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, esitante. «Voglio dire… c’è qualcosa di… da _lupo_ in te».

Derek si sentì di colpo preso dal panico e arrabbiato: come c’era arrivato Stiles? Glielo aveva detto qualcuno? In quanti lo sapevano? Stavano per iniziare a cacciare lui e Laura? _Kate era lì_?

Scattò in piedi e indietreggiò fino a poggiare la schiena contro la scrivania posta contro il muro opposto al letto; le sue emozioni avevano permesso alla sua parte animale di prendere il sopravvento: sentì gli artigli affondare nel legno della scrivania e le zanne appuntirsi in bocca; doveva avere anche le iridi blu.

«Come l’hai saputo?» ringhiò a Stiles. Lo aveva tradito come Kate?

Lui lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, restando seduto sul letto; deglutì a fatica. « _Cazzo_ , sei davvero un licantropo».

« _Come l’hai saputo_?» ripeté.

Stiles mise le mani avanti. «Ok, calma. _Calma_! L’ho solo dedotto!»

«Chi altri lo sa?» insisté Derek: il cuore di Stiles era impazzito, era difficile capire se stesse mentendo ascoltando i suoi battiti.

«Nessuno!»

«Con chi ne hai parlato?»

«Ti ho appena detto che non lo sa nessuno!»

«Tu parli sempre di tutto con Scott!»

«Ehi, sua madre è un’infermiera: ci tengo al fatto che lei, sapendo tutto da lui, non consigli a mio padre di rinchiudermi in un ospedale psichiatrico!» protestò, con il viso chiazzato di rosso.

Derek lo guardò scettico, non lasciando retrocedere le zanne né gli artigli.

«Lo giuro!» rimarcò Stiles, gesticolando nervoso. «Smettila di fare il lupo cattivo, tanto non mi fai nemmeno paura!»

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta, e lui deglutì a fatica.

«Ok, forse un po’ di paura ce l’ho».

«Come diavolo hai fatto a capirlo?» gli chiese, rilassando appena le spalle.

«Mi nutro di pane e leggende, lo sai!» esclamò Stiles, un po’ _offeso_ e un po’ sulla difensiva. «E sono un buon osservatore! Tu e Laura avete sempre dimostrato di avere una certa forza, e poi avete un modo strano di parlare… è come se poteste _annusare_ le cose prima che succedano, un po’ come i cani» borbottò. E in effetti in parte era così. «E poi il vostro umore peggiora sempre guardacaso proprio quando c’è luna piena» concluse con un pizzico di soddisfazione.

«Non tutte le leggende dicono il vero su di noi».

«Davvero?» ribatté Stiles, diventando all’istante curioso ed entusiasta. «Cos’è falso? Quali sono i vostri poteri? Come siete diventati licantropi?»

Derek si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte. «Non siamo diventati licantropi, lo siamo _nati_. Parecchie cose sono false: il modo per diventare un licantropo è molto più articolato che nelle leggende, perché in realtà lo si può diventare solo tramite il Morso di un licantropo alpha, il capobranco. E i miei poteri non sono certo simili a quelli di un _supereroe_ » terminò storcendo la bocca.

«Sì, ma quali sono di preciso?» incalzò Stiles.

Derek rivolse uno sguardo stanco ed esasperato.

Lui assentì. «Ok, ne riparleremo un’altra volta».

«Stiles, sono serio: non puoi dirlo a _nessuno_. Non un’anima viva deve sapere che io e Laura siamo qui».

«Ok, posso capire che il sovrannaturale debba restare segreto» annuì, «ma perché ho l’impressione che la tua reazione nasconda altro?»

Derek sbuffò una risata sarcastica e stanca. «Cosa credi che sia successo alla mia famiglia?»

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e s’immobilizzò all’istante. «Li hanno uccisi…» biascicò incredulo. «Li hanno uccisi perché erano dei licantropi?»

«C’erano anche dei bambini umani, dentro casa, ma per sterminare l’intero branco in un sol colpo hanno bloccato tutti dentro per poi appiccare fuoco» rispose acido.

« _Cristo_ » esalò Stiles. «Derek, mi dispiace, io…» deglutì a stento e rimise le mani avanti. «Non avevo idea che avrei portato a galla un simile argomento. Non pensavo che tu e Laura foste _in fuga_ per salvarvi la pelle».

Derek espirò a fondo inclinando la testa all’indietro, verso il soffitto, ritraendo finalmente zanne e artigli. «Non siamo _in fuga_ , cerchiamo solo di vivere il più nascosti possibile: temiamo che qualcuno voglia completare il "lavoro" eliminando anche noi, gli unici superstiti».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo. «Non volevo davvero rivoltare il coltello nella piaga… sono stato stupido, avrei dovuto intuirlo che la tua natura e la tragedia successa alla tua famiglia fossero collegate».

Derek scosse la testa e si massaggiò la fronte; ora che alcuni punti erano stati chiariti ed entrambi erano meno spaventati, percepiva di più come Stiles non avesse alcuna intenzione sospetta. «Noi creature sovrannaturali siamo come voi umani: non tutti voi umani siete delle brave persone, non tutti noi creature sovrannaturali siamo brave persone. Le autorità umane non hanno i mezzi e le conoscenze adatte per difendere la gente ignara di noi, così col tempo sono nati i _cacciatori_ , famiglie di umani che da secoli si tramandano la cultura e l’addestramento adatto per proteggere altri umani che non sanno con che _cosa_ hanno a che fare. O almeno così mi ha sempre raccontato mia madre» deglutì a fatica.

«Il punto…» continuò Derek, «il punto è che alcuni cacciatori vivono la caccia a noi come uno sport: per loro siamo né più né meno come degli animali, delle _bestie_ da cacciare. Loro non proteggono le persone ignare di noi o gli innocenti, _cacciano e basta_. La mia famiglia non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno, eravamo un branco molto pacifico e il più numeroso ed esponente del nostro Stato, quindi… una _preda ambita_ » concluse sarcastico.

«Questa è una roba da malati» mugugnò Stiles.

«Oh, lo so! Fidati che lo so» ribatté sorridendo acido. «Capisci adesso perché non puoi dire a nessuno di me e Laura? _Questo_ » indicò l’ambiente circostante, «è tutto quello che abbiamo. Siamo gli unici licantropi in tutto l’arcipelago e forse anche per buona parte dell’Alaska, siamo venuti qui proprio perché grazie alla particolare posizione geografica è improbabile che uno come noi voglia vivere in un posto del genere. Questo è tutto ciò che ci resta e l’unica possibilità che abbiamo di non vivere sempre in fuga, quindi… _non dirlo mai a nessuno_ ».

Stiles annuì serio. «Non ne parlerò con anima viva, te lo giuro».

Derek rilassò di più le spalle. «Quindi… ti fidi di me? Di ciò che sono?» gli domandò, un po’ incerto e aggrottando la fronte.

Lui arricciò il naso. «Tu e Laura state qui da otto anni, e finora non è mai stato ucciso nessuno da voi – credimi, lo saprei: sono il figlio dello sceriffo. Quindi… penso che la leggenda sulle abitudini alimentari dei licantropi siano false…» ironizzò con leggerezza.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso flebile. «No, mai mangiato cuori o interiora umane».

Stiles tornò ad assumere l’espressione curiosa ed entusiasta di prima. «Dio, ho così _tante_ domande da farti sull’argomento!»

Lui roteò gli occhi sospirando e si sedette ai piedi del letto. «Chissà perché, ma la cosa non mi sorprende».

Stiles lo fissò di sottecchi mordicchiando un labbro, indeciso. «Posso vedere da vicino i tuoi artigli?»

Sospirò di nuovo, anche perché esausto dalla conversazione, ma tuttavia fece scattare gli artigli della mano destra, che avvicinò a lui piano. «Fai attenzione» lo ammonì, «sono duri e affilati».

Fu strano guardare Stiles che osservava i suoi artigli con _meraviglia_ , come se fossero la cosa più bella e interessante che avesse mai visto e non una mostruosità o un’aberrazione. Oltre a David e ai suoi cuginetti, era la prima volta che un umano – per giunta estraneo alla famiglia – lo guardava così.

Stiles continuò a mordersi il labbro, prendendo con delicatezza la mano di Derek fra le sue. «Non riesco ancora a credere che sia possibile che esista una cosa simile. Che _tu_ esista».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «Solo tu potresti trovare interessante qualcosa del genere. Il sangue ti impressiona facilmente?» gli chiese, colto da un’idea.

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Non molto».

Stiles provava della curiosa morbosa per le cose un po’ macabre, e una parte di Derek desiderava ancora essere guardato da lui in _quel modo_ , come se le sue mostruosità fossero delle meraviglie: con l’artiglio incise un piccolo taglio sopra il dorso del pollice sinistro.

Stiles esalò forte, sorpreso, ma poi avvicinò di più la testa alla ferita e la fissò _affascinato_ mentre si richiudeva da sola. Derek si ritenne soddisfatto.

«Guarisco in fretta, non mi ammalo, i miei sensi sono molto più sviluppati rispetto a quelli degli umani» elencò Derek, «e sono più forte di voi».

«Riesci anche a vedere al buio?»

Derek illuminò per qualche secondo le iridi di blu, puntando gli occhi nei suoi. «Sì».

«Fico!» esalò Stiles, sorridendo e tornando a mordersi un labbro. Poi, con delicatezza e attenzione, intrecciò le dita alle sue, e le portò all’altezza della bocca per depositare su ogni nocca un bacio lieve – guardando di sottecchi Derek negli occhi a ogni singolo schiocco.

«Quindi… mordere è una tua fissazione sessuale e basta, o è qualcosa che i tuoi istinti ti suggeriscono di fare?» gli domandò Stiles, baciando di nuovo la nocca del pollice – un bacio un po’ più umido e caldo.

«Entrambe le cose. Mi piace davvero farlo».

Stiles si portò la mano artigliata di Derek sulla guancia, e Derek fece scattare gli artigli anche dell’altra mano, per circondargli così il viso con entrambe. Stiles lo stava fissando negli occhi, ed era _eccitato_ : nonostante il pericolo che rappresentavano quegli artigli, e nonostante non fossero qualcosa di umano, gli stavano provocando quella reazione. Derek non poteva non eccitarsi a propria volta.

Spinse piano Stiles a inclinare la testa all’indietro, sfilò le zanne e gli mordicchiò appena il mento e il profilo della mandibola, emettendo dei ringhi gutturali e bassi. A Stiles piacque abbastanza da lasciarsi andare a una serie di mugolii indistinti, e l’odore della sua eccitazione diventò più intenso e pungente.

Derek provò a sollevare verso l’alto il tessuto della maglia di Stiles usando solo i palmi delle mani, per non stracciare nulla per sbaglio, ma Stiles capì le sue intenzioni: allargò i lembi della camicia aperta, e alzò la maglia fino a sotto le ascelle; prese una mano artigliata di Derek e se la posò sul petto puntando poi gli occhi nei suoi. Derek cominciò ad accarezzarlo facendogli sentire appena la punta degli artigli contro la pelle, mentre premeva le zanne sulla sua mandibola.

Stiles era scosso dai brividi, e Derek non si era mai sentito così tanto _eccitante ed eccitato_ in vita sua. Leccò le labbra di Stiles, e la lingua del ragazzo andò incontro alla sua.

Stiles si slacciò i jeans in fretta; Derek l’osservò stringere una mano attorno alla propria erezione e poi prendere una mano di Derek e posarla lì, invitandolo con lo sguardo ad allacciarla attorno alla propria.

Derek si sentì impazzire mentre guardava come la sua mano artigliata guidava quella di Stiles, masturbandolo. Fece retrocedere le zanne e lo baciò sulla bocca, a lungo e in modo lascivo, ingoiando i suoi gemiti.

Puntò di nuovo gli occhi sull’erezione di Stiles, e continuò a fissarle le loro mani fino a quando Stiles raggiunse l’orgasmo, sfiatato.

Ancora prima di riprendere a respirare in maniera più regolare, Stiles con mani un po’ inferme sbottonò i jeans di Derek, abbassò la testa verso il suo grembo e con decisione glielo prese in bocca. Derek imprecò, poi iniziò ad accarezzargli il capo facendogli sentire gli artigli sulla nuca.

Era fantastico guardare quanto a Stiles piacessero i suoi tratti da lupo e che effetto gli facessero durante il sesso. Derek si sentiva così libero, adorato ed eccitato… avrebbe desiderato tenere Stiles per sempre con sé.

Non appena venne – con un ringhio – rialzò di nuovo la maglia di Stiles, avvicinò la bocca al suo fianco nudo e lo morse con le zanne, restando fermo qualche secondo così, continuando a ringhiare mentre Stiles gli abbracciava la testa con le braccia per tenerlo in quella posizione – mormorando cose come "Così… sì, mi piace… marchiami… marchiami…"

Quando allentò la presa con la bocca, vide che gli aveva lasciato il segno dei denti e che le zanne gli avevano appena bucato la pelle: provò ad alleviare il dolore con dei colpetti di lingua, mentre Stiles gli accarezzava i capelli.

C’era così tanto di animale in quei loro gesti che Derek ne ebbe quasi paura, per qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo verso quello di Stiles. «Posso scoparti?»

Stiles si tolse la camicia e la buttò sul pavimento, prima di prendergli il viso fra le mani e rispondergli. « _Sempre_ ».

Si spogliarono del tutto e si concessero la scopata più violenta che avessero mai fatto.

 

 

 

Da quel giorno in poi il loro rapporto si evolse rapidamente, diventando più intenso e _sanguigno_.

Stiles non aveva scherzato quando aveva detto che aveva un sacco di domande da porgli: trascorsero pomeriggi interi a parlare di licantropi e licantropia.

Derek gli raccontò di com’erano strutturati i branchi, che differenza c’era fra un alpha e un beta e come si diventava un alpha, e come mai David era umano – all’inizio Stiles gli aveva addirittura chiesto se per caso David stesse _fingendo_ di essere loro padre, per coprirli.

Stiles lo ricambiò parlandogli a lungo delle leggende dei nativi americani sui mutaforma, da quelle più cruente a quelle più favolistiche.

Anche il loro modo di fare sesso cambiò: a Stiles piaceva essere morso, e non perdeva mai l’occasione di stuzzicare gli istinti più bassi di Derek per spingerlo a farlo. Derek in vita sua non aveva mai fatto sesso mettendo così tanto in mostra i suoi tratti da licantropo: non riusciva a non assecondare i desideri di Stiles e le proprie voglie più sfrenate.

Con le mani artigliate afferrava Stiles da dietro per i fianchi, e lo penetrava con forza fino a far cigolare il letto talmente tanto che il rumore quasi sovrastava il suono dei loro gemiti. Appena prima di venire mordeva _sempre_ Stiles con le zanne, sulla nuca o sulle spalle.

Lo mordeva spesso e tanto, mentre lo facevano, sui fianchi, sull’interno coscia, a volte sul petto, tanto che Stiles a un certo punto cominciò a portare con sé un leggero sentore di sangue, appena percepibile dai licantropi.

Laura lo notò.

Derek non aveva potuto fare a meno di riferire alla propria alpha e sorella che Stiles aveva scoperto il loro segreto; lei non ne era rimasta sorpresa, ma comunque aveva detto che si fidava di Stiles, se Derek si fidava di lui.

Ora, invece, era rigida e preoccupata.

«Dovresti smetterla di mordere così tanto Stiles: riesco a sentire l’odore del suo sangue, quando mi passa accanto» gli disse, una sera dopo cena, mentre pulivano i piatti.

Derek in risposta serrò la mascella e illuminò le iridi di blu, lasciandosi scappare un ringhio irritato.

Laura gli replicò con sguardo severo e rivolgendogli gli occhi rossi. « _Derek, calmati_ » lo ammonì, con il doppio timbro vocale da alpha. «Lo so che qui sull’isola per noi è difficile tenere a bada i nostri istinti, ma non puoi essere territoriale con Stiles, _non puoi_ : è solo un ragazzino umano e tu hai il _dovere_ di trattarlo come un ragazzino umano, non marchiarlo a sangue ovunque. Non è una tua fottuta proprietà, e non guarisce come noi».

Derek artigliò le mani sul tavolo, a sguardo basso. Allora doveva proprio stare esagerando, se Laura aveva deciso di sbilanciarsi così: di solito evitavano sempre dei confronti.

Capiva quello che Laura stava cercando di dirgli, non poteva affondare così tanto nei suoi istinti animali, dandola vinta agli stupidi effetti che gli procurava il sole in quelle lunghe settimane estive, ma… Stiles era ormai così importante per lui, lo adorava ed era adorato da lui, e Derek voleva tenerlo con sé… _tenerlo, tenerlo, tenerlo_ …

« _Derek_!» Laura schioccò le dita davanti ai suoi occhi, riportandolo alla realtà, e sospirando si sedette di fronte a lui, dall’altra parte del tavolo della cucina. Poi riprese a parlargli.

«Ti ricordi cosa ci diceva mamma quando eravamo adolescenti e ci prendevamo una cotta?» Derek annuì a sguardo basso, ma lei rispose lo stesso alla propria domanda al posto suo.

«Ci diceva che non potevamo lasciare che gli ormoni vaganti dell’adolescenza dettassero legge sui nostri istinti, dovevamo sempre dare la precedenza alla nostra parte umana ed essere razionali». Trasse un respiro profondo, prima di continuare, aveva lo sguardo velato di malinconia. «Mamma ci ripeteva sempre che in amore dovevamo mantenere l’autocontrollo, che dovevamo amare sempre come degli _umani_ , mai come dei _lupi veri_ , perché i lupi quando scelgono un compagno si legano a lui _per tutta la vita_. E questa è una cosa che a noi non deve succedere».

Derek deglutì a fatica, sentendosi scoperto.

Se un licantropo cedeva del tutto ai propri istinti animali, finiva per innamorarsi come un lupo, legandosi per sempre al compagno scelto. L’unica conseguenza era che non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di innamorarsi di un’altra persona. Il compagno non ne veniva affetto, non si creava alcun legame mistico come narravano le leggende, solo il licantropo in questione si comportava come un vero lupo: sceglieva un compagno e vi restava legato a vita, incapace di innamorarsi di qualcun altro.

E questo poteva essere abbastanza orribile, perché perlopiù le persone amavano come degli umani, non come dei lupi. La gente di rado si amava per tutta la vita.

«Non ho _scelto_ Stiles» confessò a fatica, con voce roca e frammentata.

«O perlomeno _non ancora_ » sottolineò Laura, sospirando stanca e posando una mano sul braccio del fratello, in un gesto di conforto. «Non farlo, Derek, non _scegliere_ Stiles: riprendi le redini del tuo autocontrollo, fai un passo indietro e doma i tuoi istinti. Meriti la possibilità di innamorarti e disinnamorarti in qualsiasi momento della tua vita, come chiunque».

«È difficile» mormorò, con lo stesso tono di prima, rigido.

«Lo so, ma devi smetterla di mordere Stiles, perché così alimenti soltanto di più i tuoi istinti da lupo. Ama come un umano, _per favore_ » gli sussurrò supplicante.

Anche se esitante, annuì. «Devo resistere solo per un altro paio di settimane. Sta per partire per New York». E dopo Derek si sarebbe sentito vuoto, straziato e _perso_.

Laura dovette percepire la sua sofferenza: gli rivolse un’espressione comprensiva mordendosi un labbro.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Ho superato di peggio».

«Meriteresti di meglio» gli ribatté con voce flebile, ma Derek piuttosto che replicarle preferì restare in silenzio.

 

 

 

Lo sceriffo non smetteva di raccontare in giro con fierezza che Stiles aveva ottenuto una borsa di studio completa, e più passava il tempo più aggiungeva a ciò anche come stesse procedendo il trasloco di Stiles.

Stiles, dal canto suo, non parlava mai con Derek dei preparativi per la partenza. Derek gliene era grato: sarebbe stato un argomento che avrebbe reso tristi entrambi e basta.

Stiles aveva brontolato parecchio quando Derek aveva smesso di morderlo durante il sesso, ma lui aveva usato come scusa il fatto che fosse meglio dare al suo corpo il tempo di guarire – aggiungendo solo con lo sguardo "adesso che devi partire". Stiles aveva accettato le sue parole con aria mesta.

Rispetto a prima, cominciarono a ritagliarsi molto più tempo per stare insieme, anche se magari di baciavano soltanto. Rubavano dei lunghi minuti alle pause di Derek, o un paio di ore al tempo che Stiles avrebbe dovuto impiegare per fare la spesa per lui e suo padre.

I loro baci erano intensi, sensuali e _dolci_. A volte dopo Derek sentiva girargli la testa.

Derek respirava a pieni polmoni le emozioni e i sentimenti che Stiles provava per lui quando nascondeva la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, sorridendo. O quando abbracciava da dietro Derek strizzandolo forte, provando ad avere la pretesa di aver catturato e colto di sorpresa il _lupo cattivo_ – Derek roteava gli occhi tutte le volte. O quando passavano dei pomeriggi freddi e grigi appoggiati di spalle al retro del pub, a baciarsi in modo osceno, quasi sfidando mentalmente degli ipotetici passanti a sorprenderli. O quando facevano sesso e indugiavano di proposito in movimenti e spinte lente e sensuali, amando la dolce tortura che ne ricavavano.

Quello che non smetteva mai di sorprendere Derek, però, era che Stiles provava quei sentimenti proprio _per lui_. Gli provocava un dolore sordo al petto.

Quando infine giunse il giorno prima della partenza, pioveva come al solito. Derek si sedette sul proprio letto e spinse Stiles a sedersi a cavalcioni addosso a lui, allacciandogli le braccia e le gambe intorno, affinché lui potesse sentirselo tutto addosso. Ci fu una lentezza particolare nei loro baci, che sapeva di malinconia struggente.

«Non so se per il Ringraziamento tornerò» mormorò Stiles, strofinando appena il naso contro il suo zigomo. «Mi sa che non riuscirò a permettermi un volo fin qui».

«È comprensibile» lo rassicurò, «e poi comunque non avrebbe senso: poco dopo sarà Natale, potrai venire qui a fine dicembre».

Stiles annuì vago.

Sapevano entrambi che il college lo avrebbe reso una persona diversa, e non solo perché come accadeva per molti adolescenti quella sarebbe stata la sua prima esperienza di vita vissuta fuori casa: era anche la prima volta che andava fuori dall’isola, la sua prima volta dentro al continente e in una grande città piena di vita. Laura diceva che secondo lei Stiles si sarebbe fottutamente innamorato di New York, e Derek non stentava a crederci.

La consapevolezza che nessuno dei due poteva chiedere all’altro di _aspettarlo_ li aveva portati ad accordarsi in maniera tacita e implicita a non fare mai progetti del tipo "Ti chiamerò. Dammi il tuo indirizzo email. _Restiamo in contatto_ ". Era pressoché inutile fare simili proposte quando sapevano tutti e due che per via della differenza di vita sociale e struttura del territorio, da quel momento in poi avrebbero vissuto ai lati opposti del mondo.

Era molto meglio concedersi un addio più sereno e piacevole.

Si spogliarono senza fretta, l’uno ebbe cura di soffermarsi a baciare ogni piccolo dettaglio che c’era sul corpo dell’altro. Derek cercava di non procurare ferite a Stiles da settimane, ormai, ma l’idea di non sapere quando lo avrebbe rivisto gli strinse abbastanza il cuore da mandare al diavolo tutto e allentare almeno un po’ i suoi istinti.

Derek gli posò le mani artigliate sui fianchi nudi, mentre Stiles stando a cavalcioni su di lui si muoveva su e giù, decidendo da solo quanto e come Derek doveva e poteva entrargli dentro. E per quanto i loro movimenti fossero frenetici e talmente intensi da farli tremare, non riuscivano a smettere di guardarsi negli occhi.

Percepì che Stiles era vicino all’orgasmo nello stesso attimo in cui lo sentì iniziare a cantilenare "Mordimi, mordimi, mordimi".

Premette il naso sotto il mento di Stiles, per fargli cenno di inclinare la testa all’indietro, poi spalancò la bocca e lo morse _sulla gola_ , con le zanne ma sforzandosi di non lasciare segni o fargli male, nonostante la foga del momento. Stiles venne gemendo come stesse provando un dolore indicibile, e Derek restò fermò lì con la bocca, raggiungendo l’orgasmo solo grazie all’idea di come Stiles si stesse fidando abbastanza di lui da lasciarlo mordere con le zanne dov’era più vulnerabile.

Stiles gli abbracciò la testa, per farlo restare lì dov’era ancora un altro po’, e Derek sentì delle lacrime rigargli il viso. Quando finalmente lasciò la presa sulla gola, Derek intrecciò le dita di una mano a quelle di una di Stiles, per portarsela sul cuore; Stiles fissò le loro mani e poi annuì guardandolo negli occhi, senza aggiungere una sola parola, si limitò solo a strofinare il naso contro il suo e contro l’angolo della sua bocca.

Separarsi e rivestirsi procurò a Derek solo una sgradevole sensazione di freddo, ma del resto sembrava che più prolungavano il saluto finale, più quella situazione diventava logorante.

«Potresti fare una soffiata a tua padre per me?» chiese a Stiles, mentre entrambi seduti sul letto si riallacciavano le scarpe.

Lui aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e perplesso. «Di che si tratta?»

«Hai presente Martha? La brunetta che lavora alla lavanderia di Dutch Harbor?» Anche se perlopiù fu una domanda retorica: Stiles era un ottimo osservatore ed era nato e cresciuto lì, conosceva _tutti_.

«Sì».

«Il marito la riempie di botte da ancora prima che si sposassero, e lei cerca di nasconderlo».

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. «Ora si spiegano un sacco di cose… non è maldestra come lei dice di essere, o come si lamenta quel bastardo: ogni tanto zoppica _per altro_ ».

Derek annuì. «Martha ha una relazione con mia sorella». Stiles inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, ma non commentò a voce quel dettaglio. «Laura ha provato a farle denunciare quel figlio di puttana, ma non è mai riuscita a convincerla, e teme che se lei o io oppure David ci rivolgiamo a tuo padre, Martha smetterà di fidarsi di lei e sarà più difficile aiutarla a riprendersi da un rapporto del genere».

Stiles assentì pensoso. «Quindi vuoi che faccia una sorta di soffiata lasciando in giro abbastanza indizi che portino a me, visto che nessuno sa di noi due». Non lo disse con amarezza, però, solo con del senso pratico.

«So che è egoista da parte mia chiedertelo…»

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, è una via logica» obiettò, «non hai bisogno di giustificarti. Lo farò non appena tornato a casa». Sospirò e si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi verso la porta; Derek lo seguì.

Giunti all’ingresso, restarono fermi l’uno davanti all’altro per qualche attimo, in silenzio e impacciati, prima che Derek posasse la mano sulla maniglia, ma Stiles lo fermò mettendo una mano sulla sua e l’altra sulla sua guancia.

«Grazie per questi fantastici tre mesi» mormorò Stiles.

Derek assentì a capo chino. «Grazie a te».

Stiles si mise in punta di piedi e gli scoccò un bacio languido sulla fronte.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo e gli aprì la porta, permettendogli di uscire in modo placido e silenzioso da casa sua e dalla sua vita.

Richiusa la porta, ci appoggiò la schiena e si passò le mani sul volto.

Faceva male, un male del diavolo, e chissà per quanto tempo avrebbe provato quel dolore.

 

 

 

Lo sceriffo arrestò il marito di Martha due giorni dopo, consegnando a lei il numero di un buon gruppo di sostegno per donne vittime di violenza domestica. Laura si offrì di supportarla facendo da baby sitter ai bambini quando lei si recava agli incontri.

Sua sorella, però, doveva avere intuito in che modo lui c’entrasse con tutto quello, perché ogni tanto gli rivolgeva delle occhiate cariche di gratitudine.

Come previsto e accordato in maniera tacita, Stiles non chiamò, lasciandosi alle spalle un silenzio radio.

Per quanto ciò sembrasse una cosa orrenda, Derek pensava che in realtà fosse un bene, perché la mancanza di comunicazione permetteva a tutti e due di non illudersi o attaccarsi a cose che potevano non esserci più, una volta che Stiles sarebbe tornato a Unalaska.

E bene o male Derek, anche se trascorreva certe giornate come un robot scontroso, ringrazia il fatto di non essere uscito abbastanza fuori di testa da scegliere Stiles come compagno.

Quando la neve coprì tutto, le giornate cominciarono a diventare sempre più buie e meno luminose. Le notti duravano a lungo, e se nella bella stagione Derek era stato costantemente nervoso perché gli sembrava di essere sempre a un passo dall’afferrare l’oscurità agognata, ora si cullava dentro all’oscurità fin troppo, spesso in maniera inconsapevole.

Lui e Laura di frequente entravano in "modalità predatore/caccia" senza neanche accorgersene, guardando cose o persone fastidiose come se fossero conigli da rincorrere. Quando c’era più luce erano irritabili e sarcastici, quando c’era più buio sadici e cinici.

In effetti, Stiles non tornò a casa per il Ringraziamento, e Derek al pub sentì dire agli uomini dello sceriffo che stavano facendo una colletta per offrire al loro capo un Natale a New York.

Derek, fumando una sigaretta sul retro del locale, vagliò mentalmente l’ipotesi di non riuscire a vedere Stiles per _un anno intero_.

Non andava a letto con nessun altro da quando aveva iniziato quella strana relazione con Stiles, e non lo faceva adesso che era finita. Non ci riusciva. Un paio di suoi ex amanti fissi lo avevano cercato più volte, insistendo, ma lui li aveva mandati al diavolo, e con uno era quasi finita a botte.

Il tempo passava freddo e statico, sembrava un ghiacciaio eterno. A Derek mancava il suo sole alto sulla neve fresca del mattino.

Stiles non tornò per Natale: lo sceriffo ricevette in regalo dai suoi sottoposti un biglietto per trascorrere – per la prima volta in vita sua – quella festa in una grande città, con suo figlio.

Lo sceriffo rientrò il 28 dicembre, commosso ma felice, annunciando che Stiles avrebbe passato il Capodanno in Florida, da un suo amico del college.

Derek comprese l’ _appeal_ di trascorrere l’ultimo giorno dell’anno in compagnia di amici in un posto diverso dal solito, invece che su una piccola isola freddissima in culo al mondo, solo che si sentì un po’ di più sprofondare nell’infelicità.

La stagione della pesca mortale al granchio gigante del mare di Bering era iniziata, e Dutch Harbor era il porto centrale per i pescherecci che partivano per quelle pericolose quanto redditizie missioni. David, ogni 30 dicembre, amava andare con Derek a comprare un paio di granchi giganti appena arrivati al porto per poi cucinarli e mangiarli insieme – con Laura avevano altre tradizioni, di solito David in primavera la portava con sé a fare delle escursioni dove crescevano erbe aromatiche particolari, che poi lei essiccava e usava al pub come ingredienti segreti per delle ricette.

Quando i granchi erano cotti, Derek trovava molto soddisfacente spaccare a mani nude i carapace, o usare gli artigli – per la sua parte animale era come poter finalmente sventrare una preda da mangiare – e David lo lasciava fare sorridendo.

Quella mattina fu come tutte le altre dei quasi nove anni precedenti: Derek si alzò presto per incontrare David al porto, portando con sé nel pick up delle bottiglie di vino bianco buono, comprarono i granchi giganti e poi si avviarono verso il piccolo cottage di David, nel campo di ricerca degli studiosi dell’isola.

Derek sentì che finalmente si stava rilassando e distraendo un po’: lì erano lontani dalla città, la quiete era interrotta soltanto dai versi degli uccelli invernali, e tutto lì sembrava _confortevole e protetto_.

Misero a cuocere i granchi in delle pentole enormi, riempiendole di acqua, aceto e delle erbe speciali raccolte da David, e poi si misero a sorseggiare del vino nel frattempo che preparavano l’insalata e delle salse.

«Vorrei parlarti a proposito di una cosa» esordì David tutto di un tratto, spegnendo il frullatore a immersione e pulendosi le mani sul grembiule, prima di prendere delle ciotole da riempire con la salsa appena fatta.

Derek si irrigidì subito, perché in qualche modo _sapeva_ di quale argomento David voleva parlare: non era stupido, era logico che come lui e suo padre parlassero dei problemi di Laura quando lei non c’era, poi loro due parlassero dei suoi problemi quando lui non c’era.

Derek era davanti al tagliere e aveva in mano un coltellaccio, si era messo all’erta ed era un _licantropo_ , ma niente di tutto ciò stava facendo retrocedere David, anzi sembrava non aver notato nemmeno quanto si fosse indurita la sua posa – Derek doveva dargli credito, però: aveva sposato sua madre, _un’alpha_ , logico che non fosse il tipo da non perdere la calma davanti a pose del genere.

«Dimmi» si limitò a dirgli Derek, atono, restando a testa china sul tagliere e riprendendo ad affettare verdure da mangiare crude.

David sospirò restando all’impiedi dall’altra parte del tavolo, di fronte a lui. «Questo è un dettaglio di cui forse avrei dovuto parlarti anni fa, non ora, ma all’epoca eri un adolescente lunatico che aveva da poco perso tutto: non avresti preso bene i discorsi del tuo vecchio» marcò l’ultima frase con un’ironia leggera e malinconica. Sospirò di nuovo, posò entrambe le mani sul tavolo e proseguì a parlare.

«Lo sai che non ho mai avuto paura della natura sovrannaturale di tua madre e della vostra, vero?» Derek annuì a capo chino, continuando a tagliuzzare. «Sono stato _terrorizzato_ dalle minacce esterne al branco, di quello che erano disposti a fare degli _umani_ pur di catturare e uccidere voi bambini, ma non ho mai, _mai_ avuto paura di voi o di vostra madre. Perché sarò sempre innamorato di lei» concluse mesto.

A quell’affermazione, Derek si sentì un groppo in gola, e si sentì costretto a posare il coltello. David e Stiles si conoscevano solo di nome, non avevano mai nemmeno interagito. A Stiles sarebbe piaciuto un sacco suo padre, e Derek era certo che suo padre avrebbe adorato Stiles. E quel pensiero improvviso lo stava facendo soffocare.

Anche se con gli occhi lucidi e deglutendo a fatica, David riprese a parlare. «Io e Talia abbiamo avuto una relazione molto complicata. La parte di me che ha sempre amato gli animali è sempre stata prona ad abbracciare del tutto gli istinti di Talia, e le ho sempre detto che davanti a me non avrebbe mai dovuto vergognarsi o sentirsi restia dal mostrarsi come una _lupa_. Quindi…» espirò a fondo, «ho faticato a capire perché non volesse scegliermi come suo compagno».

Derek alzò lo sguardo su David, aggrottando la fronte sorpreso: non sapeva questa parte, e dall’espressione che suo padre gli rivolse, capì che a propria volta non era stupito che lui non ne fosse a conoscenza.

«Questa era una questione personale di noi come coppia, Derek» gli disse con un sorriso malinconico, «non di noi come genitori: era giusto che restasse solo fra me e Talia».

«E come mai me lo stai dicendo, adesso?» domandò neutrale.

«Perché voglio offrirti un punto di vista diverso» gesticolò. «Vedi, soprattutto da quando Talia non c’è più, a volte mi chiedo se per caso ci siamo lasciati solo perché l’uno alimentava le paranoie dell’altra: avevo paura che lei non volesse _scegliermi_ perché non era certa di me e di noi, e questo aumentava le mie paure quando avevo a che fare con le minacce esterne alla nostra famiglia; lei vedeva che reagivo male ai pericoli a cui ci esponeva la vostra natura, e questo aumentava la sua decisione di non _scegliermi_ ».

« _Ma_ » sospirò forte David, «come sarebbero andate le cose se le avessi _dimostrato_ di più che l’amavo? Come sarebbero andate le cose se mi fossi sforzato di più di restare, se solo le avessi detto in modo semplice e diretto "Per favore, _sceglimi_ perché ti amo"? E se lei avesse posto fine alle mie paure _dimostrandomi_ di amarmi così tanto da _scegliermi_? Scegliere un compagno non è solo una mera scelta, è anche una _dimostrazione_ , e al contrario delle belle parole che si dicono in giro, a volte l’amore ha bisogno di dimostrazioni, perché per quanto esista il sovrannaturale, non esiste la telepatia» concluse con un pizzico di ironia che gli ricordò Laura.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso commosso. «Non credo che mamma abbia mai smesso di pensarti».

Lui gli sorrise allo stesso modo. «Oh, lo so» assentì, « _lo so_. Ero io l’umano fra i due, ma alla fine sono stato io quello a essersi innamorato come un lupo».

Derek tirò sul col naso e parlò con voce roca. «Quindi… un altro punto di vista» riprese il discorso di prima.

David annuì. «Uno differente. Questo non è il punto di vista di un padre, o di un amico che vuole darti un consiglio, ma quello di un umano che ha avuto a che fare con l’essere _scelto_ o meno. Non sei in grado di leggere nel pensiero, Derek, non sai davvero come Stiles potrebbe reagire se tu gli dicessi che vuoi _sceglierlo_ ».

Derek assentì a propria volta. «Grazie» mormorò.

Suo padre abbozzò un sorriso gesticolando impacciato, come a dirgli "Di nulla", e cominciò a preparare un’altra salsa.

Non sapeva davvero come avrebbe reagito Stiles se gli avesse confessato quello che gli passava sul serio per la testa, ma quanto avrebbe potuto cambiare in maniera radicale la vita di entrambi una scelta e un’ammissione simile?

Questo era terrorizzante, e Derek si augurò di riuscire ad amare come un umano ancora a lungo.


	3. Terza Parte

 

Con l’arrivo della primavera arrivò il termine delle stagioni di pesca più redditizie. Dutch Harbor era meno trafficata e Martha accettò l’offerta di lavorare all’ _Alrai_ come cameriera: troppo spesso la gente l’additava ancora per via di quello che era successo, mormorando alle sue spalle, e lei aveva scelto di cambiare aria – lasciando l’impiego in lavanderia – solo se fosse andata in un posto davvero più tranquillo. Più il là il commercio del merluzzo avrebbe avuto i classici momenti di stasi annuale, anche se brevissimi: era il momento ideale per lavorare al pub in pace.

Laura l’aveva aiutata a trovare un appartamento piccino ma confortevole dove vivere con i bambini, visto che la vecchia casa dove abitava prima col marito non era piena di bei ricordi, e Derek era contento di vedere che lei e Martha stavano ingranando bene.

Lo stesso non si poteva dire di lui: ormai viveva in uno stato di costante rassegnazione, incapace di lasciarsi alle spalle l’idea che era stato a _tanto così_ dall’essere felice e avere qualcosa di buono nella sua vita.

Quantomeno, ora che l’inverno era alle loro spalle, Derek non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi sugli effetti che il gelo avrebbe avuto sulle condizioni di salute di Joshua: sull’isola i centenari erano quasi assenti, e il vecchio, fra un colpo di tosse e l’altra, viveva con estrema lucidità il fatto che fra non molto sarebbe giunto il suo tempo. Joshua immaginava la morte come un peschereccio che lo avrebbe aiutato una volta per tutte a salpare per un mare diverso da quello di Bering, pieno di specie di pesci che finora non aveva mai visto dal vivo, e per quanto questa fosse un’immagine poetica, a Derek trasmetteva solo tristezza e faceva stringere il cuore.

Derek trascorse giugno ripercorrendo con la mente i fatti che un anno prima avevano avvicinato Stiles a lui: Heather non era andata al college, scegliendo di iniziare a lavorare in una catena per il congelamento del merluzzo – opzione parecchio gettonata fra le donne dell’isola, una volta finito il liceo – e per il suo compleanno aveva festeggiato di nuovo all’ _Alrai_ ; Derek l’aveva osservata stando al banco, e lei dal suo tavolo lo aveva salutato con un sorriso e agitando la mano, tornando poi a chiacchierare con le amiche.

Quando lei andò via, Derek si prese una pausa e andò sul retro del locale, a bere birra e fumare due sigarette. I ricordi sapevano come uccidere le persone.

Da quel che diceva in giro un’entusiasta sceriffo, Stiles sarebbe tornato a Unalaska verso la terza settimana di luglio, anche se ad agosto sarebbe partito per una vacanza insieme a degli amici del college. Neanche quello fu un dettaglio che sorprese Derek.

Derek sospettava che, il giorno in cui Stiles avrebbe rimesso piede sull’isola, lui sarebbe stato investito da una sorta di onda d’urto invisibile, o che in qualche modo avrebbe percepito il suo ritorno, invece quella si rivelò essere una giornata qualunque, così tanto che piovve come al solito.

Sapeva che non aveva il diritto di cercare Stiles: doveva essere solo del ragazzo la scelta di rivedere qualcuno che lo legava all’isola. Per quel che ne sapesse Derek, Stiles poteva anche essere in una relazione con una persona, poteva aver voltato pagina. Magari era solo lui l’unico a pensare ogni tanto a loro due, ai tre mesi che avevano passato insieme.

Quindi, quando nonostante la pioggia riuscì a sentire l’odore di Stiles nelle vicinanze, pensò a un’allucinazione.

Era con le spalle appoggiate al muro del retro del locale, sotto una tettoia e con una sigaretta fra le dita, e assolutamente basito vide Stiles correre infilandosi in fretta nel vicolo, verso di lui.

La pioggia era frastornante, Stiles si mise sotto la tettoia chinandosi e posandosi le mani sulle ginocchia; aveva il fiatone e le guance rosse. Si sfilò il berretto di lana bagnato e si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui!» esordì sorridendo.

Non profumava solo di pioggia, ma anche di _felicità_.

Derek non seppe dirgli altro che «Ti trovo bene». Lui rise mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Stiles era venuto di corsa a trovarlo ed emanava felicità.

Derek per qualche secondo provò un senso di vertigine, poi espirò a fondo, buttò la sigaretta a terra – lasciando che un piccola pozza d’acqua la spegnesse da sé – e come quella volta un anno fa mormorò soltanto due parole. «Vieni qui».

Stiles sorridendo lo abbracciò infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans, Derek lo strattonò a sé afferrandolo per i lembi del colletto del giubbotto. Per lunghi secondi l’uno sfiorò il viso dell’altro con la punta del naso e le labbra; Stiles sorrideva e per Derek il mondo aveva cessato di esistere.

Si scoccarono un bacio languido sulla bocca, e l’incanto finì, permettendo alle loro ceneri di infuocarsi come una volta; Stiles si strinse a lui e cercò alla cieca i suoi muscoli da toccare, Derek esplose infilandogli le dita fra e capelli e guidando i movimenti della sua testa mentre lo baciava con foga.

Era come se non avessero mai smesso di farlo.

«Quando stacchi?» gli domandò Stiles, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

«Dammi un paio di minuti: dico a Laura che vado via e andiamo a casa mia» rispose, senza pensarci due volte. Lui rise contro la sua bocca.

Sua sorella non restò per niente sorpresa, quando le fece quell’annuncio improvviso.

Per una volta tanto, a entrambi importò poco se qualcuno li avesse visti insieme, e raggiunsero la casa di Derek con il vecchio pick up.

Durante il tragitto. Stiles gli chiese di Martha e i bambini, e gli parlò di com’era andato il viaggio. Lo fece allegramente, ma Derek notò che non accennò a raccontargli della sua vita al college, a New York.

Una volta arrivati, corsero in fretta fino alla porta, ridendo, e quando entrarono Derek sbatté Stiles contro il muro dell’ingresso, sfilandogli il giubbotto mentre nascondeva la testa nell’incavo del suo collo per respirare il suo odore; poi gli mordicchiò il profilo della mandibola.

Stiles gli infilò le mani sotto il giubbotto per accarezzargli la schiena, gemendo. «Dio, mi è mancato tutto questo. Mi sono mancate le tue zanne. Mi sono mancati i tuoi artigli».

E Derek perse la testa, perché a Stiles erano mancati i suoi dettagli più mostruosi. Lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò su per le scale, beandosi della vista delle sue labbra arrossate, lucide e gonfie e del suo sguardo perso.

Si spogliarono buttando i vestiti sul pavimento e lanciando le scarpe contro il muro, e Derek sentì una piccola fitta al cuore quando si accorse che il corpo di Stiles era diventato più definito – segno che stava per lasciarsi l’adolescenza alle spalle.

Non sapeva nemmeno se nel frattempo Stiles fosse stato con altri uomini, né gli importava saperlo. Si limitò a baciarlo sulla bocca, e a baciarlo e baciarlo ancora, percorrendo il suo corpo con le dita artigliate, strappandogli gemiti e sospiri.

Stiles gli leccò le zanne guardandolo negli occhi, gli baciò il collo mentre con le mani gli dava delle spinte sui fianchi per indicargli di mettersi in posizione seduta sul letto, e poi si abbassò con la testa per sfiorargli in maniera oscena con la bocca la punta dell’erezione, a leccargli le vene in evidenza prima di prenderglielo in bocca, e per tutto il tempo fissò Derek negli occhi, che lo fissava con le iridi blu e tenendo entrambe le mani artigliate sulla sua testa.

Aveva dimenticato quanto _quella_ potesse essere un’immagine capace di fargli perdere la ragione.

Stiles gli era mancato da morire, Derek non voleva altro che tornare ad avere il suo odore sempre su di sé, e che Stiles portasse addosso il suo; voleva morderlo ed essere morso, voleva sentirlo ancora più a fondo, dentro e fuori di sé. Voleva poterlo avere sempre con sé, in un modo o nell’altro.

Si protrasse a cercare alla rinfusa del lubrificante nel cassetto del comodino, prese una mano che Stiles gli teneva premuta sul fianco, e gli sporcò le dita del liquido. Stiles lo guardò esitante, ponendogli una muta domanda, e lui annuì; si scambiarono un sorriso complice e poi Stiles procedette a farlo andare in pezzi preparandolo con le dita mentre continuava a succhiarglielo.

Derek non si era mai sentito così tanto eccitato e felice in vita sua.

Quando infine Stiles si sollevò da lui, lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Preservativo?»

Derek scosse la testa. «Lo sai che sono immune a tutto. Voglio _sentirti_ » biascicò a fatica, sentendosi diventare sempre più irrazionale.

Stiles gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca con un’intensità che seppe sia di sesso sfrenato che di adorazione. «Come vuoi che lo faccia?» gli domandò, mentre si sistemava fra le sue gambe e gli baciava le ginocchia. «Forte? Lento e con attenzione?»

Derek gli accarezzò la testa. «Ti è sempre piaciuto quando ero un po’ violento. Fammi vedere com’è» gli disse sorridendo e passandogli un pollice sul labbro inferiore; Stiles gli mordicchiò e succhiò il dito sorridendo a sua volta.

Stiles spinse dentro di lui con lo stesso ritmo animalesco con cui lui di solito lo prendeva, andando forte, faticando a reggersi sulle braccia mentre stava sopra si lui, e Derek gli accarezzò con mani artigliate la schiena e fianchi. Stiles gli chiedeva se stava godendo e lui gli rispondeva di dargliene di più.

Non l’avevano mai fatto a ruoli inversi e Derek si stava chiedendo perché diavolo non l’avessero mai fatto prima.

Stiles era ovunque fuori e dentro di lui ed era _perfetto_.

Quando fu vicino all’orgasmo, Stiles gli mise una mano attorno all’erezione, per toccarlo, e poi inclinò appena la testa di lato.

«Mordimi, Derek… _mordimi, mordimi, mordimi_ ».

Derek non se lo fece dire due volte: allargò la bocca e affondò le zanne nell’attaccatura del suo collo, ringhiando e sentendo il sapore del sangue sulla lingua, venendo trafitto da una realizzazione.

Aveva appena _scelto_ Stiles.

Stordito e confuso, restò con la bocca attaccata a Stiles mentre lui spingeva un’ultima volta prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo a propria volta. Poi Stiles si scostò da lui a fatica, col fiatone, stendendosi su un fianco, e Derek gli leccò piano la ferita che gli aveva procurato, con aria mesta.

Stiles gli accarezzò il volto sorridendo. «Ehi, non preoccuparti! Passerà ancora prima di quello che credi» lo rassicurò.

No, quello che in realtà aveva appena fatto non sarebbe passato proprio, _mai_. Emise un lieve gemito e si accoccolò con la testa contro il collo di Stiles; lui in risposta lo abbracciò subito, con le braccia e con le gambe.

«Mi piace quello che ti ha fatto New York» mormorò Derek. «Sembri più felice. Più sereno».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso contro la sua tempia. «Sto avendo il tipo di vita che da un po’ aspettavo di avere».

«Quella che ti meriti». Si scostò per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Quando Derek riaprì gli occhi, si soffermò a guardargli il viso: Dio, Stiles era _bellissimo_ , e lui lo aveva appena scelto _per sempre_.

Non avrebbe mai amato una persona diversa da lui.

«Mi sei mancato» mormorò Stiles, con un sorriso malinconico. «E c’era una parte di me assolutamente pazza che lo _sapeva_ , lo dava per certo che quando ci saremmo rivisti saremmo finiti di nuovo _qui_. La stessa parte di me che sapeva poco fa dove trovarti». Il suo sorriso vacillò appena, diventando più ironico quanto preoccupato. «Hai mai paura di _noi_?»

Derek gli prese una mano e gli baciò la parte interna del polso. «Ne sono _terrorizzato_ » ammise sincero.

Poi si portò le loro mani intrecciate sopra il cuore, guardò Stiles negli occhi e lui gli annuì sfiorando il naso contro il suo. Quello ormai era diventato il loro modo di dirsi moltitudini di parole dal significato forte che era meglio non pronunciare ad alta voce.

Derek lo sapeva che non erano in grado di leggersi nel pensiero, che avrebbero dovuto _parlare_ , ma quante certezze aveva che dopo non sarebbe stato cento volte peggio separarsi, quando Stiles sarebbe tornato a New York?

Faceva male, ma nel frattempo quello era tutto ciò che aveva, ed era meraviglioso.

 

 

 

Non disse a Laura quello che era successo, perché sentiva l’esigenza di vivere in modo sereno quel poco di tempo che lui e Stiles avevano disposizione. Lei ogni tanto gli rivolgeva delle occhiate piene di preoccupazione, perché sapeva che Stiles era tornato, sentiva di certo il suo odore addosso a lui e non c’erano dubbi su quello che facevano insieme, e doveva di sicuro percepire che suo fratello le stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma non gli poneva domande; forse si fidava di lui e non pensava le stesse celando qualcosa di così grave. Tanto comunque la cosa sarebbe saltata fuori non appena Stiles sarebbe ripartito, era inevitabile.

Stiles continuava a non parlare di New York, probabilmente sia perché per Laura e Derek era una città "proibita", sia per non fare sentire Derek escluso dalla sua esistenza raccontandogli pezzi di vita che viveva appieno lontano da lui. Derek lo apprezzava anche se ogni tanto temeva che tutto quel non discutere prima o poi avrebbe fatto loro male.

In cambio, Stiles chiacchierava _un sacco_ a proposito di tutte le cose nuove che aveva imparato sulle leggende dei popoli nativi americani. Ogni tanto chiedeva a Derek se ci fosse qualche riscontro fra il mito e la realtà riguardo le storie nuove sui mutaforma che aveva imparato.

Derek riteneva _importante_ che Stiles e David si conoscessero ufficialmente: non poteva dire il perché ad alta voce, ma ci teneva; s’informò su quando sarebbe stata la prossima escursione che suo padre avrebbe fatto, e portò Stiles con sé al campo dei ricercatori.

Stiles inventò un paio di bugie con lo sceriffo, gli disse che per un corso del college che voleva intraprendere a settembre gli faceva comodo andare in esplorazione con David.

«David non troverà strano che io sia venuto con te?» gli domandò Stiles, in macchina.

«No» scosse la testa, «anzi gli farà piacere che una volta tanto io abbia portato qualcuno con me» deglutì a fatica fissando la strada davanti a sé.

Stiles non sapeva camminare senza fare casino, e fece volare via parecchi uccelli che avrebbero dovuto osservare, ma fu una lunga mattinata piacevole, soprattutto perché aveva avuto ragione: Stiles e David entrarono subito in sintonia.

Prima di rientrare in città, David diede delle pacche sulle spalle del figlio rivolgendogli un sorriso comprensivo quanto malinconico. In quell’attimo, Derek capì che suo padre l’aveva _scoperto_ , ma sapeva che comunque avrebbe tenuto la bocca cucita con Laura, perché spettava solo a lui dirglielo, visto che era la sua alpha.

Sulla via del ritorno, mentre Stiles parlottava allegramente passando in rassegna le bustine piene di erbe aromatiche selvatiche da essiccare che gli aveva dato David, Derek si chiese come suo padre avesse fatto a capirlo. Forse perché di colpo aveva creato dal nulla l’occasione per presentargli Stiles, o magari perché guardava sempre Stiles come se fosse il suo sole.

Ad agosto Stiles partì per una settimana, portando con sé anche Scott – pure lui tornato dal college che frequentava: avrebbero approfittato dell’ospitalità di un paio di nuovi amici di Stiles, andando anche in campeggio per il fine settimana. Con le temperature che c’erano a Unalaska, non è che Stiles e Scott avevano mai avuto l’opportunità di campeggiare, erano molto entusiasti all’idea.

Stiles tornò sull’isola abbronzato, un po’ scottato e col sorriso sulle labbra.

Stavolta parlò a Derek di quello che aveva fatto e vissuto – gli raccontò di come lui e Scott aveva urtato per sbaglio un alveare, e di come erano sfuggiti allo sciame incavolato tuffandosi in un piccolo laghetto.

Ogni tanto Derek adorava soffermarsi a osservare Stiles fra le sue braccia e a cullarsi nell’idea che l’unico amore che aveva scelto di avere per tutta la vita era bellissimo e perfetto.

Derek comunque non si sentì per niente pronto quando arrivò il giorno prima della partenza.

Laura, senza battere ciglio, gli offrì un paio di ore libere in più.

Tornato da lavoro, trovò Stiles seduto sul muretto ad aspettarlo; si scambiarono un sorriso ed entrarono in casa.

Fu tutto molto lento, a partire dal modo in cui Derek intrecciò le dita della mano a quelle di Stiles per andare in camera con lui, passando dai gesti con cui si spogliarono a vicenda – mettendo i vestiti su una sedia, anche se in modo confuso – per finire col modo in cui si stesero sul letto.

Sembrarono incredibilmente dediti ad assaporarsi a lungo, a provare a memorizzare più possibile l’uno il corpo dell’altro, e anche se ogni tanto al posto di baci ci furono leccate, e al posto di carezze palpate, non ci fu niente di crudo o solo erotico in quello che fecero: trapelò sempre una sensualità che sapeva di affetto profondo.

Fu così perfino anche quando Stiles si stese al contrario sopra il corpo di Derek, rivolgendo la testa fra le sue gambe, per permettere a Derek di prenderglielo in bocca mentre lui faceva altrettanto. Derek teneva le mani premute sul sedere di Stiles, e sentiva le sue mani sulle cosce, o attorno a un ginocchio; Stiles gemeva intorno alla sua erezione e Derek doveva fermarsi, _e respirare_ : annusava sesso, eccitazione, sudore, affetto, ansia e _tempo_.

Quando Stiles gli entrò dentro, Derek cercò di tenerlo vicino a sé il più possibile, schiacciando le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi, toccandogli spesso il viso e i capelli, e in più attimi l’intensità di quello che stavano facendo, _di ciò che provavano_ , lo uccise, perché Stiles non smetteva di fissarlo negli occhi, e non c’era via di fuga da tutto quello che gli trasmetteva.

Venne mordendo Stiles all’attaccatura del collo, e Stiles gli posò una mano sulla nuca per tenerlo fermo lì mentre anche lui raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Quella fu una volta che seppe di sacro in modo animalesco, crudo e solenne.

Ripresero fiato con le guance contro il cuscino e lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani intrecciate – le loro dita giocavano a una sorta di braccio di ferro quieto e senza reale forza.

«Non è che non mi piaccia Unalaska» esordì Stiles all’improvviso, mormorando, «non rinnego le mie origini, ma quest’isola non mi aiuterà mai a diventare quello che voglio» concluse sulla difensiva, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Derek gli baciò una spalla. «Lo capisco. Non devi giustificarti». Gli baciò pure il collo e subito dopo Stiles gli cercò la bocca con la propria.

Si rivestirono solo quando ormai era quasi ora di cena, e ogni volta che Derek vide Stiles a capo chino, si soffermò ad accarezzare la testa e a baciargli la tempia – mentre si allacciava la zip della felpa per chiuderla, mentre si stringeva le stringhe delle scarpe e mentre rindossava l’orologio.

Arrivati davanti alla porta d’ingresso, Stiles deglutì a fatica, e a sguardo basso strinse i pugni sulla maglia di Derek. «Mi dispiace» gli mormorò roco.

«Non è colpa di nessuno» gli replicò Derek, sullo stesso tono.

Lui scosse la testa. «È solo che… non è giusto. Lo so che dirlo e sentirtelo dire renderà tutto più difficile, ma _non posso_ non dirtelo: ti vorrei nella mia vita. Ti _voglio_ nella mia vita».

Derek esalò come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco, Stiles rimase con gli occhi puntati sui loro piedi e proseguì a parlare.

«Lo so che non è possibile, perché non so nemmeno dopo New York in che altra città ancora mi porterà quello che voglio diventare, e tu _non puoi_ venire a New York, non puoi nemmeno lasciare l’isola perché ne va della tua incolumità e Dio solo sa quanto mi fa impazzire l’idea che tu possa essere in pericolo» trasse un respiro tremante. «Ma ho bisogno di dirtelo anche se non servirà a niente: ti voglio nella mia vita».

Derek inspirò a fondo e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ti vorrei anch’io nella mia vita». Percepì Stiles annuì e poi poggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla.

«Questa città sa come essere buia e deprimente» biascicò Stiles, senza alzare la testa verso di lui. «In mezzo a tutta questa oscurità di sorta, e soprattutto nelle notti chiari estive, tu sei stato la mia luna».

Derek ingoiò un’imprecazione contro l’universo intero, abbassò la testa per posare la bocca sui capelli di Stiles e strinse appena una mano sulla sua nuca.

Restarono fermi così per un paio di secondi che sembrarono infiniti quanto soffocanti, poi Stiles si staccò bruscamente da Derek, aprì la porta e uscì senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Derek rispettò la sua scelta scegliendo di non osservarlo andare via: chiuse la porta e rimase attonito a fissarla, non sapendo come scendere a patti con l’idea che ancora una volta non sapeva quando e _se_ avrebbe mai rivisto Stiles. E stavolta era pure il suo compagno.

Avrebbe vissuto giorni di inferno.

 

 

 

Quello che rincuorava Derek era che almeno Stiles non avrebbe sofferto di effetti collaterali, come conseguenza della sua folle scelta istintiva, mentre nel frattempo lui… stava abbastanza male.

La nostalgia gli faceva mancare l’appetito, ed era diventato pigro e lento. E scontroso più del solito.

Alcune sere stare in camera propria gli dava la sensazione di avere un laccio stretto intorno al collo, perché quelle quattro mura traboccavano di ricordi di lui e Stiles insieme, e il letto era ancora impregnato dell’odore di Stiles.

Si scoprì ad aspettare con trepidazione l’inverno, perché così avrebbe avuto una scusa in più per indugiare a oltranza nei suoi istinti animaleschi.

Certi momenti pensava così intensamente a Stiles da non sentire o vedere più quello che gli succedeva intorno, e finiva col combinare disastri – soprattutto al pub.

Stava perdendo peso, si annoiava con facilità anche quando faceva cose che in genere gli piacevano.

Passò la prima luna piena successiva steso su di un fianco sul pavimento della sua stanza, sudando freddo e _uggiolando_ sentendosi misero.

All’alba, Laura entrò emanando preoccupazione, e mordicchiandosi un labbro gli tamponò il viso con un piccolo asciugamano morbido. «Hai _scelto_ Stiles, vero?» gli chiese mormorando.

«Mi dispiace» mugugnò lui, con voce impastata e sentendosi la bocca molle.

Gli accarezzò il collo e i capelli. «Non dirlo come se mi avessi appena delusa» abbozzò un debole sorriso malinconico. «Sono solo preoccupata perché non mi piace vederti soffrire».

«Mi dispiace» ripeté Derek, febbricitante.

« _Dio_ » esalò Laura, posando la fronte contro il braccio del fratello. «Questi primi mesi non saranno facili, ma li affronteremo _insieme_ , ok?»

Lui riuscì a malapena a trovare la forza di annuire.

Quello era molto di più che l’inferno.

 

 

 

Laura non raggirava il fatto che Derek non si sarebbe mai più innamorato di qualcun altro, ma nemmeno lo portava a galla. Derek intuì che quel dettaglio fosse diventato un po’ come la morte del loro intero branco e famiglia: era inutile discuterne a oltranza, evidenziare la cosa o inserire in ogni conversazione "già, peccato che _loro_ non ci sono più" sia che stessero parlando di qualcosa di lieto o meno; non cambiava niente pensare a ciò che mancava, ciò che non poteva essere e pensare solo in maniera negativa.

Derek le era grato per questo.

Stava faticando a ingranare, ma perlomeno sua sorella stava provando con discrezione a coinvolgerlo in piccole cose che potevano occupargli la mente con facilità, come dei piccoli allargamenti nei loro legami familiari: Laura aveva detto a Martha che era un licantropo, e sebbene all’inizio lei lo avesse accettato senza battere ciglio come solo una persona abituata agli abusi può non battere ciglio all’idea di stare accanto a qualcuno che durante la luna piena può diventare violento, pian piano tutto si era normalizzato al meglio.

Stiles non era tornato a Unalaska per il Giorno del Ringraziamento, ma per la prima volta dopo _anni_ Derek per quella festa aveva preso parte a un vero pranzo a tema, insieme a Martha e ai suoi bambini.

I figli di Martha, poi, meritavano un buon Natale, quindi Derek aveva trascorso le ultime settimane di dicembre circondato da quegli adorabili nanerottoli che a fatica avevano deciso quale fosse il modo migliore per addobbare l’albero.

La mancanza di Stiles e il fatto che neanche per quel Natale fosse tornato sull’isola fu una sorta di dolore costante al petto, ma perlomeno Derek trovò dei piccoli piaceri con cui distrarsi.

Laura era felice, i figli di Martha stavano riempiendo spazi che Derek e sua sorella ormai credevano che sarebbero rimasti vuoti per sempre – i loro fratellini, i loro cuginetti – e David sembrava essersi ancora di più avvicinato a loro.

Per loro fu un miracolo quando Joshua riuscì a superare un nuovo inverno, ma stavolta la stagione fredda lasciò su di lui dei segni abbastanza forti da portarlo a spegnersi per sempre la prima settimana di aprile.

Derek e Laura restarono completamenti attoniti.

Joshua non aveva più parenti sull’isola, e quelli più prossimi si rifiutarono di fare dei lunghi viaggi fino in Alaska soltanto per seppellire un vecchio di cui quasi non avevano più alcun ricordo, quindi se ne occuparono loro del suo funerale. O meglio, se ne occuparono Laura e Martha, mentre Derek girava per casa come un fantasma, perseguitato ovunque dall’immagine di come Laura aveva pianto quando la loro famiglia era morta anni fa.

Le ceneri di Joshua vennero disperse in mare in un luogo particolare, come da lui richiesto – era sempre stato abbastanza lucido riguardo la propria morte, aveva scritto su tre fogli diversi, conservandoli in tre luoghi differenti ma abbastanza in vista, come desiderava che il suo corpo fosse disposto. Derek poté capire perché Joshua avesse scelto quel punto dell’isola: c’era una vista mozzafiato e il terreno d’inverno si copriva di bucaneve, mentre in primavera di nontiscordardimé.

Una volta tornato a casa, però, Derek cedette: lasciò Laura e Martha al pub, a indire un piccolo rinfresco in onore di Joshua – altro suo desiderio scritto nel testamento, ma a Derek nauseava l’idea di stare lì in mezzo a persone che nonostante tutto non si erano mai davvero interessate a Joshua – e si rinchiuse in camera; si sedette sul pavimento posando la schiena contro il letto, piegò le ginocchia verso il petto, mise le mani sulla testa ed esplose in singhiozzi violenti.

Nella sua mente riecheggiarono di nuovo delle immagini di Laura che piangeva la morte dei loro cari, e le parole di Joshua sulla Stella Polare, e Derek si sentì _solo_ , senza più la sua Stella Polare personale – prima senza famiglia, poi senza Joshua – e non sapeva più che direzione perdere e dove di preciso fosse adesso la sua casa.

Pianse in modo incontrollato e disperato, fino a farsi dolere la testa e a perdere la cognizione del tempo. _Inconsolabile_.

La prima volta che alzò la testa senza piangere più, il suo sguardo si posò sulla sveglia sopra il comodino: erano passate quasi due ore.

Tirò sul col naso e con malagrazia si stese sopra il letto. Prese il cellulare e vide che ha aveva ricevuto un paio di messaggi da parte di Laura; non li lesse. Con le dita scorse la rubrica fino ad arrivare al numero di Stiles.

Lo fissò con sguardo assente e senza fiatare. Aveva bisogno di lui, di sentire la sua voce, ma quanto sarebbe stato egoistico da parte sua chiamarlo? Non aveva nemmeno idea di che ore fossero a New York, Stiles poteva anche essere impegnato in qualche faccenda che non gli avrebbe permesso di rispondere al cellulare, e…

Avviò la chiamata chiudendo gli occhi e posando un braccio sopra la fronte.

Stiles rispose con voce un po’ roca, suonò incredulo e preoccupato. «Derek?»

Si sentì incredibilmente stupido. «Mi dispiace, io… Ti ho disturbato, vero?»

«No, tranquillo, sono da solo in camera mia. Che succede?»

Derek si stropicciò gli occhi maledicendosi. «Hai la voce impastata dal sonno: stavi dormendo e io ti ho disturbato» affermò sicuro, stanco e irritato con se stesso.

«No, stavo solo facendo una pennichella… sul serio!» Derek poté intuire facilmente come stesse mentendo. «Che succede?» insisté. «Suoni così… _esausto_ ».

«Io…» esitò Derek, umettandosi le labbra e deglutendo più volte quasi a vuoto. «Ieri è morto Joshua» disse flebile ma fermo. Sentì Stiles sospirare forte, sorpreso.

« _Dio_ , Derek, io… ho avuto impegni e non chiamo mio padre da due giorni, ci siamo solo scambiati dei messaggi, ma non mi ha detto di Joshua…» blaterò nervoso.

«Non è un problema, è solo che…» faticò a continuare.

«Non stai bene, vero?» concluse Stiles per lui, dolceamaro e rassegnato.

«No, non sto bene» esalò Derek, massaggiandosi la fronte. Teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi, non sapeva perché. Forse perché così gli era più facile immaginare Stiles dall’altro capo della linea. «È solo che…» ripeté, arrendendosi al peso della giornata e delle proprie emozioni, «all’improvviso mi sono ricordato di quanto ha pianto Laura quando la nostra famiglia è morta, e io all’epoca sono rimasto lì… tipo in piedi in un angolo nascosto, ad asciugarmi un paio di lacrime per poi andare subito avanti, e ora è toccato a Joshua lasciarci, ed è andato via in modo _sereno_ , ma questo non vuole dire che per noi sia stato più facile e…» boccheggiò. «Sono tornato a casa e sono esploso».

Seguì qualche attimo di silenzio, in cui Stiles respirò a fondo.

«Non è così raro o anomalo avere reazioni simili, lo sai vero?» gli mormorò Stiles.

«Sì, ma…» si passò più volte la mano sul volto, «mi sento un fottuto casino e non so da che parte iniziare per rialzarmi in piedi e uscire fuori dalla mia stanza» ammise.

«Capita anche ai migliori» gli ribatté con della dolce ironia. «Quindi…» biascicò dopo qualche secondo, sospirando e portando nel tono della voce ancora un pizzico di leggerezza in più, «lo sai cosa si dice a proposito degli spiriti che portano le anime dei morti nell’aldilà, nelle leggende che ci sono da quelle parti?»

Derek, intuendo le sue intenzioni, abbozzò un sorriso. «No».

E Stiles cominciò a raccontargli storie su storie sui morti e su degli spiriti che viaggiavano fra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei defunti, con teatralità e ironia. Derek lo ascoltò emettendo di tanto in tanto dei mormorii di assenso, ed immaginando Joshua battibeccare con questi spiriti.

Quella era una delle parti di Stiles che più gli mancava, la sua capacità di capirlo e di distrarlo.

Quando infine entrambi al termine di una storia risero in modo basso e quieto, Derek capì che Stiles aveva raggiunto del tutto il suo obiettivo e che era giunta l’ora di chiudere la chiamata.

«Mi manchi» confessò Derek, sentendosi un po’ di sabbia scottante in gola.

«Mi manchi anche tu» ammise Stiles, anche se esalando e con un sorriso malinconico nel tono della voce.

«Mi dispiace, se adesso sarà più difficile…» biascicò Derek.

«Nah, probabilmente, quando papà mi avrebbe detto di Joshua, avrei fissato il cellulare domandandomi per ore come un dannato se fosse il caso di chiamarti o meno. E poi alla fine lo avrei fatto lo stesso, quindi… va bene così».

«Tu stai bene?» incalzò Derek, cercando a fatica di non aggrapparsi troppo all’idea di Stiles che lo avrebbe chiamato ugualmente.

«Sì» _sbadigliò forte_ , «sto bene».

Derek sorrise sentendosi gli occhi lucidi. «Credo che dovresti tornare a dormire».

«Mi sento un po’ il cervello fritto, ma solo un po’» brontolò.

«Va bene così» mormorò piano. «Buon riposo, Stiles. E _grazie_ ».

«Grazie a te» gli replicò roco. E poi chiuse la chiamata.

Derek fissò lo schermo del cellulare. Non si erano neanche detti "addio" o "arrivederci", ma d’altra parte non erano soliti salutarsi così. Tutti e due dovevano essere estremamente consapevoli della loro incapacità di dirsi _addio_.

Trasse un respiro profondo, si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

 

La vita riprese il suo corso senza Joshua seduto sempre sul suo posto abituale dentro al pub tutte le mattine, con Laura che ripeteva le solite frasi del vecchio ai figli di Martha, e Derek che ponderava se fosse il caso o meno di imbarcarsi il prossimo inverno per la pesca ai granchi giganti. Sapeva che sua sorella non avrebbe approvato, soprattutto adesso.

Quando all’inizio di giugno le giornate cominciarono a farsi sempre più chiare, Derek sentì che stava sempre più cercando Stiles allo stesso modo in cui cercava la notte e la luna: gli effetti collaterali di quell’ultima chiamata si stavano sempre più mostrando, e con prepotenza. E grazie allo sceriffo sapeva per certo che Stiles per quell’estate non sarebbe tornato a Unalaska, neanche per un paio di giorni.

Dopo l’ennesima notte di luna piena passata riverso sul pavimento di camera propria, la mattina dopo Laura in cucina lo fissò mesta quanto determinata.

«Non puoi restare qui, Derek, quest’isola ti sta uccidendo».

Derek si sedette al tavolo e si passò le mani sul volto. «Non è che io possa andare da qualche altra parte…»

Lei si appoggiò di spalle al lavello e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Ho parlato con Deaton» esordì neutrale.

Derek la fissò sorpreso e incredulo.

Laura scrollò le spalle. «Non è che io avessi altre possibilità: _stai male_ , l’atmosfera di quest’isola e l’indole dei suoi abitanti ti stanno influenzando sempre in peggio, e le ore di luce e buio irregolari ti stanno logorando dentro… avevo bisogno di consigli, dovevo trovare il modo di darti sollievo» si giustificò.

Se sua sorella era arrivata al punto di contattare di nuovo Deaton, allora dall’esterno la situazione doveva sembrare ancora più brutta di quanto lui pensasse che fosse.

Biascicò stanco e rassegnato. «E che ti ha detto Deaton?»

Laura si massaggiò la fronte. «Devi lasciare Unalaska, Derek. È l’unica soluzione».

«Non posso…»

Ma lei agitò la mano, fermandolo. « _Puoi farlo_ , ok? Deaton mi ha detto che grazie ai suoi contatti può aiutarti a sistemarti con facilità a Seattle».

«Non posso lasciarti» protestò allibito.

«Sì che puoi» lo rassicurò con fermezza. «Derek, mi hai aiutata a portare avanti il locale e ad avere un futuro con Martha, quindi…» proseguì con voce tremante, «permettimi adesso di aiutarti a vivere più sereno. Vai a riprendere fiato a Seattle» rimarcò.

Lui poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si premette le mani sul volto.

«Abbiamo optato per Seattle perché non è così lontana da qui» cercò di rassicurarlo Laura, «ci sono dei buoni collegamenti da lì al nostro arcipelago, è vicina a delle riserve naturali ed è _circondata da alberi sempreverdi_ : Derek, starai davvero meglio lì, Washington non è la California, ma per quelli come noi è meglio dell’Alaska. Potrai riprendere fiato e avere più controllo sui tuoi istinti».

«E cosa mi dici della possibilità che della _gente_ ci cerchi ancora?» obiettò irritato.

«Seattle non è una città di alpha, è una città di _mediatori_ » gli spiegò, «ce n’è uno all’interno di ogni singolo quartiere in cui esiste una piccola comunità sovrannaturale: è un territorio tranquillo e una grande metropoli, di conseguenza nessuno vuole che lì succeda qualcosa di abbastanza grosso da attirare l’attenzione della gente ignara della nostra esistenza».

New York era una città di alpha, invece: Derek ricordava ancora bene alcune "offerte di protezione" che sua madre aveva ricevuto per Laura quando lei era andata al college; Talia era un personaggio di spicco in California, chiunque a New York all’epoca avesse voluto ottenere più potere, avrebbe solo dovuto trovare il modo di mettere le mani su Laura, nel bene o nel male, per averlo.

Derek però si ostinò a scuotere la testa in cenno di diniego, con gli occhi lucidi. «Non posso lasciarvi».

Lei si avvicinò al fratello e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. « _Puoi_ » insisté con dolcezza.

Lo sapeva che Laura aveva ragione e che quella era l’unica soluzione, ma faceva male l’idea di restare senza branco ancora una volta.

«Ci sentiremo tutti i giorni» aggiunse sua sorella, accarezzandogli il capo, «resteremo sempre in contatto. Te lo prometto».

Sì, ma faceva un male del diavolo.

«Ok» esalò con voce tremante, per poi premere la fronte contro il ventre di Laura e piangere in silenzio.

E sapeva anche che con quella parola aveva sancito anche il fatto che non sarebbe mai, _mai più_ tornato in Alaska, lasciando dietro di sé qualsiasi ricordo di lui e Stiles insieme che custodiva quella terra.

Era il prezzo per continuare a sopravvivere in maniera decente, da mandare giù insieme a un grosso sorso di whiskey bruciante.

 

 

 

Salutare Laura all’aeroporto gli fece temere che da un momento all’altro avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico. E sapeva già che le prossime notti sarebbe rimasto sveglio a chiedersi quante erano le probabilità che David durante le su ricerche finisse coinvolto accidentalmente in un incidente, procurandosi una ferita mortale: quell’uomo non aveva mai voluto diventare un licantropo, perché ciò avrebbe reso quasi impossibile il suo lavoro di osservazione in natura – gli animali avrebbero percepito la sua aura da predatore, fuggendo alla sua vista – e Derek ora si chiedeva se magari non fosse giunto il momento di tornare a fargli rivalutare l’opzione di farsi Mordere.

E poi c’erano Martha e i bambini: erano _così fragili_ …

Quando l’aero decollò, restò così sorpreso dal fatto che riuscisse ancora a respirare e che il mondo attorno a lui non si fosse sgretolato, che pianse inespressivo.

 

 

 

L’inizio a Seattle non fu facile, ma neanche così difficile come previsto.

Si sistemò in un appartamento non molto lontano dal confine con Lake Forest Park, a nord-est della città, un punto assai prossimo alle riserve naturali attorno al lago Washington. Non ebbe neanche troppi problemi a trovare un impiego in un pub.

La sera dopo il suo primo turno di lavoro, appena uscito dal locale si imbatté nel mediatore della zona, che lo stava aspettando.

Charlie era un afroamericano che aveva superato i trent’anni da un pezzo, con dei dreadlocks e l’aspetto di uno che uccide a coltellate per mestiere, fuggendo poi via in moto; era una pantera mannara. Si limitò solo a presentarsi a Derek e a porgli poche domande semplici e dirette, cioè cosa voleva fare lì a Seattle e se preferiva vivere dentro o fuori la comunità sovrannaturale – alcuni sceglievano di restare fuori e condurre una vita pressoché umana, soprattutto se avevano figli umani e piccoli.

Derek gli rispose che per adesso prevedeva solo di lavorare al pub e stare per i fatti propri, aggiungendo in modo vago che aveva bisogno di acclimatarsi - "Mi hanno detto che vieni dall’Alaska" replicò Charlie, con una smorfia di comprensione, "so cosa vuoi dire, è una terra che può dare alla testa a quelli come noi" – e che per il momento preferiva essere informato se succedeva qualcosa di grosso, ma rimanendo ai margini della comunità.

Charlie in realtà lavorava come scaricatore di porto, viveva da solo ed era un chiacchierone con picchi da comare pettegola: interpretò il tenere Derek informato come un via libera per andare tutti i giorni a mangiare dove lui lavorava, per raccontargli in maniera colorita e teatrale cosa succedeva nel quartiere.

Derek sapeva che era meglio non irritare un mediatore dicendogli di smammare, e comunque Charlie non era davvero fastidioso, quindi si era rassegnato ad abituarsi alla sua presenza e ad assentire di tanto in tanto quando gli parlava per ore a manetta. Non aveva però dubbi riguardo alle abilità di mediatore di Charlie: paradossalmente, nonostante fosse una persona pettegola, sapeva anche quali segreti mantenere e non indagava mai sui passati altrui senza permesso e se non era necessario. Era un brav’uomo.

Seattle era una metropoli incastonata fra l’oceano, delle foreste e un lago: Derek la mattina poteva svegliarsi sentendo l’odore di tutte e tre le cose insieme _più_ il traffico cittadino, e non più il silenzio della neve e l’odore di pesce, carburante per pescherecci e ghiaccio sporco. E il clima era mite, le temperature non scendevano _mai_ sotto lo zero – Derek era tornato a rindossare _maglie a maniche corte_ – e le ore di buio e di luce erano… _normali_. Sebbene gli mancasse Laura e il resto del minuscolo branco che ormai avevano formato a Unalaska, Derek scoprì ben presto che in effetti quella nuova città gli stava facendo bene.

Non sentiva più l’eccessiva presenza della luna o la sua mancanza dargli sui nervi, poteva andare a fare lunghe escursioni solitarie fra gli alberi, e grazie a Charlie di tanto in tanto poteva anche parlare con altri mannari e creature sovrannaturali: la sua indole introversa e riservata e l’atmosfera dell’isola non gli avevano mai dato modo di riflettere su quanto sentisse la mancanza del contatto con altri suoi simili diversi da sua sorella; parlare con altri licantropi gli sembrò quasi una _cosa nuova_.

Quasi ogni sera teneva delle lunghe videochiamate con Laura, e i figli di Martha ormai lo chiamavano "zio Derek" e gli mostravano in camera i loro disegni con un sorriso fiero – e sempre con qualche dente in meno. A volte Laura lo prendeva in giro con affetto, dicendogli che visto che lui si trovava su una città fondata come Roma su sette colli e che guardacaso lui era un lupo, quand’è che avrebbe cominciato ad allevare i nuovi Romolo e Remo?

A un certo punto, Derek comprò due tartarughine e le chiamò Romolo e Remo giusto per darle una risposta a modo proprio. Quando lo raccontò a Charlie, per poi non lo fece soffocare con un sorso di birra – era scoppiato a ridere.

Quello di cui Derek e Laura non parlavano mai, però, era che il nome di uno sette colli era _Beacon Hill_ – senza una _s_ – e non era facile intuire il perché. Ma andava bene così.

Derek cominciò a soffrire sempre meno la mancanza di Stiles: era una sensazione presente e costante, incancellabile, ma non era più asfissiante, non lo distraeva dalla realtà e gli permetteva di vivere una vita sana. Questo non gli permetteva comunque di lasciarsi andare a storie di una notte, perché per quanto a volte la sua parte umana accarezzasse il pensiero di fare finalmente sesso con qualcuno _dopo anni_ , la sua parte da lupo ringhiava scornata e lo faceva retrocedere, perché _o Stiles o nessuno_.

Una sera, quando al banco del pub rifiutò l’ennesima _offerta_ poco sottile da parte di una giovane donna dicendole che "era già occupato", Charlie lo fissò storcendo il naso, dispiaciuto.

«Hai già un compagno, vero?» gli mormorò comprensivo.

Lui assentì a capo chino tornando a pulire il bancone con uno strofinaccio.

«È vivo?»

Annuì di nuovo.

Charlie gli diede delle pacche consolatorie su una spalla. «È questo l’importante» esalò, senza aggiungere o chiedergli altro.

Derek non domandava mai a Laura o David se Stiles fosse tornato a Unalaska o se avessero saputo dallo sceriffo come proseguissero i suoi studi, e loro rispettavano la sua scelta non riferendogli niente.

Poi, poco più di due anni dopo il suo arrivo a Seattle, arrivò in maniera inaspettata un punto di svolta nella sua vita.

Il locale dove lavorava era quasi vuoto, era tardo pomeriggio, e Charlie come al solito era seduto al banco a mangiare patatine fritte mentre con particolare vivacità snocciolava a Derek le ultime notizie dal mondo sovrannaturale.

«E poi…» e con teatralità puntò l’indice verso Derek, «e su questa notizia devi darmi dell’ottima birra per festeggiare, amico…» Si fermò per aumentare la suspance, e poi riprese gesticolando ampiamente. «Gli _Argent_ si sono sciolti, _non esistono più_!»

Derek si sentì pietrificare sul posto. «In che senso non esistono più?»

«Kate, la figlia del patriarca, si è fatta squarciare la gola da un alpha che aveva infastidito, poi è risorta giaguaro mannaro, ma suo fratello ci ha fatto un favore a tutti e l’ha abbattuta». Si picchiettò un dito contro la tempia. «Quella tipa era diventata ancora più pazza, amico, se continuava a uccidere così rischiava di farci scoprire tutti quanti! E poi, nel frattempo, Gerard il patriarca malato di cancro voleva farsi Mordere da un alpha e poi ucciderlo per diventare a sua volta un licantropo alpha e non morire: non lo trovi fottutamente disgustoso e da psicopatici?» gli disse arricciando il naso e scuotendo la testa. «Voglio dire, amico, quello prima vuole uccidere tutti i licantropi e poi per salvarsi le palle vuole diventare uno di loro, e… ah! Prima ha convinto la moglie di suo figlio a uccidersi, perché un alpha l’aveva Morsa! Che razza di famiglia di casi psichiatrici!» Agitò una mano in aria e continuò la sua sfuriata, senza notare come Derek nel frattempo stesse impallidendo sempre di più.

«Comunque, alla fine Gerard è crepato – tanti auguri ai demoni dell’Inferno che si occuperanno di lui» alzò in alto la bottiglietta di birra da cui stava bevendo, a mo’ di brindisi, «e quindi è rimasto solo il figlio a gestire l’attività di famiglia, solo come un cane: l’ultima notizia che si ha di lui è che ha mandato tutto a ‘fanculo ed è andato a rifarsi una vita in Europa, in Francia mi pare! Tanti auguri anche a lui» alzò di nuovo la bottiglia. «Cioè, non mi fraintendere, non nutro pregiudizi contro i cacciatori, è che gli Argent mica sono come i De Santis: quella è brava gente, _fottutamente armata fino ai denti_ , ma brava gente. Anche se Donna Rosa aveva l’abitudine di prendermi sempre a scappellotti, quando avevo otto anni e andavo a pisciare vicino alle sue rose…» E si fermò di colpo, fissandolo perplesso. «Derek, amico, non hai una bella cera…»

Non gli rispose, si fiondò dritto verso il bagno del personale e si chinò a vomitare nel water la colazione e il pranzo. Charlie ignorò le proteste di una delle cameriere, scavalcò il banco e lo seguì – Charlie aveva un aspetto minaccioso, e di rado il capo di Derek, pur essendo umano e ignaro di ciò che lui era in realtà, non gli lasciava fare qualcosa, perché intimidito.

«Derek, cosa c’è che non va, amico?» gli chiese preoccupato mettendogli una mano sulla fronte. «Vuoi che chiami tua sorella?»

Lui, anche se con lo sguardo rivolto ancora verso la tazza, scrollò la testa in cenno di diniego e poggiò le mani contro il muro, per sostenersi. Si sentiva scosso, e anche qualcos’altro che non riusciva ben a definire. E poi per la prima volta si sentì libero di dirlo. «Kate Argent ha bruciato vivo il mio intero branco. Scappo da lei da quando avevo diciassette anni».

Charlie non parlò per dei lunghi secondi, poi si abbassò per incrociare lo sguardo con il suo, serio. «Sei libero, sei _fottutamente_ libero adesso, amico».

Derek annuì appena; lui gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena, poi mormorò che andava a cercare un bicchiere per aiutarlo a sciacquare la bocca.

Era in un bagno minuscolo, con la faccia rivolta verso la tazza e aveva appena vomitato. E non si era mai sentito più sollevato in vita sua.

Quello fu il giorno in cui Derek decise di mandare sul serio al diavolo il suo passato e ricominciare da capo.

Prima di allora non aveva mai pensato di aprire un locale tutto suo a Seattle, perché sebbene potesse permetterselo per via dell’enorme eredità posseduta da lui e Laura, non voleva attirare l’attenzione. Dal momento che non c’era più nessun Argent pronto a cacciarlo, cercò un piccolo posto da affittare per ricreare l’ _Alrai_.

Grazie a Charlie trovò un locale un po’ più piccolo del pub che lui e Laura avevano a Unalaska, ma facilmente rinnovabile e in una zona discreta, non troppo lontana dai principali centri di ritrovo della città. Arredò con mobili in mogano come quelli dell’ _Alrai_ , e Laura e Martha gli suggerirono dei tocchi per dare all’ambiente l’aria di un pub di una città portuale molto fredda.

Derek non si aspettava di certo che il locale diventasse famoso, voleva solo riuscire a mantenerlo aperto e dimostrare a se stesso che poteva avere di nuovo dei progetti, che poteva pensare al futuro. Si sentì soddisfatto però quando notò che, dopo il primo periodo successivo all’inaugurazione, anche se non veniva più molta gente curiosa ogni sera c’era una discreta clientela.

In quel periodo, Laura, Martha e i bambini vennero a trovarlo. Laura lo abbracciò sorridendo commossa, dicendogli che era fiera di lui; i suoi nipoti gli raccontarono di come nonno David li avesse portati a osservare gli uccelli, a raccogliere erbette per la cucina della mamma e a mangiare dei granchi giganti a Capodanno, come dei veri adulti.

Derek si sentì avvolto nella malinconia per giorni, quando il gruppo andò via.

A volte, davanti a un computer, si fermava a un passo dal cercare Stiles con Google. Del resto, cosa mai avrebbe potuto dirgli? "Ehi, ti ricordi di me? Cinque anni fa, quando avevi diciotto anni, mi hai chiesto di aiutarti a perdere la verginità!" Oppure "Ehi, come butta? Ti va di incontrarci di nuovo? Sono una persona più normale, adesso! E, fra parentesi, anni fa ti ho scelto come mio compagno!"

E comunque non era corretto piombare dal nulla nella vita di una persona, dopo anni di silenzio, pretendendo che nulla fosse cambiato. Stiles nel frattempo magari si era rifatto una vita, non era giusto sbucare così dal nulla e mostrargli in faccia cose che aveva dimenticato e che magari non voleva ricordare.

Andava bene così, ciò che contava era che Stiles, ovunque si trovasse ora, fosse felice.

Erano tre anni ormai che viveva a Seattle, ed era contento di ammettere che certe mattine, quando osservava il sole sorgere sul porto in attesa di andare a fare colazione con Charlie, o certe sere, quando guardava il sole tramontare sui colli prima di fare una passeggiata fra gli alberi sotto la luce della luna piena, respirava a fondo guardando il panorama intorno a sé e si sentiva _sereno_.

Forse sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lui.

 

 

 

Per la maggior parte delle persone quella era l’ora giusta per un dopocena – o una cena sul tardi, dipendeva dai punti di vista – ma per Charlie era il momento appropriato per fare colazione in vista delle ore di lavoro notturno al porto.

Charlie, seduto al banco, sbadigliava davanti al piatto, e Derek lo fissava accigliato.

«Sbrigati a mangiare: il locale si sta riempiendo, non ho tempo da perdere a riscaldarti di nuovo tutto».

Charlie brontolò afferrando la forchetta. «Sei peggio di Donna Rosa…»

Derek scrollò la testa e si mise a preparare l’ordine di un paio di clienti. A parte che qualche tempo prima aveva finalmente incontrato suddetta Donna Rosa: Charlie parlava sempre dei De Santis come se fossero una famiglia di cacciatori con dei solidi legami con la mafia, ma in realtà la matriarca era un’agente speciale dell’FBI ormai in pensione, "Donna" non era un titolo ma parte del suo nome per esteso, ed era pronta a sparare a Charlie con un fucile caricato a strozzalupo solo perché "Ti avevo detto di portare le lasagne a tua zia, non di mangiartele!" – a quanto sembrava, Donna Rosa era solita rafforzare i suoi legami con i branchi della città spacciando cibo italiano, _non droga_ , preparato con antiche e segrete ricette di famiglia.

In definitiva, quindi, i cacciatori erano tutti persone bizzarre.

Derek stava per aprire bocca per chiedere con ironia a Charlie se uno di quei giorni avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di ricevere un vassoio di gnocchi da parte di Donna Rosa, ma all’improvviso un odore familiare lo fece immobilizzare sul posto.

Incredulo e sentendosi la bocca asciutta, alzò lo sguardo verso l’ingresso, e poi non fu più in grado di articolare una sola parola. Notò di sottecchi che Charlie aveva notato il suo strano comportamento, e che insospettito e preoccupato si era voltato nella stessa direzione in cui guardava lui.

« _Chi è_?» gli domandò Charlie, con un sussurro appena udibile da lui.

Derek boccheggiò cercando il modo giusto per rispondere – _qualcuno del mio passato? Un tipo di Unalaska? Il mio compagno?_ – ma in contemporanea Stiles si voltò verso il banco, e i loro sguardi s’incrociarono.

Stiles si pietrificò, e la sua espressione divenne lo specchio di quella di Derek. Emanarono anche le stesse emozioni, tant’e che Charlie _intuì_ e con sguardo impassibile afferrò il proprio piatto e si spostò un paio di posti più in là, biasciando sottovoce "Oh _Dio_ ".

Stiles era… _più adulto_ – ovvio, doveva avere circa ventitre anni, adesso – aveva i capelli più in ordine di quanto li avesse mai avuti da ragazzo, indossava degli occhiali dalla montatura nera e probabilmente era diventato di qualche centimetro più alto di Derek.

Derek non aveva mai avuto delle foto di Stiles da poter guardare di tanto in tanto. Non lo ricordava così bello.

Dopo un’eternità e mezza, Stiles si avvicinò al banco gesticolando ampiamente e sorridendo nervoso.

«Ehi» esordì Derek, sorridendo allo stesso modo e deglutendo a fatica.

«Ehi…» riecheggiò Stiles «quindi…» indicò con gesti goffi l’ambiente circostante, «questo posto è tuo?» Derek annuì; lui si passò una mano sulla fronte. « _Ovvio_ , chi altri mai avrebbe potuto chiamare un pub _Alrai_ se non un Hale? Ho voluto venire qui perché, sai, ero curioso proprio per via del nome…» blaterò con voce un po’ frammentata.

«In un certo senso ci hai visto giusto» osservò Derek, con dell’ironia che suonò però ridicola e forzata. «Sei a Seattle di passaggio?» chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo speranzoso.

«Sono qui per lavoro. _Ricerca_ » rispose Stiles, impacciato. «Devo raccogliere e organizzare delle testimonianze di un paio di esponenti della tribù Duwamish».

Derek assentì sorridendo malinconico. «Già, ricordo la tua passione per le storie dei nativi americani. Quindi ce l’hai fatta a trasformarla nel tuo lavoro» osservò.

Stiles si grattò la nuca. «Più o meno» sorrise un po’ imbarazzato.

Era un giovedì sera, il locale era discretamente pieno, ma per Derek non esisteva altro che Stiles: che il resto dei camerieri se la sbrigassero da soli.  
nulla di te per _anni_ » ma non furono parole velate di accusa, solo di tristezza.

«Il locale è abbastanza recente, ma vivo qui da tre anni».

«Da solo?»

«Sì, Laura è rimasta a Unalaska con Martha e i bambini».

«No, volevo dire…» deglutì a fatica e gesticolò in maniera confusa, « _da solo_?» caricò l’espressione di sottintesi.

Derek boccheggiò di nuovo, trattenendo il fiato in modo inconsapevole. «Sì, sono… Non ho un partner» e si maledisse per quanto suonò patetico nel dirlo. «Tu?»

« _Single_ » rispose veloce, anche sembrò subito scuotersi, come a rimproverarsi mentalmente. «E sono qui con una mia collega, Kira» puntò il pollice alle proprie spalle, verso l’ingresso, «l’ho lasciata fuori perché stava parlando al cellulare col suo ragazzo, Scott. Ti ricordi di Scott?» domandò, come se fosse mai possibile che Derek avesse dimenticato un dettaglio che riguardasse Stiles.

«Sì, il tuo migliore amico».

Stiles assentì. «Già, adesso va in giro a rubarmi le colleghe fidanzandosi con loro» sorrise dondolando le braccia lungo i fianchi.

In quell’attimo, una ragazza dai tratti orientali entrò nel pub, e Stiles attirò subito la sua attenzione agitando un braccio e chiamandola per nome.

«Kira, questo è Derek! Derek, lei è Kira!» li presentò Stiles, fin troppo trillante. Derek pensò che come lui dovesse sentirsi un po’ sollevato da quell’intrusione involontaria: poteva alleggerire l’atmosfera.

La ragazza lo salutò con un sorriso luminoso e stringendogli la mano, e Derek percepì subito che era una kitsune: a quanto sembrava Stiles si era lasciato coinvolgere dalla comunità sovrannaturale anche una volta al college, ma visto che Derek non sapeva per certo se Kira gli avesse mai detto la verità sulla propria natura, preferì non commentare la cosa.

Anche Kira, però, percepì subito la sua natura, perché lo fissò rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso meravigliato. «Oh, un licantropo!» esclamò a bassa voce. Poi divenne di colpo terrorizzata. «Oh mio Dio! Mi dispiace così tanto!» Si rivolse a Stiles. «Tu lo sapevi che lui è un licantropo, vero? Non ho appena fatto una gaffe atroce, vero?»

Stiles rise coprendosi la bocca con una mano. «Non preoccuparti, Kira, è tutto a posto, lo sapevo. Scott _no_ , ma io _sì_ » precisò, scandendo bene le parole, come a lasciarle intendere di mantenere il segreto con Scott.

Lei si portò una mano sul cuore. «Oh, meno male». Si rivolse a Derek, che tuttavia stava sorridendo. «Mi dispiace! È che ho scoperto cosa sono solo al liceo e ancora adesso non smetto di comportarmi in modo imbarazzante!»

«È tutto a posto, tranquilla» la rassicurò Derek, sospirando. «Dai, offre la casa: cosa posso prepararvi?» domandò, provando a smorzare l’atmosfera.

Kira lo ringraziò con un sorriso tutto fossette, poi lei e Stiles osservarono la lavagna con il menù appesa alle spalle di Derek, scambiandosi dei pareri.

«Accomodatevi» li invitò, quando infine decisero cosa mangiare e bere, «vi farò portare tutto al tavolo quando sarà pronto».

Kira si avviò al tavolo libero più vicino, ma Stiles esitò restando indietro, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Derek lo fissò interrogativo inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Chiudi molto tardi?» gli domandò Stiles.

«Durante la settimana, di solito non più tardi dell’una» rispose, sentendosi diventare speranzoso.

Stiles si umettò le labbra mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Posso… Posso restare qui ad aspettarti? Mi piacerebbe scambiare quattro chiacchiere…»

«Sicuro» assentì in modo automatico. «Puoi restare. E chiacchierare».

«Ok» annuì a sua volta, girò sui tacchi e andò da Kira.

Charlie tornò al suo vecchio posto, con il piatto vuoto; si portò una mano sul cuore e fissò Derek con aria mortalmente seria. «Guardarvi e sentirvi mi ha procurato del dolore fisico».

Derek roteò gli occhi.

«Dico sul serio, amico!» insisté Charlie; poi gli parlò sillabando senza voce. "È il tuo compagno?"

Derek capì che Charlie voleva essere discreto: quella era pur sempre un’informazione delicata e importante, e nel locale erano presenti altri mannari di Seattle che erano lì per i fatti loro, ma era meglio che per puro caso non ascoltassero quel dettaglio.

Annuì.

Charlie sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Perché diavolo non stai chiudendo il locale per andare via con lui?!»

Gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo. «Devo mandare il pub avanti».

«Sì, ma è il _tuo_ pub! _Tuo_ il pub, _tue_ le regole!» sottolineò puntandogli più volte l’indice contro. «Sei libero di chiudere i battenti quando vuoi».

Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Vattene a lavorare, Charlie» biascicò.

Charlie rivolse lo sguardo al cielo in modo teatrale, come a invocare pazienza, e poi agitando la mano con un gesto brusco lo salutò andando via dal locale.

Il punto era che l’argomentazione di Charlie era buona e valida, ma Derek voleva quantomeno provare ad atteggiarsi a persona seria e normale davanti a Stiles.

Preparò le patatine per Stiles allo stesso modo in cui le preferiva quando era sull’isola; quando mandò la cameriera al tavolo col vassoio, osservò la scena di sottecchi: vide Stiles restare sorpreso per un attimo, e poi sorridere scuotendo la testa.

Derek sapeva che non era educato farlo, ma tuttavia per tutta la serata, mentre lavorava, tese l’orecchio verso la conversazione fra Stiles e Kira, aiutandosi con il suo udito da licantropo.

Perlopiù quei due parlarono di lavoro, bofonchiando lamentele su dei loro colleghi – o prendendoli in giro biasciando battute sarcastiche – e dicendosi di tanto in tanto di ricordare questo o quel dettaglio per il giorno successivo. Il padre di Kira era un insegnante di Storia e aveva lavorato alla Columbia, e li stava aiutando a contattare dei suoi colleghi che potevano fare loro da tramite con alcune tribù locali – quindi il retaggio da kitsune di Kira doveva provenire dal ramo materno, visto che da quello che Derek aveva sentito suo padre risultava parecchio umano.

Particolare importante: Stiles e Kira sarebbero rimasti a Seattle al massimo per due settimane.

Derek non seppe se sentirsi felice o meno. In tutta onestà non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da Stiles: poteva sentire che era davvero contento di vederlo, ma le emozioni che un corpo emanava non sempre erano un riflesso del tutto chiaro dei propri pensieri – che erano sempre più profondi ed elaborati di una singola emozione.

Verso la mezzanotte il locale cominciò a svuotarsi in maniera lenta ma progressiva. Quando rimasero soltanto una manciata di clienti, Kira accennò ad andarsene e Stiles si avvicinò al banco.

«Tengo compagnia a Kira fino a quando non sale in taxi» avvisò Derek, «e poi ritorno». Lui annuì.

Derek salutò il proprio personale augurando loro la buonanotte in maniera distratta – tenendo sempre gli occhi fissi sulla porta principale – e quando infine Stiles rientrò, erano rimasti solo due clienti umani, seduti a un tavolo a chiacchierare in modo quieto davanti a due bicchieri vuoti.

Stiles si sedette su uno sgabello, poggiò i gomiti sul banco. Emanava ansia e il cuore gli batte a mille. Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto appena abbozzato, asciugando un bicchiere.

«Quindi…» esordì Stiles, sospirando, «da dove cominciamo?»


	4. Quarta Parte

 

Dopo quattro anni, Stiles era di nuovo di fronte a lui, e Derek non sapeva da che parte cominciare a chiedergli della sua vita o se per caso fosse meglio saperne poco e nulla, per evitare dei dettagli che avrebbero potuto fargli male – tipo delle storie che Stiles aveva avuto con altre persone.

Si limitò a scrollare la testa a sguardo basso, sorridendo appena. «Non saprei da dove iniziare, di solito sei tu il grande conversatore fra noi due» ironizzò leggero.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Allora comincio io… Vediamo, uhm…» ci rifletté sopra aggrottando la fronte. «Come mai sei qui?»

Derek rispose restando dietro il banco, continuando a pulire e a rimettere in ordine per il giorno dopo. «Nel senso di come mai sono _proprio qui_ o di come mai ho lasciato le Aleutine?»

Lui arricciò il naso, indeciso. «Entrambi».

«Beh» sospirò, «riguardo la prima domanda… Seattle è pur sempre il "passaggio per l’Alaska", e ha dei buoni collegamenti con Unalaska: sono due città lontane, ma non lontanissime e con una distanza ricca di complicazioni se si vuole percorrerla» rispose neutrale. «A livello tecnico ci è sembrata una buona opzione. Per quanto riguarda la seconda, invece…» abbassò la voce, per evitare di farsi ascoltare dagli umani, e divenne serio. «Non me la stavo passando bene sull’isola, per via dei miei _istinti_ » ammise sincero – del resto, era sempre stato onesto con Stiles, l’unica cosa che gli avesse mai nascosto da dopo che gli aveva detto di essere un licantropo, era che lo aveva _scelto_.

Stiles assentì triste e dispiaciuto. «Quindi alla fine il sole e la luna hanno avuto la meglio su di te?»

Annuì. «Laura ha Martha, è riuscita in qualche modo ad ancorarsi, ma… non sono un licantropo nato e cresciuto sull’isola, sapevamo già che prima o poi uno di noi due o entrambi avremmo ceduto. Anzi, sono riuscito a resistere per quasi dieci anni». L’assenza di Stiles aveva contribuito, certo, ma dal modo rilassato in cui stava vivendo adesso a Seattle si rendeva conto di quanto l’atmosfera dell’isola lo avesse logorato con persistenza.

«E… come avete fatto con le persone che vi… _cercavano_?» domandò Stiles, preoccupato.

«Seattle bene o male era già sicura di suo, poi lo è diventata ancora di più, quando questi tizi si sono _estinti da soli_ » scandì le ultime due parole inespressivo, ma con un velo di sarcasmo.

«Ah» esalò Stiles, sorpreso.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non fraintendere, il mondo è ancora pieno di cacciatori che vogliono fare del male a quelli come me, ma almeno _loro_ non ci sono più».

«Non penso che qualcuno sentirà la loro mancanza» scherzò Stiles, amaro.

Derek sbuffò una mezza risata. «Lo credo anch’io». Poi cambiò argomento. «Sto bene qui» affermò sincero. «È una metropoli e di conseguenza per quelli come me vivere qui dovrebbe essere doppiamente caotico, ma da queste parti la comunità sovrannaturale riesce a gestire tutto in modo quieto: come usiamo dire noi, questa è una città di mediatori, non di alpha».

Stiles annuì comprensivo. «New York è una città di alpha…» Notò l’espressione stupita di Derek, e aggrottò la fronte sorridendo. «Non essere così sorpreso: dopo di te, al college mi è stato facile riconoscere chi era un mannaro o meno! Ho stretto quasi subito dei legami con delle persone "particolari": vedi per esempio _Kira_ …» insinuò.

Derek sospirò ostentando pazienza e rassegnazione, lui rise.

«A parte questo» continuò Stiles, «so cosa vuoi dire: Kira e la sua famiglia hanno vissuto a New York per anni, e sua madre è una kitsune quasi millenaria da cui tutti _pretendono favori_. Non hanno condotto una vita esattamente divertente lì…»

Derek abbozzò una smorfia come a dire che lo immaginava eccome, e vennero interrotti dai clienti, che chiusero il conto, salutarono Derek e andarono via lasciando il locale vuoto.

«Allora…» sospirò Derek, «che mi dici invece di te?»

Stiles inclinò appena la testa all’indietro mordendosi un labbro e abbozzando un sorriso malinconico. «Sono contento del lavoro che faccio, ma spesso mi sento… _troppo spalmato per tutto il continente americano_?» disse incerto, tutto di un fiato. «Sai che limito le spese online perché non ho un indirizzo fisso fa anni?» aggiunse con un’ironia amara. «Non sento più di avere una casa».

«Neanche quella a Unalaska?» domandò Derek.

«Credo che al massimo è mio padre a essere per me "casa", ma Unalaska non lo è più» ammise schietto. «Sono quattro anni che non torno lì» disse con voce roca, «e francamente non me la sento di rimetterci piede: sai com’è… dopo tutto quello che ho fatto e visto in questi anni, con lo stile di vita che ormai ho… Unalaska mi sta stretta, mi sentirei impazzire a stare lì. Sono uno spirito libero».

«Non a caso una tua amica è una kitsune» ironizzò Derek.

Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Hai ragione!» Si stropicciò gli occhi infilando le dita sotto gli occhiali, e poi poggiò un gomito sul banco e premette la guancia sul palmo della mano. «È che a volte vorrei poter dire "Sto per tornare a casa" o "Vado a casa". Amo il mio lavoro, amo riportare alla luce storie dimenticate perché trasmesse solo via orale, amo far riemergere dall’oscurità del tempo delle culture e tradizioni che sono state ingiustamente soppresse, ma… amerei anche una casa fissa, una certa direzione da prendere con sicurezza» gesticolò tracciando con la mano una linea immaginaria che puntava in avanti, «piuttosto che dirmi, "Ok, e adesso dov’è che devo trasferirmi?"»

Derek finì di riempire le boccette di sale e pepe e si sistemò di fronte a Stiles, poggiando le mani sul banco. «Joshua ti ha mai parlato in merito della sua opinione riguardo la Stella Polare e le direzioni?» Del resto, Joshua era il nonno dell’isola, ripeteva a chiunque la propria filosofia.

«Uhm» ci rifletté sopra, «mi sa di no, o forse non ricordo…»

«Diceva che non esiste modo di trovare la direzione giusta, perché anche la Stella Polare cambia nel corso dei millenni: solo fidandosi dei propri istinti si può trovare la via di casa» gli spiegò Derek, con la voce intrisa di malinconia. «Quindi magari non dovresti perdere troppo tempo a fissarti a trovare una casa in senso fisico, ma lasciare solo che i tuoi istinti ti indichino cosa è casa per te, e che ti portino lì».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso nostalgico contro il palmo della mano. «Scommetto che Joshua usava la Stella Polare anche come esempio del continuo mutamento delle cose e delle persone: se anche la Stella Polare cambia, perché mai tutto il resto dovrebbe restare uguale a se stesso per sempre?»

Derek sorrise con lui. «Credo proprio che la pensasse così, sarebbe tipico di lui» esalò. «Penso di sopportare poco le persone che si lamentano o frignano troppo perché qualcosa o qualcuno non è più come prima proprio perché ho imparato sulla mia pelle che tutto cambia: è la nostra natura e quella di qualsiasi cosa nell’universo cambiare».

Stiles assentì pensoso. «Il tempo non si può fermare, condiziona ogni cosa. Puoi sempre tornare a vivere al meglio, o in peggio. Non sai mai quando morirai, ma puoi star certo che nell’attesa vedrai qualcuno morire. E comunque niente di tutto questo è in grado di fermare il tempo: puoi sempre tornare a vivere al meglio o in peggio» ripeté, «e non saprai mai per quanto, in che ordine accadrà e quando accadrà». La voce gli diventò più bassa e roca, stava tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Tutti noi cambiamo. Sempre».

«Puoi restare e stare da solo per moltissimo tempo» aggiunse Derek, quasi mormorando, «e non c’è niente che possa permettere a ciò di non influenzarti, ma è anche vero che dopo lo stesso tempo può farti tornare ad amare» la voce sull’ultima parola gli si incrinò. «Se le cose non fossero destinate a cambiare, nessuno avrebbe mai la speranza di tornare a essere felice, non trovi?»

Stiles incrociò lo sguardo con il suo; aveva gli occhi lucidi e sorrideva appena. «Mi piace quello che ti ha fatto Seattle» riecheggiò le parole che Derek gli aveva detto quattro anni prima. «Sembri più felice. Più sereno».

Gli rispose con le stesse parole usate da Stiles all’epoca. «Sto avendo il tipo di vita che da un po’ aspettavo di avere».

«Quella che ti meriti» precisò Stiles; il labbro inferiore gli tremava appena, teneva la mano sul banco artigliandola in modo rigido: Derek capì che Stiles doveva essere sul punto di dirgli o confessargli qualcosa, ma stava esitando per paura.

Ricordò le parole di suo padre: _dimostrare, dimostrare, dimostrare. La telepatia non esiste_.

«Non ho mai smesso di pensarti» esalò Derek, con torno fermo e deciso, seppur quieto. «Ogni giorno. _Più volte_ al giorno» specificò. «E ho sempre sperato che, ovunque tu ti trovassi, fossi felice».

Per un breve istante, sembrò che a Stiles stesse mancando l’aria, poi scrollò appena la testa, riprendendosi. «Non ho mai saputo dimenticarti» gli disse tutto di un fiato, prima di protrarsi in avanti, stringere nel pugno il collo della maglia di Derek per strattonarlo in avanti verso di sé e _baciarlo sulla bocca_.

Gli occhiali di Stiles erano fastidiosi e c’era quel _cazzo_ di bancone fra di loro, ma Derek stava vivendo un momento che ormai credeva non avrebbe mai vissuto, quindi mandò tutto al diavolo, fece leva con una mano sul banco solo per darsi un po’ di spazio e non farsi male allo stomaco, e posò una mano sulla testa di Stiles per baciarlo più a fondo.

Si separarono a fatica e si guardarono increduli negli occhi solo per un attimo, poi Derek scavalcò il banco con un salto, e Stiles si tolse veloce gli occhiali lanciandoli in malo modo accanto alla saliera.

Stiles restò seduto sullo sgabello, ma accolse subito Derek fra le sue braccia, che gli prese il viso fra le mani e riprese a baciarlo sulla bocca. Nella frenesia del momento, Derek pensò di sfuggita che forse finora aveva vissuto solo per poter vivere un giorno l’intensità e la bellezza di quel rincontro.

«Come siamo potuti essere così stupidi?» mormorò Stiles scuotendo la testa, con uno strano misto di emozioni sul viso – era amareggiato ma felice, malinconico ma soddisfatto. «Come abbiamo potuto anche solo pensare che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze, che dopo essere andati a letto insieme e aver tolto di mezzo la mia verginità, come se fosse una cosa irrilevante, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima? Quello è stato solo _l’inizio_ di questa tragedia!»

Derek non riusciva a staccare le mani dal viso di Stiles. «Ti amo» gli disse, senza pensarci due volte e ancora meravigliato di quella situazione.

«Cazzo, se lo so!» sbottò Stiles, ridendo. «È per questo che mi ha ucciso dentro doverti lasciare indietro! Ti amo anch’io!»

Derek si sentì di nuovo in dovere di baciarlo, fino a fare girare la testa a entrambi.

«Siamo diventate persone diverse, ti voglio conoscere di nuovo» blaterò Stiles, con l’aria confusa di chi è travolto dalle emozioni. «Ma ti amo, questo punto resta valido».

«Lo so, lo capisco».

«È solo che… non sono davvero mai riuscito a dimenticarti! E ho provato a dirmi che quello che provavo era solo un’illusione, perché tutto è successo quando ero ancora un adolescente, ma _tu mi hai sempre trattato come un adulto_!» esclamò stringendo forte le mani sui fianchi, quasi facendogli male – c’era una rabbia sottile in Stiles, che lo faceva ridere e sibilare accuse irrazionali. «Tu mi hai dimostrato che ti fidavi di me, mi hai detto i tuoi segreti, e con ciò hai messo la tua vita nelle mie mani, e mi hai sempre ascoltato, e mi hai sempre guardato come se mi _adorassi_ : non si dimenticano mica delle cose del genere!»

Derek si sentiva incatenato ai suoi occhi brillanti, gli accarezzò i capelli. «Sei sempre stato il mio sole».

«E ora mi dici della roba _così_!» lo accusò Stiles, premendogli un indice contro il petto. «Vedi? Non posso proprio far finta di niente e dimenticarti!»

«Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io! Solo, baciami prima che io dica qualche altra cazzata!» sbottò, ridendo rassegnato.

Derek fu più che lieto di accontentarlo.

Infine, però, Derek dovette porre un freno. «Non possiamo continuare così, dentro un locale per giunta ancora aperto».

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro il suo petto. «E io che pensavo che sarebbe stato divertente farmi scopare da te sopra il bancone».

Derek imprecò abbassandosi a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e respirando a fondo il suo odore. «Usando la mia macchina, casa mia non è così lontana da qui. Fammi solo chiudere tutto» lo supplicò.

«Ok» annuì petulante.

Derek si mosse veloce per il pub, per dare gli ultimi tocchi per la chiusura, mentre Stiles recuperava la giacca sportiva che aveva abbandonato al tavolo occupato con Kira, e riponeva gli occhiali dentro una custodia rigida.

Inserito l’allarme del locale, poterono finalmente avviarsi all’auto. Derek restò solo appena sorpreso quando sentì la mano di Stiles cercare la sua per intrecciare le loro dita.

Camminarono silenziosi e senza fretta; Derek assaporò appieno la prima volta che camminava all’aperto tenendo Stiles per mano.

Saliti in macchina, Stiles insisté in modo tacito e implicito col tenere una mano di Derek stretta alla sua, posata sul proprio ginocchio; Derek lo accontentò.

«Non voglio più lasciarti indietro» mormorò Stiles, tenendo la testa appoggiata in modo pigro contro lo schienale del sedile, fissando davanti a sé la strada che scorreva.

Derek lo guardò di sottecchi. «Vale la stessa cosa per me».

«Solo… non sarà facile» continuò a non rivolgere il capo verso di lui. «Lo vedo con Scott e Kira… lei è uno spirito libero come me, siamo sempre in giro per gli Stati Uniti e la stabilità per certi versi ci uccide».

«È una cosa che posso accettare».

«Anche non vederci per settimane? Adesso puoi spostarti e viaggiare, ma questo non vuol dire che non ci sia sempre qualche alpha del cazzo a cui dà fastidio se un beta osa camminare nel suo fottuto territorio senza chiedere il permesso di farlo anni prima…» sbuffò seccato.

Derek gli strinse appena la mano con la sua, in un gesto affettuoso e rassicurante. «Dovresti saperlo ormai che per noi l’attesa non è un problema».

Stiles aveva gli occhi sempre più lucidi – e Derek stava sentendo i suoi pizzicare – e si stava mordicchiando un labbro. «Non ho mai smesso di volerti nella mia vita».

«Ci ho sempre sperato. A volte non ci ho creduto» ammise, «ma ci ho sempre sperato». Si fermò nel parcheggio del palazzo dove viveva; Stiles si slacciò rapido la cintura di sicurezza e si protrasse a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Scesero dall’auto solo dopo una manciata di intensi minuti passati a baciarsi.

Presero l’ascensore e poi, mentre Derek armeggiava con le chiavi dell’appartamento, Stiles da dietro gli abbassò con le dita il colletto della giacca e della maglia per strofinare il naso contro la sua nuca e baciargliela.

Una volta entrati, Derek senza staccare la bocca da quella di Stiles camminò all’indietro nel buio, guidando entrambi quasi alla cieca fino alla sua camera. Cadde sul letto di schiena e Stiles fu subito addosso a lui.

La stanza era illuminata solo dalla luce lunare e da quella dei lampioni in strada, ma mentre si spogliavano con foga a vicenda, Derek poté sentire sotto le sue mani quant’era cambiato il corpo di Stiles, come fosse diventato quello di un giovane uomo: le spalle larghe e forti, le braccia più toniche e robuste, le gambe che sapevano allacciarsi attorno a Derek con più forza di quanto lui ricordasse.

Stiles gli sfilò la maglia e riprese all’istante ad accarezzargli il viso e i capelli – certi istanti sembrava guardarlo come se temesse che da un momento all’altro Derek sarebbe scomparso.

«Quando ho saputo che avevi lasciato l’isola» mormorò Stiles roco, «mi sono detto che avevo appena perso un altro motivo per tornare là e poi… sono stato così _terrorizzato_ : sapevo che ti cercavano per ucciderti, ma non sapevo più dov’eri, e mio padre non capiva perché mai doveva insistere per farselo dire…»

Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua e gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore con il pollice. «Mi dispiace».

Lui scosse la testa. «Non è colpa di nessuno. Solo…» Spinse Derek a stendersi, premendo le proprie ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi e circondandogli il viso con le mani, costringendolo di fatto a restare fermo e bloccato sotto di sé; serio, lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. «Te l’ho detto che ho conosciuto altri licantropi in questi anni… ho potuto sapere altri dettagli su quelli come te» insinuò sicuro.

«Derek, lo ricordo benissimo il modo in cui mi guardavi e come mi parlavi» continuò sicuro. «Ricordo _quanto_ mi dimostravi di avere bisogno di me. Quindi dimmi: mi hai scelto come tuo compagno?»

Derek faticò perfino ad aprire bocca, si sentì sorpreso, scoperto e impaurito. _Mai_ aveva immaginato che Stiles avrebbe avuto prima o poi qualche sospetto: era terrorizzante.

« _Devi_ dirmelo» insisté Stiles. «Rispondimi sincero».

Non poteva proprio evitare di dirglielo, ormai. «Sì».

Lo sguardo di Stiles si rilassò all’istante, ma iniziò a piangere inespressivo. «Hai scelto di avere solo me per tutta la vita. _Me_. E poi mi hai lasciato andare».

Non emanava rabbia o irritazione, così Derek esitò poco prima di accarezzargli il viso e asciugargli una lacrima con il pollice. «Considerando che a quel tempo l’isola stava per farmi impazzire, che tu ti sentivi chiuso in gabbia e che io non potevo andare a New York… direi che ho fatto bene. Avrei solo reso a entrambi la vita un inferno».

Stiles si abbassò a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «Hai scelto me e poi mi hai lasciato andare» ripeté, flebile e roco.

«Lo so, è stato anche abbastanza stupido».

«Non è una cosa che fanno tutti». Sollevò il capo e tornò a fissare Derek negli occhi. «Lo so che visto che sono umano non ha alcun senso per me farlo, ma… posso _sceglierti_ anch’io?»

Derek gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, sorrise. «Tu puoi _scegliermi_ come e quando vuoi».

Stiles annuì piano. «Quindi…» gli diede un piccolo bacio all’attaccatura del collo, « _scelgo_ te. Come mio compagno, non come pokémon» specificò con un sorriso furbo e ironico.

Derek scoppiò a ridere inclinando di più la testa verso il cuscino, e lui ne approfittò per mordicchiargli la gola.

«Ti piacevano davvero i morsi…» mormorò Derek.

Lui fece un mormorio di assenso. «Mi piacciono ancora. Mi mancano i tuoi artigli». A quelle parole, Derek li face scattare, e accarezzò la schiena nuda di Stiles facendoglieli appena sentire contro la pelle.

Stiles esalò un’imprecazione. Derek la prese come un incoraggiamento a toccarlo di più.

Fece leva sui gomiti per tirarsi su a sedere, spingendo così Stiles a indietreggiare, e con le mani percorse con movimenti lenti e circolari i fianchi e il ventre di Stiles, mentre con la bocca e con la lingua tracciava il profilo sporgente delle sue clavicole e gli stuzzicava i capezzoli. Risalì piano con le dita il suo petto, gli strinse una mano con gli artigli ancora in mostra sul mento, per tenergli la testa ferma all’indietro mentre con le zanne gli mordicchiava il collo. Stiles gemette e mugolò di piacere per tutto il tempo.

Lo lasciò libero di muoversi solo quando capì che Stiles voleva davvero toccarlo; lo aiutò a togliere a entrambi gli ultimi indumenti che erano rimasti loro addosso, e si stese di nuovo sulla schiena.

Stiles gli coprì il petto di piccoli baci languidi e umidi, scendendo sempre più in basso a ogni bacio e fermandosi ogni tanto a premere la punta del naso nelle linee incavate dei suoi addominali; era dolce e sensuale allo stesso tempo, e Derek accompagna i movimenti della sua testa accarezzandogli i capelli facendogli sentire appena gli artigli contro la cute. Stiles ogni tanto gli rivolgeva delle occhiate di sottecchi, e Derek si sentiva bruciare dentro.

Poi le dita di Stiles si posarono alla base dell’erezione di Derek, e la bocca attorno alla punta, e Derek sospirò forte e rimase inchiodato a guardare come lo stesse prendendo in bocca con lo stesso fervore di quando era un ragazzo, ma con giusto quel po’ di pratica in più per fargli perdere la ragione presto e bene – come se già vederlo lì fra le sue gambe fosse roba da poco.

Derek distolse gli occhi da lui solo quando vide Stiles inumidirsi un dito con la saliva e poi provare piano a insinuarlo dentro di lui fra una leccata e l’altra: Derek inclinò la testa all’indietro, gemendo, e Stiles lo interpretò come un via libera a procedere pure.

Derek cercò alla cieca nel comodino il lubrificante, per passarglielo, e poi restò sollevato sui gomiti a guardare Stiles distribuire baci sulla sua anca e l’interno coscia, alternandoli ad altre leccate alla sua erezione, mentre lo preparava con le dita. Era tenero in modo _osceno_ , esprimeva un’adorazione intrisa di erotismo, e Derek ne stava amando ogni singolo gesto, ogni secondo.

Stiles si sollevò e si sistemò meglio per potere iniziare a penetrarlo, e Derek strinse subito le mani sulla sua spalla e su un suo fianco per poterlo avvicinare a sé e baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo. Quando si separarono, Stiles gli sfiorò il collo con la punta del naso e gli mordicchiò il profilo della mandibola.

«Posso morderti?» gli mormorò Stiles. «Nel senso di morderti _davvero_ … lo so che tu hai sempre voluto farlo con me, ma di volta in volta ti sei trattenuto per paura di farmi troppo male con le zanne…»

«Ti ho fatto sanguinare. Più di una volta» obiettò Derek.

«Poco-poco. Tipo puntura di uno spillo» ribatté Stiles. «E lo so che è così che ti piace: un morso che sanguini, che lasci il segno…»

« _Stiles_ … Non voglio farti male».

Gli sorrise complice. «Non mi hai mai fatto male. L’ho sempre voluto». Gli avvicinò la parte interna del polso sinistro alla bocca, invitandolo a procedere pure con lo sguardo.

Derek esitò per qualche secondo, poi aprì la bocca sfoderando le zanne e lo mordicchiò in modo lieve. Si spostò verso il gomito e lì lasciò dei morsi un po’ più forti – sentì Stiles gemere – risalì di nuovo verso il polso, gli morse il dorso del pollice e, fissandolo negli occhi, gli leccò un paio di dita e gli succhiò l’indice e il medio.

Stiles fletté di poco le dita all’interno della sua bocca per toccargli le zanne, poi si protrasse a baciargli la fronte. Derek rilasciò la presa attorno alle sue dita e cercò la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo lascivo.

«Posso morderti sul serio?» ripeté Stiles.

«Sì».

Stiles affondò piano i denti sulla sua spalla e senza perdere altro tempo entrò dentro Derek.

Derek non smetteva di muovere le mani artigliate _ovunque_ su Stiles, percependo sotto i palmi i suoi muscoli flettersi a ogni spinta, e sentendo i suoi gemiti contro la guancia, o il collo, o l’orecchio. Dopo ogni spinta particolarmente intensa, Stiles gli mordicchiava il mento, cercava la lingua di Derek con la sua, e quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano… Derek vedeva che Stiles era perso quanto lui.

Derek era innamorato di Stiles e del suo modo di capire di cosa lui avesse più bisogno senza che neanche si parlassero. Dentro e fuori dal sesso.

Era speciale il fatto che, nonostante le loro vite fossero cambiate e non si trovassero più nello stesso posto in cui erano anni fa – posto fisico e mentale – riuscissero ancora a sentirsi legati e a comprendersi. Era vero: l’uno non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare l’altro.

Il ritmo dei movimenti di Stiles diventò forte e animalesco, e Derek amò anche quello.

Con voce flebile e incrinata avvisò Stiles che stava per venire, e lui si abbassò verso l’attaccatura del collo di Derek, spalancò oltremodo la bocca e _morse_. Abbastanza forte da farlo sanguinare. Immediatamente, Derek raggiunse l’orgasmo con un singhiozzo e gli occhi spalancati.

Sfiatato, passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Stiles, per togliergli una minuscola goccia di sangue, mentre lui spingeva un ultimo paio di volte per venire a sua volta. La ferita si chiuse prima ancora che Stiles potesse posarci una mano sopra – allungò le dita, ma le ritrasse quando notò che non c’era più alcuna traccia del morso.

Stiles evitò di crollargli addosso, ma si sistemò meglio per restargli addosso senza schiacciarlo troppo. Derek lo circondò con un braccio e gli posò una mano sulla nuca, accarezzandolo di tanto in tanto con affetto mentre riprendevano fiato.

«Mi hai morso come un lupo» mormorò Derek, ancora meravigliato da quel gesto e con il cuore che non smetteva di impazzirgli al ricordo.

Stiles assentì piano. «Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto».

«E a te è piaciuto farlo?»

Assentì di nuovo, stavolta però nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, sbuffando un piccolo sorriso – imbarazzato, ma compiaciuto.

«Niente addii o arrivederci stavolta, non appena ci rivestiremo, ok?» aggiunse Derek.

Ancora una volta, Stiles annuì senza guardarlo in faccia. «Voglio tenerti con me».

Derek sospirò recuperando alla cieca il cellulare dai jeans che erano sul pavimento – non appena tornò a sdraiarsi, Stiles si allacciò di nuovo a lui con insistenza. «Puoi tenermi fin che vuoi, ma domattina alle sette devo andare al mercato per comprare frutta e verdura fresca per il locale, quindi dovrai scollarti da me». Stiles protestò mugolando e strofinando la guancia contro la sua spalla. «Tu domani devi essere sveglio prima delle sette?»

«No» borbottò Stiles, infelice.

«Ok» sospirò, puntando la sveglia; posò il cellulare sul comodino e intrecciò le dita di una mano a quelle di Stiles. «Non devi per forza lasciare casa mia domani mattina, sai? Puoi restare a dormire» propose, portando le loro mani strette all’altezza del viso di Stiles, per picchiettargli un dito contro la punta del naso – che lui in risposta arricciò.

«Sarebbe scortese da parte mia».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico: Stiles non era un tipo da farsi scrupoli del genere, per niente, era meglio che smettesse di fingere.

«Va bene, resto» si arrese, sbagliando ampiamente.

Derek gli coprì il viso di piccoli baci, lui si accoccolò di più contro il suo corpo e nel giro di pochi istanti si addormentarono insieme senza neanche rendersene conto.

 

 

 

Si svegliò percependo subito l’assenza di Stiles al suo fianco, dei rumori metallici in cucina e il profumo di frittura dolce.

Si stropicciò gli occhi prima di sgranarli bene per vedere che ore fossero: erano le sei e un quarto del mattino; disattivò la sveglia – in teoria avrebbe scattato fra altri quindici minuti. Trasse dei respiri profondi, si alzò recuperando un paio di boxer, andò in bagno a darsi una rinfrescata veloce e poi raggiunse Stiles in cucina.

Lo trovò in piedi davanti al piccolo acquario per le tartarughe che i figli di Martha avevano scelto per lui – sul davanti c’erano pure attaccate due grosse scritte colorate a mano con i nomi di Romolo e Remo, fatte da loro.

Stiles era scalzo, aveva indosso i boxer e una maglia che doveva aver sgraffignato da un cassetto di Derek, e riaveva sul naso gli occhiali; con un sorriso curioso, picchiettava un dito sul vetro dell’acquario, per attirare l’attenzione delle tartarughine.

Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto, appoggiò il fianco allo stipite della porta e sorridendo rimase lì a osservarlo in silenzio, fino a quando lui non notò la sua presenza.

Invece di augurargli buongiorno, Stiles puntò il dito verso le scritte dei nomi delle tartarughe. «Mi racconterai mai che storia c’è dietro?» domandò con un sorriso furbo.

Sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Un giorno, magari». E forse un giorno gli avrebbe raccontato anche un mucchio di altre storie segrete, come quella che riguardava Kate. Si scrollò di dosso quell’ultimo pensiero triste e si avvicinò a scoccargli un bacio sulla bocca. «Buongiorno» mormorò.

Stiles gli replicò con un sorriso pigro quanto soddisfatto. «Buongiorno» ripeté. «Anche se hai rovinato i miei piani di portarti la colazione a letto».

«Avresti dovuto fare meno rumore, allora».

«Non chiedere l’impossibile» gli diede un bacio a sua volta.

« _Grazie_ » sospirò Derek, abbassandosi a premere il naso contro l’incavo del collo di Stiles, per respirare il suo odore. «L’offerta di restare a dormire anche dopo che me ne sarò andato rimane valida, però».

«Pensavo giusto di approfittarne» esalò, e gli diede una sonora sculacciata. «Fila a mangiare, adesso!»

Derek brontolò giusto per il puro gusto di fingersi un po’ seccato.

Si sedettero al tavolo l’uno di fronte all’altro, anche se tenendo i piedi scalzi intrecciati, e Stiles servì la colazione a entrambi – perfettamente a suo agio anche se ospite.

«Per quanto tempo resterai a Seattle?» gli domandò Derek, armeggiando con la forchetta e strofinando il dorso del piede contro quello di Stiles.

Lui aggrottò la fronte sfoggiando un piccolo sorriso furbo quanto scettico. «Quindi vuoi fingere di non aver spiato me e Kira, ieri sera?»

Derek aveva la bocca piena, si trattenne dal ridere premendo il dorso della mano sulla bocca. «Volevo provare ad atteggiarmi a persona normale ed educata».

«Beh» sospirò Stiles, teatrale e continuando a ghignare, «hai fallito».

«Ne prendo atto».

Stiles scrollò la testa, poi la sua espressione si addolcì. «Per stasera, posso venire a cena all’ _Alrai_ , poi si vedrà… in teoria, dovremmo riuscire a vederci tutti i giorni. O almeno spero».

Derek annuì comprensivo. «Qual è la tua meta successiva?»

«La capitale» sospirò stanco, «io e Kira dobbiamo confrontare con degli altri ricercatori le interviste raccolte – siamo più gruppi di persone impegnate a trascrivere materiale di tribù diverse – e organizzare poi tutto per una conferenza che si terrà il mese prossimo a…» finse entusiasmo, «San Francisco! Quindi… come al solito sono pronto per trasformarmi in una trottola».

Derek sorrise malinconico. «Non che ti dispiaccia davvero, però».

«No, ma…» allungò una mano sul tavolo, verso Derek, «vorrei avere l’occasione di passare un po’ di tempo con te» mormorò quieto.

Derek intrecciò le dita alle sue. «Va bene così. Lo so che nonostante tutto ami molto il tuo lavoro. Sono fiero di te».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso e morbido. «E io sono fiero di te».

Derek deglutì a fatica dall’emozione e continuarono a mangiare in modo tranquillo, chiacchierando in modo leggero dei loro lavori.

Rischiò di arrivare al mercato troppo tardi, perché dopo Stiles lo seguì fin sotto la doccia, divorandogli in modo languido il collo e una spalla fino a quando Derek non decise di inginocchiarsi e tenerlo fermo contro la parete piastrellata per farlo venire solo usando la sua bocca. Stiles decise di ricambiarlo con la mano e mormorando oscenità al suo orecchio – del tipo che effetto gli facevano le gocce d’acqua della doccia che c’erano sul corpo di Derek, e che voglie gli istigavano.

E una volta asciutti e vestiti, all’ingresso passarono dei lunghi minuti a ridacchiare come scemi baciandosi, spingendosi e mordicchiandosi le labbra.

«Stai facendo tardi».

«E di chi è la colpa?» sorrise Derek, aprendo la porta.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» e lo spinse fuori, cacciandolo nei fatti dal proprio appartamento.

Prese l’ascensore scuotendo la testa e continuando a sorridere.

Uscito dal palazzo, osservando la luce del primo mattino avvolgere la città, non si sentì sereno, si sentì _felice_.

 

 

 

**Poco più di un anno dopo**

 

Il fracasso del cellulare che vibrava sul comodino lo svegliò di colpo: Derek mugugnò il proprio dispiacere e con gli occhi pesti di sonno controllò che ore fossero.

Quasi le quattro del mattino.

Afferrò il cellulare stropicciandosi un occhio, vide la foto di Stiles sullo schermo – sorrideva, sullo sfondo c’era il suo frigorifero, il che diceva molto della loro relazione. «Ehi» biascicò roco, aprendo la linea.

«Ehi. Dormivi, vero? Mi dispiace». A quell’ora anche Stiles avrebbe dovuto essere a letto – al momento non si trovavano su due fusi orari molto distanti – e infatti aveva la voce impastata dal sonno.

«Non è un problema» rispose Derek, sbadigliando. «Incubi?»

Stiles si limitò a rispondere con un mormorio di assenso.

Non era raro che Stiles sotto stress soffrisse di incubi particolarmente vividi – in genere mostri che lo sbranavano vivo, o la morte di qualcuno a lui caro – e Derek gli aveva chiesto di chiamarlo al risveglio, se fosse servito a rilassarlo e a farlo tornare a dormire. Stiles aveva accolto l’offerta, e da quel giorno in poi lo aveva sempre chiamato quando gli succedeva una cosa simile.

Derek cominciò a parlargli per distrarlo, restando sdraiato e con la guancia premuta sul cuscino. «Ieri Donna Rosa mi ha portato degli gnocchi freschi da cucinare a piacere, anche se mi ha suggerito qualche ricetta».

Stiles mugolò sofferente. «Puoi surgelarli fino a quando non verrò a trovarti?»

«Ovvio. Ma ho spazzolato i biscotti con cui ha accompagnato il vassoio di gnocchi».

«Sei crudele» si lamentò Stiles.

«Tanto ne porterà altri quando saprà che sei tornato in città: mi ha detto che ti vede _fiacco_ ».

«Dio, ma se fra lei e il padre di Kira rischio di mettermi a camminare rotolando sulla pancia! Mi ingozzano sempre di cibo!»

Derek ridacchiò. «Sei tu che non sai dire di no».

«Mi sembra scortese rifiutare le loro offerte» borbottò.

Derek sentì di sottofondo un fruscio di lenzuola; sorrise a occhi chiusi massaggiandosi il collo. «Quindi adesso io potrei passare per scortese se rifiutassi la tua offerta?» Lo sentì sorridere furbo.

«Tu non rifiuti mai offerte simili da parte mia».

Il sesso dopo gli incubi era un toccasana per Stiles, perfino se telefonico.

Derek si distese più comodo sul letto e infilò una mano sotto la maglia, fermandosi a sfiorarsi l’ombelico con le dita. Sentì Stiles dall’altro capo della linea muoversi e poi emettere i soliti mugolii che faceva quando stendeva la schiena per rilassarsi meglio.

«Come vuoi che ti tocchi?» chiese a Stiles.

«Uhm… credo di aver bisogno di una cosa intensa, ma veloce» lo sentì farsi scrocchiare di nuovo le ossa della schiena, «puoi fare questo per me?»

Sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Posso fare _qualsiasi cosa_ per farti scaricare e rilassare» e si infilò la mano sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama. Lo sentì sorridere a sua volta.

«Lo so che posso sempre contare su di te per questo». Stiles sospirò più forte, doveva appena aver infilato una mano dentro i boxer.

«Piano» mormorò Derek. «Hai presente come ti piace che ti tocchi quando lo facciamo la seconda volta dopo tanto tempo che non ci vediamo?» Cioè in quei momenti in cui ormai non erano più ansiosi di toccarsi e palparsi ovunque e Stiles permetteva a Derek di indugiare pure a piacimento con le mani sul suo corpo.

«Ma è _lento_ » si lamentò Stiles, anche se gemendo.

Derek ebbe un flash di Stiles che in quei momenti gemeva. «Ma _ti piace_ » insisté con tono morbido, cominciando a stuzzicarsi e toccarsi. «Ti piace _davvero_ tanto». Lo sentì sospirare. «Ti piace quando passo le dita sulla punta, più volte, e quando muovo piano la mano avanti e indietro e ritorno alla punta…»

« _Derek_ …»

«… e quando sembra che sto per aumentare il ritmo non è mai vero. E poi mi metto a sussurrarti all’orecchio quanto vorrei scoparti fino a farti perdere la ragione…»

« _Derek_ …»

«… e tu gemi _esattamente_ così, come stai facendo ora».

«Posso muovere la mano più veloce?» lo pregò Stiles, col fiato corto.

«Non ancora. Mi sto trattenendo anch’io, sai? Mi sto toccando piano».

« _Dio_ quanto amo l’immagine della tua mano mentre ti tocchi!»

«Vuoi succhiarmi le dita?»

«Possibilmente fino a farti venire voglia di sbattermelo dentro e basta! Cazzo, Derek, _posso_?» lo supplicò.

«Non ancora. Penso di volerti mordicchiare il collo, prima».

« _Derek_!»

«Sssh» sussurrò, tuttavia artigliando una mano sulle lenzuola, per trattenersi ancora e ostentare controllo di sé. «Ancora un altro po’… come più ti piace, ma lento…» ripeté, imitando su se stesso i movimenti che più piacevano a Stiles. Lo ascoltò gemere stridulo un altro paio di volte e poi lo lasciò andare. «Ora puoi».

«Dio, Derek, _scopami, scopami, scopami_ …»

Non si parlarono più, diventarono entrambi una massa incoerente di gemiti forti mentre si portavano all’orgasmo immaginando entrambi la stessa cosa, sentendo l’uno la voce dell’altro. Sentì Stiles emettere lo stesso gemito lungo e gutturale che faceva quando raggiungeva un orgasmo particolarmente intenso – e inarcava la schiena e distendeva le dita dei piedi, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto arricciate. Lo immaginò in ogni singolo dettaglio, venendo a sua volta.

Derek si sistemò di schiena e in maniera scomposta sul letto, riprendendo fiato mentre ascoltava Stiles fare altrettanto.

«Non è stato poi così veloce» obiettò Stiles infine, rompendo il silenzio, ma Derek poté sentire un sorriso nel tono della sua voce. Probabilmente Stiles doveva stare sorridendo completamente rilassato e soddisfatto, doveva essere bellissimo.

«Ma scommetto che adesso ti senti del tutto scarico e rilassato» insinuò Derek, sentendolo sbadigliare, «… e assonnato» concluse, compiaciuto.

«Fossi lì proverei a toglierti dalla faccia l’espressione compiaciuta che hai di certo in questo momento».

«E come?»

«Credo che te lo dirò quando ci rivedremo. Mi manchi» gli disse Stiles, con tono un po’ più serio e malinconico.

«Mi manchi anche tu». Erano quasi tre settimane che non riuscivano a vedersi, e sebbene il loro record fosse di un mese e una settimana, era pur sempre dannatamente _tanto_.

«Ti amo» mormorò Stiles quieto. «Voglio tornare a casa da te».

Derek sorrise mordendosi un labbro. Stiles non aveva ancora un indirizzo fisso, ma… «A casa _da me_?»

Lui gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso. «Tu sei la mia casa».

«Ti amo» gli disse a sua volta, solo perché gli sembrò più logico che dirgli al cellulare, alle quattro del mattino, mentre erano in due stati diversi e avevano appena fatto sesso telefonico "Dio, vuoi sposarmi?"

«Vuoi sposarmi?» _naturalmente_ gli propose Stiles, con tono neutrale.

« _Stiles_!» esclamò ridendo, passandosi una mano sul volto.

«Penso che sia la soluzione più pratica, ormai, no?» protestò convinto. «Sei dove torno sempre, non ho nessun’altra casa…»

Sospirò sorridendo rassegnato. «Ovvio che voglio sposarti».

«Bene» esalò, con un ghigno soddisfatto nel tono della voce. «Pensi che Donna Rosa per il matrimonio ci preparerà una torta a cinque piani incredibilmente vistosa?»

«Probabile».

Sbuffarono quasi all’unisono dei sorrisi divertiti e complici.

«Quindi…» sospirò Stiles, «mi aspetti a casa?»

Non esitò nemmeno, prima di rispondergli. «Sì, ti aspetto qui a casa».

 

 

You're a fire  
I'm the dark in need of light  
When we touch, you inspire  
Feel the change in me tonight  
So take me up, take me higher  
There's a world not far from here  
We can dance in desire  
Or we can burn in love tonight  
 _Firestone_ \- **Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell** ([versione piano e voce](https://youtu.be/Kbc6U9JEBsQ))

 

 

  


 


End file.
